Do You Want to Sing Together XXII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends are still going strong with all their favorite songs! I own none of the songs; they belong to their original artists.
1. Amber takes the stage

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo love singing this song during either sleepovers or karaoke parties. And Amber convinced James to take a little break from the karaoke machine at the graduation party so she and her friends can have a turn with one of their favorite songs. Taylor Swift's music is not mine.**

Amber: It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Hildegard: Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

Cleo: It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Hildegard: Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Amber: Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

Cleo: It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Hildegard: Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22 

Amber: Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to 

Cleo: Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.


	2. Elena and Gabby's sharing duet

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Barbie's The Princess and the Pauper, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Elena and Gabby sang one of their favorite songs for their kindergarten class for sharing time before they head off to a doctor's appointment. Ricky also loves hearing his sisters sing, and he likes trying to get in on the action too. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Barbie's The Princess and the Pauper is not mine.**

"Lena! Bee-Bee!" Ricky giggled upon seeing his sisters as Nell placed him down on the floor. He had been going through a phase where if both twins were gone, Ricky would get upset and mutter their names until they came back from wherever they were. He was fine if it was only one of them gone, like if Elena had speech class, or Gabby had physical therapy. Nell hated it when her son was upset, so taking him to their kindergarten class was in the hopes he would calm down.

"Hi, Ricky!" Elena squealed, flapping her hands. She smiled as Ricky took a few steps. "Mommy! Ricky walking!"

"He's getting better every day, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "Ricky's so close to walking on his own!"

"And Daddy will teach him to guard, right?" Gabby asked, hearing her mother's voice.

"That's right, Gabby," Nell smiled. "We always tell him to take it one day at a time, and he always does a great job!"

"I walk better every day too, right?" Gabby asked.

"Yes you do," Nell smiled. "We're all so proud of how far you've come!"

"Elena? Gabby? Back to your table with Sally and Suzie," Miss Joy smiled, kneeling down to Ricky's level, stroking his hair. "Come to see your sisters today, Richard?"

"He's been going through a phase lately," Nell explained. "He gets upset if they're not with him."

"I know how that is," Miss Joy smirked, "My son used to grab my leg when I had to go someplace, and he'd cry 'Mama no go!' My husband had to help untangle him from my leg, and he'd always tell him that I'd be home before he knew it."

"Oh, yes, Ricky's done that too!" Nell giggled. "Only he just starts crying as he grabs me. Elena used to do that when Robert and I were taking Gabby to her first physical therapy sessions. Luckily, Sofia, James, and Amber were always there to help babysit. She'd end up having so much fun with them, that she'd forget that Gabby and I were gone."

"I'm guessing Richard's a little young?" Miss Joy smirked.

"No. He only crawls around the castle muttering Lena or Bee-Bee. Sometimes I give him one of their kitties and Ricky never lets go," Nell smiled, seeing Ricky crawl to Miss Joy.

"Hello, Richard," Miss Joy smiled, scooping him up. "Would you like to help me teach?"

Ricky giggled and held his kitty Zoomer out to her. "Ooma kitty!"

Miss Joy smiled and shook Zoomer's paw. "Well, hello," she greeted him. "Would you and Richard like to help teach?"

"I think he'd like that," Nell grinned. "What will you teach the kids, Ricky?"

Ricky held up Zoomer to the class of kindergarteners and giggled.

"Sharing, huh, Richard?" Miss Joy smiled, stroking his hair. "Well, you're in luck! Sharing time just started. Who would you like to go first?

"Lena? Bee-Bee?" Ricky asked, pointing to his sisters.

"Maybe they should go first," Nell agreed, "They have that doctor's appointment today, and that's why I'm taking them out early."

"Okay," Miss Joy agreed. "If that's all right, Elena? Gabby?"

"Okay!" Gabby smiled.

"Okay," Elena nodded.

"Girls, why don't you sing that one song from the movie I put on for you while Ricky was napping last Saturday?" Nell suggested. "I thought it was adorable."

"But Anneliese and Erika weren't like me and Gabby, Mommy!" Elena pouted, crossing her arms.

"You mean twins?" Miss Joy asked, kneeling towards Elena. "How about this? They can be long lost twins. But only for today."

"Okay!" Elena agreed.

"Okay," Gabby smiled.

"Lena! Bee-Bee!" Ricky giggled, flapping his hands.

"Is he like Elena?" Miss Joy asked. Nell had told her about Elena's autism during the first day of kindergarten, and she had told her to speak to her old preschool teacher Miss Milly if she had any questions on how to help her.

"No; he just loves copying what she does," Nell assured her, taking Ricky in her arms.

As the music started, Ricky squirmed in Nell's arms before sliding down from them and babbled happily, slowly walking to where his sisters were.

Since Gabby had started the song the last time they sang it, Elena started it this time, If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Madame Carp will make me pay  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away  
It's cold and wet  
But still I get an omelet on my plate  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late

Gabby giggled. "Really?"

Elena smiled. "Really. But it's all right. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"

Gabby pretended to look away. "Well..."

"Well?" Elena repeated.

Gabby sang to her, If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
And she brings a cookie tin  
And while I eat, she rubs my feet  
And strolling minstrels play  
But I'd rather be in my library  
Reading science books all day

Gabby smiled as he hugged her. "Are you going to sing too, Ricky?"

Elena picked him up and sang, I'm just like you

Gabby looked puzzled. "You are?"

Elena smiled as she sang, You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes I am a girl like you  
You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know  
It's plain as day  
Sure as the sky is blue  
That I am a girl like you

Ricky giggled and bounced in her arms as he listened to his sisters sing.

"It's okay, Ricky! You just sing 'la-la-la!'" Elena giggled.

Ricky giggled at the suggestion, babbling as his attempt in singing before growing bored. He wanted to explore as Gabby had let him down, allowing him to slowly walk again before finding himself going faster than usual.

As Gabby put Ricky down, she asked, "So, you're a singer?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I work at Madame Carp's pen-i-tent-iary  
Uh, I mean, Dress Emp-or-i-um

Gabby smiled. "I love Madame Carp's dresses!"

"I made the one you're wearing!" Elena giggled, trying not to flap her hands.

Gabby gave a little twirl in the new dress Florence made for her, pretending this was the dress Elena was talking about. "You made this? It's my favorite. The design looks so comp-li-ca-ted!"

Elena smiled. "Oh, but it isn't really…"

She sang, First I choose a fabric from the rack  
And I pin the pattern down  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
And it turns into a gown!

At the same time, Nell caught him before he could get too far. "Nice try, Ricky; what do you say you and Zoomer come with me, and I'll read you a story? I've heard this song before."

Ricky giggled as he waved Zoomer around, and Nell picked up a nice-looking picture book from the class library. She was happy that James had an entire box full of the book that Queen Elena had given him, which was full of stories he'd written, and Elena and Gabby had given this to Miss Joy during the first day of school as a class gift.

As Nell started reading, Ricky giggled at the pictures his sisters and aunts had drawn. He'd loved being included in the story too. But having heard it before and despite normally enjoying it, he was growing restless and started to fuss.

Meanwhile, Gabby was singing, I wear the gown  
Without my crown  
And dance around my room

Elena joined her, And imagine life without the strife  
Of an unfamiliar groom

Gabby added, "But I'd never let my mommy know! I wouldn't want to disappoint her!"

Elena giggled. "I completely understand!"

Meanwhile, Nell placed Ricky down, looking through his diaper bag in the hopes that something in there would calm him before he would become too disruptive as he stood up and started walking…towards Elena and Gabby.

Fortunately, Nell had not only packed Zoomer in Ricky's diaper bag, but she also found the little teddy bear that Queen Elena had given him when they went to Avalor. She had meant to pick up Zoomer's 'little brother' Greenie, but she had picked up the bear instead. Luckily, Ricky loved all his little plush friends, and he never had any complaints if Nell picked up a different one.

Ricky smiled as she gave him the bear. His smile widened as Nell altered her voice a little and sang with the girls. If there was one thing Ricky really loved, it was when someone gave his toys a voice. He could never go to sleep at night until Mommy or Daddy made one of his toys 'sing' to him.

Meanwhile, Gabby was singing, I'm just like you

Elena sang back, I think that's true

Gabby started, You're just like me

Elena echoed, Yes I can see

They sang together, We take responsibility

Gabby started, We carry through

Elena sang back, We carry through

They sang together, Do what we need to go  
Yes I am a girl like you

He clapped his hands happily, taking the toys as Nell smiled and stroked his hair while hoping Ricky would sit still and play.

Unfortunately, unlike the other two times, she wasn't able to catch Ricky as he took a few wobbly steps before finding himself close to where his sisters were.

The toddler had been awake just as the movie had Anneliese and Erika get married but had been too sleepy to understand what was happening, holding Zoomer out to Elena.

"Ricky?" Elena asked in surprise. "You walked?"

"Ooma kitty!" Ricky giggled, handing Zoomer to her.

"Yeah! Zoomer sings too!" Elena smiled. She tried not to flap her hands, but she still looked happy.

"Zoomer does like singing, doesn't he?" Nell grinned as she took Ricky before the girls, who were also dancing, could trip over him.

"Ma ma!" Ricky giggled as Nell danced with him.

At the same time, Gabby started the last verse, I'm just like you

Elena echoed, I'm just like you

Gabby sang back, You're just like me

Elena sang to her, You're just like me

They sang together, It's something anyone can see

Gabby continued, A heart that beats

Elena echoed, A heart that beats

They finished together, A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes I am a girl like you

"No wonder you wanted to wonder off!" Nell chuckled, stroking his hair. "You walked!"

"Lena! Bee-Bee!" Ricky giggled as everyone clapped for his sisters.

"What a big boy!" Miss Joy smiled. She put a gold star sticker on Zoomer's forehead, since Nell didn't want Ricky getting into the stickers, like he did the last time Elena and Gabby had brought a sheet home. He had put the stickers on all kinds of books, and while him putting a few gold star stickers on one of Roland's documents was cute, Roland couldn't have it like that, so James had to re-write it.

"Yay Ricky!" Elena cheered.

"We tell Daddy Ricky walked?" Gabby asked.

"He'll be happy, and surprised," Nell smiled, stroking her hair. "But after we get home from your checkups."

"Doctor bad!" Elena pouted as Ricky stuck out his tongue in agreement.

"Don't teach Ricky that, Elena," Nell murmured. "I know you think the doctor's bad, but you know he helps Gabby with her physical therapy, and you with your speech."

"I talk better?" Elena asked.

"We work on it all the time, just like with Gabby's stretches," Nell smiled. "You've both come so far since you first started your different therapies."

"We walk and talk good?" Elena asked.

"Well, Love Bug, but yes. But the way you're talking now, it sounds like you're not doing well in English!" Nell smirked.

"Elena fail English? That's un-pos-si-ble!" Gabby giggled, repeating a joke James had used with Bobby Lee once.

"Note to self: Get James when we get home!" Nell chuckled.

"Ma ma!" Ricky giggled, reaching out for Miss Joy.

"Bye-bye, Richard," Miss Joy cooed, stroking his hair. "I'll be happy to have you in my class when you're old enough."

"By then he won't like being called Richard," Nell smiled.

"I know how that is," Miss Joy smirked. "Some of the kids like me using nicknames too. But I'll call him whatever he wants when I call on him for attendance."

"That's right," Nell smiled as she led Elena and Gabby out, and double checked to see that all of Ricky's plush friends were with him. "We'll stop for lunch on the way home. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" Elena and Gabby cheered, with Ricky squealing beside them.

"You three are little angels," Nell smiled. "And Ricky, Daddy's gonna be so happy to learn you can walk."

"Da da! Da da!" Ricky giggled, hugging Zoomer close.

"And say Da da!" Nell added.

"Daddy cry like he did when Gabby and I walk?" Elena asked.

"He was just being silly about that, Ellie," Nell smiled. "But he'll be so happy that Ricky's walking now!"

"Ricky be guard now?" Gabby asked.

"He's a little young to join the big boys, but Daddy knows not to overdo it," Nell smiled.

"Ricky takes it one day at a time!" Elena cheered.

"It's not a race!" Gabby agreed.

"We've taught you so well," Nell grinned.

"Ma ma! Lena! Bee-Bee!" Ricky giggled in agreement.


	3. Sofia's thoughts on Royal Prep

**Someone asked about this song from Ralph Breaks the Internet, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, the day after she goes to Royal Prep for the first time, Sofia thinks about her new surroundings. She might also sing this to herself before she's reunited with Ruby and Jade, and before James helps her learn to dance. Even though she's having a hard time, she knows she can do anything she puts her mind to. Ralph Breaks the Internet is not mine.**

Sofia: What can it be that calls me to this place today?  
This brand new royal place, what can it be?  
Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar?  
Was that a metaphor for something more?

Now I'm flying, my spirit's climbing  
As I'm called through this far off maze (Ooh-ah)  
My body, my spirit aligning  
In this, in this place called Royal Prep  
Royal Prep

What would you say if it turns out, oh, that I stay?  
Would it be ok, here in this place?  
'Cause you know that I love these flying horses  
Doing magic, learning how to dance  
Everything that I desire  
Everything that I desire

Now I'm flying, my spirit's climbing  
As I'm called through this far off maze (Ooh-ah)  
My body, my spirit aligning  
In this, in this place called Royal Prep  
Royal Prep

I know I should go but  
I really don't want to yet  
I really don't want to yet  
Yeah, I know I should go but  
I really don't want to yet  
I really don't want to yet

There's nothing like Royal Prep  
Royal Prep  
It's alright here in Royal Prep  
Alright here in Royal Prep  
Alright here in Royal Prep  
It's alright here in Royal Prep, yeah


	4. A royal rallying cry

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that perhaps as they go back to face Vor in Forever Royal, Sofia and her family could use this as a kind of rallying cry. Sofia knows she's faced all kinds of enemies before, and with her family beside her, she's ready to do it again. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Sofia: Somewhere's a book  
With chapters still blank

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: Insi-i-ide

Sofia: It's the book of our lives  
And the story is ours

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: To write

Tilly: Ours to write

Amber: Some pages fade  
While others are black

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: And whi-i-ite

James: And the story begins  
Again every time

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: We try

Cedric: Every time we try

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: And hope shines eternal  
And friends are all I need (Sofia and Amber: All I need)  
And hope shines eternal (James and Roland: Shines eternal)  
And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
When you're here with me

Amber: I've fought through the darkness  
And come out the

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: Other si-i-ide

Miranda: For rain clouds will clear  
The way for the

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: Sunny sky

Roland and Tilly: Way for the sunny sky-y-y

Sofia: I've been afraid  
And stayed through the longest

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly/Cedric: Ni-i-ight

James and Amber: Through the longest ni-i-ight

Cedric and Sofia: But morning still comes  
And with it, it brings

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia/Tilly: A light

Roland and Miranda: Oh, it brings a li-i-ight

All: And hope shines eternal  
And friends are all I need (Sofia: Yeah, they're all I need)  
And hope shines eternal (James: Shines eternal)  
And the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
The future is always bri-i-ight  
Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight  
When you're here with me


	5. The knights and squires sing together

**It's a rare event when two kingdoms' knights perform together in an exhibition, but everyone always ends up having fun watching the different events, and watching the different styles of the different knights. However, both kingdoms do take pleasure in singing, and the one Sandra starts is a favorite of both groups of knights! Sandra becoming Sir Maxwell's temporary squiress (female squire) is from chapter 4 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, along with Roland's comment about forgetting that Sir Maxwell was born in Orillia, along with Amber's reaction. The song about the dragon that Amber liked is Peter, Paul, and Mary's Puff the Magic Dragon. Candice helping Sir Finnegan is from chapter 26 of Niagara14301's Tales from the Castle. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Brewer and Shipley's music is not mine.**

The knights of Enchancia were preparing for the yearly demonstration of their skills. But this year, they were joined by the knights of the kingdom of Orillia. As he helped Sir Finnegan get ready, James recalled how he had been injured last year when some boys had thrown trash around, and he'd slipped on it. He was grateful that Candice had been able to help him, and now she was going to help the knights again.

"It's brilliant having an extra pair of hands here," James smiled as he groomed Sir Finnegan's horse. "And I'll be able to really help the knights this time."

"You did help, but you got hurt, and I was glad to help you, but this time we're still a few hands short," Candice observed as she came over from where she had been helping Sir Bartelby. "Matthew, our stable boy, sometimes helps the knights too, but he's had that cold for the past couple of days."

"I think Sandra might be able to help us," James suggested, "I saw her in the stands a little bit ago, but she's going to be helping her castle's knights. I'm sure she wouldn't say no to helping us too."

"Great idea, James!" Candice smiled. "Sandra loves helping us around the castle! And how often is it that knights of two different kingdoms perform in an exhibition?"

"Not very, but I'll go find her and talk to her, but I have a feeling she'll say yes," James smiled as he went to find Sandra.

James didn't have far to look for Sandra. He found her talking to her family in the stands. "Sandra, Candice and I need your help."

"Sure, James; what can I do?" Sandra asked.

"I know you're going to be helping Sir Avery, but our knights here need another pair of hands," James started. "Candice and I could really use your help."

As James and Sandra went back to where the knights were getting ready, James explained the situation. The knights needed another person to help them get ready, and to give them their equipment when it was needed. Candice was already helping them, but she and James needed another person to help them. "Can you help us, Sandra?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, James," Sandra smiled, "Of course I will!"

"Sandra, thanks for helping us," Candice smiled as they came over. "I know this is short notice, but…"

"Don't worry," Sandra assured her, "Back at my castle, I used to help all the knights at once before focusing on Sir Avery." At the same time, she went over to Sir Maxwell and started checking his equipment over. "Is everything okay, Sir Maxwell?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, my lady, don't worry," Sir Maxwell smiled. "We just need some extra help for this demonstration. I'll try not to take too much of your time, since you're also going to be helping Sir Avery."

"Don't worry, Sir Maxwell; I know how to multi-task," Sandra assured him, "And if I need someone to cover for me, I'll let them know."

Sir Maxwell smiled. "If that works for you, my lady, but do try not to wear yourself out."

As she helped Sir Maxwell, Sandra noticed Candice grooming Sir Bartelby's horse. "Candice! I wanted to say that James told me about how you helped him after he got hurt. Nice job! And now you're helping Sir Bartelby as his squiress?"

"Not exactly; we just needed a few extra hands for this exhibition, but I learned what to do from watching the knights," Candice smiled. "And I helped Sir Finnegan when James got hurt."

"I watched my castle's knights myself; that's how I learned what to do," Sandra smiled as she found Sir Maxwell's shield. A few moments later, she had polished it, and was going over to help Sir Avery groom his horse.

"Maybe I could help you too, since you're helping two knights at the same time," Candice offered.

"If you want to," Sandra smiled, "And we can sing the song the squires do as they help their knights. You know it, don't you, James...what am I saying? Of course you do!"

Since she'd brought her wand with her, she waved it, made the music start, and began singing, One toke over the line, sweet Jesus  
One toke over the line  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line

When she heard Sandra start singing, Candice started laughing. "I'm convinced! You were created by Maleficent too!"

She couldn't help but join in, Waiting for the train that goes home, sweet Mary  
Hoping that the train is on time  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line

Sandra laughed along with her. "I doubt that, Candice, but I'd sometimes hear my castle's knights and squires sing this, and I'd join in myself!"

"You're not the only one!" James grinned as he came up. "Amber would hear me sing this with the knights when we were younger, and she'd be mad that I'm not singing a 'proper' song! Lucky for me, Mom and Dad thought it was pretty funny!"

He grinned at the memory as he joined in, Who do you love, I hope it's me  
I've been changing, as you can plainly see  
I felt the joy and I learned about the pain  
That my momma said  
If I should choose to make a part of me  
Would surely strike me dead

"Did they sing this too?" Candice grinned.

"Oh, yes," Violet chuckled beside her as she and Dorrie came up to check on them. "They couldn't believe Prince James would sing this, but they always had a pretty good laugh over it!"

"I remember that," Roland whispered to Miranda, "James heard the knights singing that when he was younger, and I remembered singing it too! Amber would always scold us for singing that, but James would ask her why she liked the song about the dragon, but not this one."

"Everyone's entitled to their favorite songs, Rollie," Miranda smiled.

Amber gave a mock pout. "Daddy, that happened when I was younger! But thanks to James, I've grown to like other styles of music!"

"I know that, Amber," Roland smirked, mussing her hair, "And you do like some of the different, wilder songs James likes."

At the same time, James, Candice, and Sandra were singing as they helped the knights, And now I'm one toke over the line, sweet Jesus  
One toke over the line  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line  
Waiting for the train that goes home, sweet Mary  
Hoping that the train is on time  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line

"I have no idea where they get this!" Sir Avery chuckled, bowing to Candice as she passed him.

"Curse our bad influence!" Sir Finnegan smirked, clapping James on the back.

Beside him, Sir Bartelby didn't say much, but he did give Candice, James, and Sandra a mock glare, and playfully wagged a finger in their direction.

"Ah, yes; knights of Orillia are known for their love of music," Sir Maxwell, who had been born in Orillia, then moved with his family to Enchancia, agreed as he patted Sandra's shoulder.

By now, Sir Avery had joined in, I sail away a country mile  
And now I'm returning and showing off my smile

Sir Maxwell smiled as he sang with him, I met all the girls and I loved myself a few  
And to my surprise

Even Sir Finnegan joined in, Like everything else I've been through  
It opened up my eyes

Amber managed a smile. She had been shocked about the song that Sir Maxwell and Sandra had sung during their first duel, but she'd tried to tolerate it. However, it hadn't helped her that Roland sang along with them, James, and Sofia, and made a joke about it, especially when Sandra's castle had been under attack. But everything had turned out all right in the end. "Daddy, are you sure you can't say something about this?"

"I always forget that Sir Maxwell was born in Orillia!" Roland grinned.

"Daddy!" Amber gave a mock pout, remembering that Baileywick had asked him the same thing.

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda couldn't help but laugh herself.

At the same time, even the knights had joined in the song, And now I'm one toke over the line, sweet Jesus  
One toke over the line  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line  
Don't you know I'm just waiting for the train that goes home, sweet Mary  
Hoping that the train is on time  
Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over the line

"You know this is all for fun, right, Amber?" Dorrie grinned.

"I know, but I still can't believe they're making jokes about that!" Amber tried to look annoyed, but even she had to smile.

"Don't worry, Amber, later on we'll sing something you like," Sandra promised.

Amber gave a more genuine smile. "Okay."

James grinned. "Thanks, Amber!"

The knights finished the song while Candice, James, and Sandra echoed them and sang backup, (Don't you know I'm just waiting for the train that goes home, sweet Mary) Waiting for the train that goes home  
Hoping that the train is on time  
(Sitting downtown) Sitting in a railway station  
One toke over the line

They reversed their parts, the knights singing backup to Candice, James, and Sandra, I want to be one toke over the line, sweet Jesus  
One toke over the line  
(Sitting downtown) Sitting in a railway station  
One toke over the line

Everyone finished the song together, Sitting downtown in a railway station  
One toke over line  
One toke, one toke over the line

Even Amber had to applaud as the song ended, and Candice, James, and Sandra helped the knights to their horses.

When it was time for the exhibition to start, everyone watched excitedly as all the knights demonstrated their different skills. Sandra, James, and Candice were always ready to hand off different pieces of equipment to the knights.

After the demonstration, Roland invited Candice and Sandra up on the stage. "Lady Candice, Princess Sandra, thank you for all your help today," he smiled as they stood with James, "As a token of my thanks, I present you each with a gift certificate to the village general store."

Candice smiled. "Thank you, King Roland!"

Sandra agreed, "Yes, thank you, King Roland, but really, I was happy to help out!"

"And your help was very much appreciated," Roland smiled.

"It really was, Sandra, and later on, do you want to help us in the kitchen?" Dorrie asked as she met them at the bottom of the steps and they made their way back to their friends.

"Sure," Sandra agreed. "I'm always happy to help!"


	6. Cedric and Wormwood's temporary victory

**Someone asked about this song from Muppets Wizard of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after he freezes the royal family in Day of the Sorcerers, Cedric got to gloat a little bit before Sofia came and tried to talk some sense into him. He even gets Wormwood to join him in song (And of course this is before Wormwood shows his true colors in In Cedric We Trust).The Muppets Wizard of Oz is not mine.**

Cedric (after he freezes the royal family): HIT IT!  
Maybe I need to spell it out for you, King Roland  
This is my show; sorry you fail  
There's only room for one ruler in Enchancia  
You've lost your touch, poor thing, already a ''was''

Pay attention, listen to me  
This royal special is mine, truly!  
So you can leave your crown at the door  
Cause the royal Sorcerer's got the floor

Wormwood: Look out!

Cedric: Cedric's in the house  
Cedric's in the house  
Cedric's in the House

Wormwood: He's bad,  
Cedric's in the house

Cedric: This is my scene, this is my set,  
I may be handsome, but I'm bad as they get

Wormwood: Indeed…but I'm not sure about the handsome part!

Cedric: You better run cause you ain't seen nothing yet

Wormwood: Watch out

Cedric and Wormwood: Cedric's in the house

Cedric: Remember everyone, these eyes see all  
Time to get down on your knees and crawl  
You better stop; your gonna scream and shout  
Cause Cedric's going to knock you out!

Cedric and Wormwood: Cedric's in the house

Wormwood: The crazy, kooky house

Cedric and Wormwood: Cedric's in the house  
Cedric's in the house

Cedric: I don't forgive, I never forget  
You think you can drop another potion on my head?  
You're going to wish that you were already dead

Wormwood: Watch out  
Cedric's in the house

Cedric: On a good day I'll have you beggin' for mercy

Wormwood: Mercy me and let me tell ya,  
When he comes home at night...oh, excuse me

Cedric: On a bad day I'll make you wish you were never born  
As I insult your wardrobe causing you such pain and humiliation  
That you scream from the depth of your soul  
As your eyes roll back into your head

Wormwood: Yes!

Cedric: And your toenails carve grooves into my Italian marble floor

Wormwood (spoken): I think they get it, Cedric

Cedric: You're right, Wormy  
(to the frozen royal family) But I digress

Wormwood: Indeed.

Wormwood and Cedric: Cedric's in the House  
Cedric's in the House


	7. A fantastique song for Amber

**Someone asked about this song from Fancy Nancy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be _fantastique _if Amber sang this as she prepares to decorate her room again, or as she looks over her gowns to find the perfect one to wear to a party or every day event, but James and Sofia know she looks nice in anything she wears, and that her room looks nice no matter what it looks like. Fancy Nancy does not belong to me (That's fancy for "Fancy Nancy is not mine!")**

Amber: (Fancy Amber)  
Ooh la la!  
(Fancy Amber)

Who loves being fancy  
Who's unique, one of a kind  
Who adores mom, dad, James and Sofia  
And friends who are sublime

Fancy makes my heart sing  
Fancy feels like glee  
Fancy is for everyone  
But most especially me

Sofia (spoken): Oh, Amber!

Amber: (Fancy Amber)  
Mwah! Mwah!  
(Fancy Amber)  
Ooh la la!

Turn plain into exquisite  
Make blasè something chic  
Just add a little fancy  
And voilà, life's _fantastique_!  
That's French for "fantastic".

If things are looking boring  
And feeling oh-so bleak  
Just add a little fancy  
And you'll make it _fantastique_!

Ooh la la!  
La la!  
Ooh la la!

Turn plain into a palace  
Make glance something sublime  
By adding just some "ooh la la!"  
With "blah!" can't be divine

Just stick what makes you happy  
Then fancy up the place  
Some color here  
A flower there  
And lots and lots of lace

Ooh la la!  
La la!  
Ooh la la!

If things are looking boring  
And feeling oh-so bleak  
Just add a little fancy  
And you'll make it _fantastique_!  
That's French for "fantastic".

James (spoken): Tu es le fromage! (translation: "You are the cheese!")

Amber (spoken): That's right!


	8. A favorite song for a castle play date

**If there's one thing Sofia and her friends and siblings love, it's riding their winged horses. And if there's one thing Sofia and Amber both like, it's 'convincing' James to take a break when he's writing! They combine a favorite castle game with a lesson when James doesn't show up in time when their friends come over for a day of fun. This song was first referenced, and partly sung, in chapter 41 of Variations on the Classics 5. Thanks to Sofia the first fan456 for helping with the story. Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton's music is not mine.**

"It was really nice of Sofia, James, and Amber to invite us over for a play date," Makayla smiled as she and her friends entered the castle courtyard.

"Do you think we'll get to ride their flying horses again?" Noah asked. The last time he was at the castle, James had taken him for a ride on his flying horse Echo.

"I hope so!" Rachel grinned. When James had taken Noah on his horse, Amber had taken her for a ride on her horse Saffron.

"And we'll get to see Natalie again," Makayla smiled, thinking of the baby horse Sofia had found and she had adopted.

In the royal stables, Natalie was also excited for when Makayla and her friends came. "Hey Echo, will we be able to see Makayla and her friends again?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I think so," Echo smiled. "Makayla will be so proud of how far you've come in your training!"

"That's right, hon," Saffron smiled. "You've come a long way since your first lessons."

Meanwhile, Sofia and Amber were waiting for them in the courtyard. "Makayla! Rachel! Noah!" Sofia greeted them.

"Sofia! Amber!" Makayla greeted them.

"It's great to see you again, but where's James?" Rachel asked.

"He's at it again, isn't he?" Amber sighed. James had told her that he had to take care of something and it would only take a minute, but that had been at least an hour ago.

"Amber, you know how James gets when he starts writing!" Sofia couldn't help but giggle.

"What's he writing?" Makayla asked

"I think it's another Andrew Harmon mystery," Sofia smiled.

"I love those stories!" Rachel grinned, Makayla and Noah nodding at her side. "We've all got subscriptions to Adventure Stories Weekly, and Noah loves it when he sees Andrew Harmon in action!"

"Well, you'll have to tell James how much you like his stories," Sofia smiled.

"They're awesome, that's for sure!" Noah grinned.

"But you know that once James starts writing one of his stories or helping Daddy with his papers, there's no stopping him!" Amber smirked.

"Like my uncle sometimes; Aunt Gretchen always finds him asleep in the chair with the book he'd been reading me on the floor, and she tells me that he read himself to sleep," Makayla grinned as she remembered her Uncle Theo reading old fairy tales from when she was younger, and being unable to put the book down after she'd fallen asleep.

"But at least we know how to get James to stop and join us!" Amber smirked.

"How?" Makayla asked.

"Follow our lead, and when the time's right, we'll show you," Sofia promised.

Rachel, Makayla, and Noah looked at each other, but they liked a good mystery. They followed Sofia and Amber to James' room.

As Sofia and Amber had expected, James was on his bed, looking through his mystery stories, and glancing at some stuffed animals on his bed, as if he was asking for their opinion. They also heard a song playing, and knew that James was into the song as well.

Rachel watched him, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She'd talked to her own stuffed animals when she was stuck on a writing idea. "I talk to my stuffed animals sometimes when I'm running out of ideas for stories too," she said as she watched James looking at a stuffed tiger and a stuffed dragon.

"They do come up with some brilliant ideas now and then, don't they?" James said as he looked up at the new voice.

"Yes they do!" Rachel smiled. "And do you ever act your stories out with them to see how a scene will go?"

"I used to do that, and Amber loved it when we acted out my stories with all our plush friends," James admitted as Amber smiled at the memory.

"And we heard you singing as we came up," Makayla added as the song ended.

"Oh, yes," Sofia grinned. "James loves singing as he writes his stories or works on papers!"

"Do you think he'll sing something now as he's writing?" Rachel asked.

"He loves doing that," Amber smiled. She beckoned Makayla, Rachel, and Noah over to her, and whispered, "And we all like having fun with James as he writes. He always tries not to notice, but he soon catches on to what we're doing!"

"Amber!" Sofia tried to sound disapproving, but she liked playing that game too.

"Let's do it!" Noah whispered.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Rachel smirked. "Noah does that to me, too, when I get caught up in writing!"

"And James knows it's all in good fun, right?" Makayla whispered.

"Of course," Amber smiled as James put on another CD after the song he was listening to ended.

Makayla smiled when she saw the title of the song. She remembered singing this with Uncle Theo when she was younger.

"Nice choice, right?" James smiled.

"Yeah! Can I join you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! But you don't have to ask. If you know the song and you like it, you don't have to ask; just jump right in," James smiled.

When he heard the opening notes, James started, Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside, there was somethin' going on

Rachel grinned as she joined in, You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got somethin' goin' on

Noah was right behind her, Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication

Makayla smiled as she joined in, All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah

"Watch James' left hand," Amber whispered. "When he starts tapping his fingers, that's your cue."

"Our cue?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Sofia smirked.

Meanwhile, James took the chorus, Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

As he sang, he started tapping his fingers to the beat as he looked at his 'assistants' for their opinions on the story.

As she watched James writing and saw how focused he was on his story, Makayla followed Amber's lead and tapped her fingers on his back with her as she joined in, I can't live without you if the love was gone  
Everything is nothin' if you got no one  
And you did walk in tonight  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing  
But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt

"And how many times did Uncle Theo do this with me?" she giggled to herself.

Rachel and Noah followed them as they joined in, Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the message is clear  
This could be the year for the real thing

Sofia started quietly tapping James' shoulder to the beat of the song as she joined in, No more will you cry  
Baby, I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one, in love forever  
We can ride it together, ah-ah  
Makin' love with each other, ah-ah

"And how many times did Noah do this with me?" Rachel chuckled.

"I love you, Ray-Ray!" Noah smiled innocently.

Meanwhile, Makayla sang with James, Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

As she sang with her friends, she tickled James' back, just like Uncle Theo always did with her when she was writing.

"I did this with Ray-Ray too!" Noah whispered as James started laughing. He sang with Rachel and Makayla, Sail away  
Oh, come sail away with me

By now, James was trying to swat everyone's hands away, but it soon became too much. "Tracy! Help me!" he called out the door as he saw Tracy pass by.

"I know nothing about this, and I'm not getting involved," Tracy grinned, "But I do like that song! Have fun, everyone!"

As she walked away, she couldn't help but sing with everyone, Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

At the same time, James was trying to fight everyone off, but he was soon doubled up laughing under them, unable to sing anymore.

Rachel and Noah grinned at each other. Rachel couldn't count how many times she had been on the receiving end of Noah's fingers when she was writing!

"My aunt and uncle like this song too," Makayla agreed. "They told me it was their wedding song."

"This is a fun song," Rachel smiled.

"Mom and Dad did this during the karaoke party we had when James said he'd sing in public again," Amber agreed.

Sofia smiled as she finished the song with everyone, Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in-between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah

"James, are you ready to take a break now?" Amber added.

"Yes! I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Amber!" James laughed as he tried to fight her off.

"Okay! I think James learned his lesson," Sofia said a few minutes later. "We don't want to keep the horses waiting any more, do we?"

"No way!" Noah cheered as they let James up at last.

"Or they might do the same thing to us," Rachel joked.

"I doubt that, but I can't wait to see how far Natalie's come since our last training session," Makayla agreed.

"She's come a long way since you first started training her," Sofia smiled.

"So let's go see her!" James smiled as he led the way out.


	9. Tilly's one-of-a-kind duet

**Someone asked about this song from Freaky Friday, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Sir Bartelby and Tilly's reception, they started singing this, since they both like one of a kind things, and this is also one of the first songs they sang and danced to at the karaoke party, as well as on their first date. Freaky Friday is not mine. **

Tilly: You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken  
Like, remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why I'm through  
I've got someone new  
He's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You

Sir Bartelby: You're the kind of girl whose hands in mine  
Send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again

You're the kind of girl that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the girl

'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You

Tilly: You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

Sir Bartelby: You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

Tilly and Sir Bartelby: 'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
You, yeah


	10. James wonders about his future

**Raven862 asked about this song from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during A Royal Wedding when James learns that he's not heir to the throne and Sofia tries to cheer him up, he sings this to vent his frustrations about this new development in his life, and to talk about how he's feeling about it. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure is not mine.**

Sofia: James? Are you okay?

James (spoken): Sofia, I just went from being the future king to the future nothing. So no. I'm not feeling so great.

(sings) I thought I was an outcast  
I thought I stood alone  
A rogue, a thief, a joker  
No place to call my home

I thought no one could love me  
And how could I have known?  
I was wrong, oh so wrong

Sofia (spoken): I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must feel like…

James (spoken): I spent my whole life thinking I'd grow up to protect the kingdom from bad guys. All the great king stuff. Now I'll never get to protect the kingdom.

(sings) Then I thought I found it  
A dream that I could share  
I thought I was so lucky  
It almost wasn't fair

I thought I knew my purpose  
I thought that I knew where I belong  
But I was wrong

Everything I ever thought I knew  
Where I've been, where I'm going  
Everything I counted on turned out to be untrue  
Could've guessed, should've known, now I do

Sofia (spoken): But you know that's not all a king does...

James: Everything I've yearned for,  
everything I planned  
All my sweetest memories  
were castles made of sand  
Now that it's all crumbling, help me understand  
If none of it was really me then who am I supposed to be?

And everything I ever thought I knew  
Every hope, every feeling  
Love and trust and happiness  
They're done, they're gone, they're through  
And what's left, me alone, once again  
Should've known, now I do

I guess my life meant nothing  
I guess it was a sham  
I guess I'm someone else now  
I wonder who I am


	11. Sofia's the new girl in crown

**Someone asked about this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, when Sofia is feeling bad about everything that happened after her first day at Royal Prep, Ruby and Jade, and even James, try to cheer her up. James is also trying to make up for what he did, and Sofia accepts his offer of help as she and her friends sing one of their favorite songs. Hairspray is not mine.**

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl in Crown

James (spoken): Hello, ladies! Can I join you?

Sofia (spoken): Okay…

Ruby: Who just came on the scene

Ruby and Jade: The New Girl in Crown

Jade: Can't be more than sixteen

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown

(Everyone giggles as James spins them, and even Sofia smiles)

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in crown

James (as he starts dancing with Sofia): The New Girl in Crown

Jade: Seems to dance on air

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: The New Girl in Crown

Ruby: She's got the coolest hair

James: You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to  
The New Girl in Crown

Ruby and Jade: She's hip, she's cool

Sofia: We're gonna dance together after school

Ruby and Jade: And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer

Ruby: Ladies step aside

James: The New Girl in Crown

Ruby (watching Sofia dance with James): Has my guy on a string

Sofia: The New Girl in Crown

Jade: Hey look she's wearing his ring

Ruby and Jade: I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

Sofia: Cause he wants to rendezvous

Ruby: With the new girl

Jade: We're kinda sad and blue

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Crown  
The New Girl in Crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out  
She was... The New Girl in Crown


	12. The origin of a favorite castle game

**Everyone in the castle likes a good mystery, and I thought it was finally time to reveal the 'mysterious' origins of a favorite castle game! James has always loved writing, and working to music, but little does he know that a new game is about to begin as he works on one of his stories! Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Roland and Melinda were walking down the hallway. They knew that seven-year-old Amber was playing with her friends Hildegard and Cleo, and that they were going to have a sleepover here tonight. Now they were wondering about James and how he was doing. He'd wanted to spend the night with Zandar, but his friend was sick.

"I know James doesn't want to disturb Amber and the girls during their sleepover, but I don't like to see him alone," Melinda murmured as they paused by his door.

"We could ask the girls if James can come up and visit for a few minutes," Roland suggested. "He's started writing those mystery stories, and Amber loves them! I think Cleo and Hildegard would too."

"And it's so cute how James named his characters," Melinda agreed. "He used people's middle names as characters' first names. He even used us as his characters!"

"That's right," Roland smirked, "Duke Herbert, the captain of the guards of Jameslandia, with a background knowledge of criminals since he used to be a double agent!"

"And Duchess Geraldine, a former maid who still loves the occasional adventure," Melinda agreed. She paused, then she started laughing. "We have horrible middle names!"

"The worst!" Roland chuckled, "But I think we made it up to Amber and James when we named them!"

Melinda grinned back. "We sure did," She watched James for a minute as he wrote. "I still remember the gifts the fairies gave him and Amber at their debut ball. Creativity was one that they both received, but we know now that Amber's more into drawing and painting, and James does his writing, and he has the gift of song."

"Everyone has their own style of creativity," Roland smiled. "And I know Amber likes music as well as James, but I think James enjoys it more."

As they watched James writing, they saw him turn to the stuffed animals on his bed, and he said to the tiger in mock protest, "Prince Blizzard, let Sir Blaze-a-Lot come up with an idea too! This is the first story he's helping us with!"

Melinda smiled as she imagined the toys sharing ideas with James. "And James' little friends are as creative as he is!"

"Next thing we know, they'll be writing to music too," Roland smiled.

As if he heard the little joke, James looked up and grinned. "You know what we need? Music to write this story to!" He turned to his little friends. "I don't know which of you came up with the idea, but it was brilliant!"

As he looked for a song, Melinda looked mystified. "Is something wrong?" Roland murmured.

"I just remembered something the fairies said during his and Amber's debut ball," Melinda shrugged.

_Flashback_

_During Amber and James' debut ball, Roland and Melinda smiled as they greeted the guests, and watched as their children received many gifts and compliments._

_The three good fairies, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather, were also there, and they gave Amber and James each a gift as well._

_Miss Flora gave Amber the gift of beauty, Miss Fauna gave her the gift of artistic talent, and Miss Merryweather gave her the gift of grace._

_When it was James' turn, Miss Flora gave him the gift of bravery, Miss Fauna gave him the gift of music and song, and Miss Merryweather gave him the gift of laughter._

_"Well, I think we know who our happy baby will be!" Roland grinned, hearing James giggle up at them._

_"Yes, but if he taps his fingers during a song, he won't be able to finish it," Miss Merryweather whispered to them._

_"Is that bad?" Melinda asked, looking worried._

_"Oh, no," Miss Merryweather smiled. "Young Prince James will be just fine. He'll just start laughing so hard that he won't be able to finish the song."_

_Roland and Melinda smiled in spite of themselves. Music always made them happy, and Miss Flora assured them that Merryweather liked a mystery now and then._

_End flashback_

Seeing her lost in thought, Roland asked, "Melinda, you aren't thinking about what Miss Merryweather told us, are you?"

"I know we didn't have to be worried about the one gift James got, but sometimes I wonder about it," Melinda admitted. "I've heard James sing before, and he always finished the song."

"But Miss Merryweather said James would be fine," Roland assured her. "He sometimes taps his fingers to the beat of a song, but that just goes along with the lessons you gave him about keeping time."

"You're right," Melinda smiled at last. "I guess I'm being silly over nothing. Let's just see what happens when James starts a song. We'll join him, and if nothing bad happens, we'll know everything will be fine. But for now let's see what happens when James sings with his little friends."

At the same time, James smiled as he found a song. "This is going to be like when I look at you for story ideas," he said to the tiger, dragon, and dog on his bed. "When I look at you, you can join in the song too!"

"Let's join him too," Roland whispered.

"Okay," Melinda whispered, "The fairies never said anything about people joining him as he sang!"

Roland smiled. "No, they never did."

"And you always liked this one, or any other folk song," Melinda added. "I remember you'd sometimes be up with Amber or James when they were sick, and you'd walk them around and sing until they fell asleep."

Roland smiled as he remembered how James had been a year old, and he had an earache which kept him up all night. Roland walked him around the nursery, and he sang until James finally fell asleep. "Well, you've been known to say that music makes everything better," he agreed.

At the same time, unaware of Roland and Melinda coming in, James turned on the music and started singing as he worked on his story.

He looked toward Prince Blizzard, imagining the tiger joining him as he sang, The soul is the rock and the rock will not be moved  
Nothing is disputed, yet nothing is disproved  
And the seeds of the earth that were planted long ago  
Still yield a better harvest than the rock was prone to grow

As he sang, James looked around at his plush friends, as if asking for their ideas, and he'd write something down.

At the same time, Melinda sat next to him. "Can I help you too, James?"

"Okay!" James smiled.

Melinda smiled as she joined him, Say what you like to, do what you do  
Everyone's sleeping now two by two  
Bats in the roof, cats in the hall  
Dust on the stairway, gnats on the wall

"I'll help you too, if you want," Roland said as he sat on his other side and took the next part of the chorus, Big rain comin'  
Big rain comin' this way  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock

"Okay!" James smiled as he glanced at his dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot for an idea.

As he pretended the dragon was singing with him, James sang, The sea is the space which the rock has displaced  
The mind is some stranger that some soul has embraced  
And somewhere between, in a no-man's land of dreams  
The heart becomes the soldier yet the rock is not redeemed

As he wrote, Melinda noticed that James was starting to tap his fingers to the beat. "So far everything is okay," she murmured.

Roland nodded in agreement as he started tapping his fingers on James' shoulder to the beat. "I don't think we had anything to worry about, Melinda; we knew Miss Merryweather likes mysteries, and sometimes she'd give a gift disguised in a riddle. This is probably one of those times."

"What's going on?" James asked.

Melinda just shook her head and sang the next chorus with him, Say what you like to do what you can  
Live like a sheep, die like a lamb  
Bats in the roof, cats in the hall  
Dust on the stairway, gnats on the wall

"Oh, nothing," Roland smiled. "You just have fun with the song."

"That's right," Melinda smiled. "You and your helpers are far too busy to notice us!" She picked up Sir Blaze-a-Lot and nuzzled him against James. "And I can't wait to see what Sir Blaze-a-Lot's first idea is for your story!"

James grinned. "Thanks, Mom!"

Melinda smiled as she joined him, and even tapped her fingers on his back in time to the music, Big rain comin'  
Big rain comin' this way  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock

As they sang, Roland and Melinda noticed that even though James was trying to stay focused on his story, he was finding it hard to concentrate with them tapping on him. Especially since they were starting to tap different rhythms on his back.

Roland smiled as he joined in the song, The soul is the rock and the rock will always roll  
In circles 'round the sun doing rings around the pole  
When the mind is not sure what the heart will do next  
The rock becomes the master and the road becomes what's left

"Roland, don't distract him!" Melinda joked, hearing James start laughing as he tried to swat their hands away.

"Me? You're the one distracting him!" Roland teased back.

"And another thing: you're off the beat! Follow me!" Melinda grinned.

As she tapped the beat on James' sides, she sang, Late one night when the moon shone down  
We went to the mill on the edge of the town  
I wore white, he wore black  
The town was sleeping when we got back

Roland grinned as he and Melinda pinned James on the bed. "Don't stop singing _now_, James! This game just became even more fun!"

"NO! Dad, please!" James shrieked as Roland started tickling him. "Mom! Help!"

"Okay, I'll help! And you're right, Roland; this game did just become more fun!" Melinda grinned, tickling James with one hand and nuzzling Little Rex against him with the other.

At the same time, she and Roland sang, Big rain comin'  
Big rain comin' this way  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock

"Mom, by help, I mean help me!" James laughed, trying to squirm away, and managing to knock his notebook off the bed.

As he tried to fight them off, he tried to sing, The soul is the rock and the rock will not be harmed  
Though man must be cheated just as women must be charmed  
And the mind is the light for the heart which cannot see  
The soul becomes the stranger but the rock will always be

Melinda grinned as she mussed his hair. "But I thought you wanted me to help Daddy get you! I know you're getting into writing, but you need to watch your wording!"

She kissed him on the forehead as she continued, Say what you like to do what you do  
Everyone's sleeping now two by two  
Bats in the roof, cats in the hall  
Dust on the stairway, gnats on the wall

As they played, Melinda noticed that James was trying to continue the song. She smiled as she looked over at Roland, who grinned and nodded in agreement.

He mussed James' hair as he continued the chorus with him and nuzzled Sir Blaze-a-Lot against him, Oh...Big rain comin'  
Big rain comin' this way  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock  
Rain on the rock

"I heard him try to sing with us, and it was a good attempt, but he's laughing too hard," Roland whispered, since James was indeed laughing too hard now to continue the song.

"So that's what Miss Merryweather meant!" Melinda whispered back, nuzzling Prince Blizzard against him.

Roland whispered back, "Yes, I believe so!"

He and Melinda finished the song together, The soul is the rock and the rock will not be moved  
Nothing is disputed yet nothing is disproved  
And the seeds of the earth that were planted long ago  
Still yield a better harvest than the rock was prone to grow

And the seeds of the earth that were planted long ago  
Still yield a better harvest than the rock was prone to grow

"And you're right, Roland; I think we just discovered a new favorite family game," Melinda whispered as she nuzzled Little Rex against James.

"What?" James laughed under them.

"Oh, nothing, and don't mind me or your mother," Roland grinned, nuzzling Prince Blizzard against him, "You're far too busy to notice us!"


	13. James and Bobby Lee's rainy day duet

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic John Denver song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following their day at the fair in chapter 25 theblindwriter95's Sibling Team, Nell and Bobby Lee took the girls to the fair so they could have fun too. Unfortunately, their plans are halted by the rain, but that doesn't mean that they can't have fun in the castle with Amber, James, and Sofia! Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with this story. John Denver's music is not mine.**

James was feeling much better when he woke up the morning after his day out with Bobby Lee and Amber. He'd been terrified when he rescued Gabby from an inexperienced winged horse at Amber's party, and Bobby Lee and Amber had taken him out for a special day to calm him down, just like how Roland would help him when he and Amber had been scared by something.

He looked around when he heard a new voice. "You feel better, James?"

James looked up when he saw his new friend, a camouflage colored cat-like creature, tucked in next to him. "I must still be dreaming. Did you say something?"

Madeline giggled beside him. "No, but I did!"

"Maddie," James grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd wake you up," Madeline smiled. "I tried waking up Elena and Gabby, but Elena bit me."

"Well, Elena knows sweet things when she sees them," James smirked, repeating what Bobby Lee said to Nell when Elena or Gabby put her hands in their mouths.

"Speaking of Elena, she, Gabby, Nell, and Bobby Lee went to the fair today," Madeline continued. "Bobby Lee said he'd make sure Gabby stayed away from the horses, but he'd stay with her if Elena wanted to ride them."

James nodded. He hadn't meant to get so upset about the horses when he saw them again, but the memory of how he had rescued Gabby when she was on a winged horse that flew away with her had terrified him. He had managed to get on a horse again, and he had been fine.

Madeline saw the look on his face and squeezed his hand.

"You got him up?" Sabrina asked, coming into the room.

"I didn't want James to sleep the day away," Madeline smirked.

"That's right; you stopped me before I could beat Bianca in a word game," James smiled.

"Or she could beat you!" Madeline giggled.

"Someone can beat James in a word game? This I want to see!" Amber grinned as she came in.

"Me too!" Sofia smiled. "And we can bring your new friend to cheer you on too, James!" She picked up the animal that James had won at one of the games. "What's his name again?"

James grinned as he held his new friend up. "Cammo Kitty! I won him during one of the first games we played. He met Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot when I gave Gabby the doll I won for her, and he was welcomed into our writing group with open paws!"

Madeline and Sabrina giggled at the news of James' 'helpers' accepting a new member.

"At least get yourself dressed first James," Amber smirked.

"You mean I can't go beat Bianca like this?" James smirked, gesturing toward his pajamas.

"No! We like a casual game around here now and then, but not _this_ casual!" Amber grinned.

"Well played, Amber; I see all this time playing word games with me has paid off," James smirked as he found an outfit for the day.

When James was ready, they all went downstairs. "So, should we eat first, or meet Miss Bianca for the game we were going to start, or eat while we play?" he suggested.

"Why don't you eat first, Prince James?" Bianca suggested, "I know you know how to multi-task, but eating comes before playing!"

"Now we see where Nell gets it from," Madeline grinned. "She was just telling Elena that this morning before they left."

"Well, you know how Elena Lydia can be," Bianca smiled. "To her, it's play with Kitty first, then eat."

"And don't worry, James; the word games and everything Miss Bianca has planned will still be there after breakfast," Sabrina smiled.

"Helen Genevieve and I have taught you well, Sabrina Marie," Bianca smirked, then she turned to James. "But I am curious, Prince James, what else did you do at the fair? I know you remembered what happened to Gabby Anna when the girls rode the horses, and that brought back the memories for you, but Robert Lee was there to help you. He even said that you rode one with him later on and you did very well."

James smiled a little. He remembered how much fun he and Bobby Lee had on the horse, then before he and Nell left for the fair with the girls, Bobby Lee had taken him to the stables. They took care of the horses together, then Bobby Lee had James take a solo ride on his winged horse Echo, and he had done very well. It got him out of the reminder of the incident, but not by much. Yet James smiled, holding back his excitement.

"Wasn't there something about a booth that let you make CDs of yourself singing?" Amber hinted.

"That's right!" Madeline giggled. "Sofia, Miss Bianca, you should have seen it! James gave the man in charge of the booth a lot of coins, and when he tried to give him change, James said, 'Don't bother with change; I'm going to be here for a while!'" Bianca laughed with her, and Madeline continued, "James made about three or four CDs for himself, but one was made up of kitty songs for Elena! Then when he was starting another song, a line started forming behind him!"

"Then after we were coming back from riding the horses, Bobby Lee asked James if he'd like to do a song with him," Amber agreed. "The man in charge called to the line, 'He's back!' But Bobby Lee said, 'Don't worry; this time he's with me, and I'll keep him under control!'"

Even Bianca was laughing at the story. "Well, we certainly can't fault him for that! Prince James loves singing, and he's doing it with his door open again! But it was nice of him to make a CD for Elena Lydia with her favorite kitty songs!"

"It helped her fall asleep last night," Sabrina smiled. "She didn't fuss even once."

"She didn't?" James joked.

"You always say that music makes everything better," Madeline smiled.

"I've sometimes heard you sing to Elena Lydia to help her when she has a meltdown, and you help sing Gabby Anna to sleep after her physical therapy sessions," Bianca agreed.

"That's right!" Sabrina smiled. "And while you play with Miss Bianca, can we play one of the CDs you made?"

"Sure," James smiled. "Which one do you want?"

"This one!" Amber grinned. "This is the one you sang with Bobby Lee before we left."

"I like that one!" Madeline giggled. "We were singing along too, and everyone in the line was even dancing with us!"

"And who knows? Nell, Bobby Lee, Elena and Gabby will be back before we know it," Sofia smiled.

"That's right; it's their time to have fun at the fair now, and we can have our own fun here," Bianca agreed.

"And maybe the next day, we can take Sof to the fair," James suggested. "She was helping watch Elena yesterday, and she's here now. I think she'd like looking around and having some fun."

"She would," Amber agreed. "Elena wore her out yesterday and before I went to see you, James, I saw Sofia fast asleep in her bed."

"Elena does have a lot of energy!" Sabrina giggled. "But she got sad that Sofia was sleeping because of her."

"Elena understood that Sofia needed a break, so she sat with her and read her a story," Madeline remembered. "Or rather, she made up a story. She also sang her a kitty song."

"Kitty song!" they heard Elena's voice.

"You guys are back early," James noted, seeing Nell, Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby coming in.

"Small rain delay," Nell smirked, gesturing toward her rain-soaked dress. "Since the carnival's still going on tomorrow, that's when we're going back. And we agreed that we'll take Sofia with us, since she didn't get the chance to go with you last time."

"Great minds think alike!" Amber grinned. "We were talking about that too!"

"She'll love that," Bianca smiled. "Now, why don't you all get into dry clothes, and we'll listen to one of the CDs Prince James said he and Robert Lee made?"

"Do we have to?" Elena pouted.

"Do you want to get sick?" Sofia asked.

"No!" Gabby gasped, hiding behind Nell.

"And when you get back, we'll play that CD we were talking about," James added.

"Kitty songs?" Elena asked.

"We might play that one second, but I really want to hear the one that Bobby Lee and James did," Madeline said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"As long as you sing it with us, Maddie!" Bobby Lee grinned as he and Nell went to get the girls and themselves in dry clothes.

"I will!" Madeline giggled as Sofia followed them so she could help too.

"Poor Elena must've been so disappointed with the rain," Sabrina frowned.

"I'm sure Helen Genevieve cheered her up," Bianca assured her with a smile.

"She did," Sofia smiled when she came back. "She said she'd take her to the stables to play with her kitty Snow White when it stopped raining, and you know how well she responded to the idea of listening to James' CD of kitty songs. She even played a little of it as they were coming home."

Soon, Nell, Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby were back in the sitting room. "Now, what CD are we going to hear first?" Nell asked.

"This one!" James grinned, holding one up.

"I love that one!" Bobby Lee grinned. "Mother said Father always sang that one to me! That's even one that the guards like! And James, I remember when we were younger and I came with Mother, you and I would always dance to it!"

"We dance too?" Elena asked.

"That's the plan!" Bobby Lee said as James picked her up.

"And don't forget to shout the occasional 'yee hah!'" James grinned as he started the music and began to sing.

Well life on the farm is kinda laid back  
Ain't much an old country boy like me can't hack  
It's early to rise, early in the sack  
Thank God I'm a country boy

"Silly James! You no horsie!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Horsie?" Gabby whimpered, hiding behind Bianca.

"It's all right, Gabby Anna, there are no horses here," Bianca smiled, taking her in her arms. "And you did learn a valuable lesson about not going near one when you're not supposed to, right?"

"I won't go near horsies no more!" Gabby promised.

"That's all we ask, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee grinned, taking her in his arms as he danced her around the room and took the next verse.

Well a simple kinda life never did me no harm  
A raisin' me a family and workin' on a farm  
My days are all filled with an easy country charm  
Thank God I'm a country boy

Gabby and Elena giggled as they were danced around the room with Bobby Lee and James.

And to Elena, it kept her mind busy from thinking about the rain.

James grinned as he and Bobby Lee sang together, Well I got me a fine wife I got me a fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy

Amber smiled as she listened to the little shrieks from the girls as they were danced around. She watched as Nell took Elena from James, and he grabbed her hands and danced around the room with her. "James!" she squealed.

"Just like old times, right, Amber?" James grinned, recalling how Roland and Melinda used to dance him and Amber around like that when they were Elena and Gabby's age, and they'd love it as much as the girls were loving it now.

As he danced with her, he started the next verse, When the work's all done and the sun's settin' low  
I pull out my fiddle and I rosin up the bow  
The kids are asleep so I keep it kinda low  
Thank God I'm a country boy

"Right. Old times," Amber smiled a little, recalling how much fun she always had.

"You love this!" James teased.

"You're right, I do," Amber nodded, her smile growing wider.

Bobby Lee nodded as he joined in, I'd play "Sally Goodin" all day if I could  
But the Lord and my wife wouldn't take it very good  
So I fiddle when I can, work when I should  
And thank God I'm a country boy

"Music does tend to make everything better," James grinned as he switched partners and danced with Sofia.

"Very true," Bianca smiled. "I always enjoy hearing you sing to Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna."

"That's me; the royal juke box," James smirked as he switched partners again and danced with Gabby. "I always have a song ready for anyone who needs it."

He and Bobby Lee sang together, Well I got me a fine wife I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy, woo hoo!

"Yay James!" Elena giggled. "Kitty song next?"

"Which one?" James smiled, mussing her hair.

"You made a few songs for Elena, but she can pick her favorite one," Bobby Lee smiled, "I wrote down the songs on each of the CDs as you finished each one. Each CD had two or three songs each."

He took Nell in his arms for a dance as he took the next verse, Well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds or jewels  
I never was one of them money hungry fools  
Rather have my fiddle and my farmin' tools  
Thank God I'm a country boy

"And even though he thought you were hogging the booth, the guy in charge thought it was really nice of you to make the kitty-themed CD for her," Sabrina smiled as she watched Nell dance with Bobby Lee and heard her giggling as they spun around. "He said he's sung those same songs to his daughter!"

"Everyone does like a kitty song now and then, right, Elena?" James asked as he intercepted her for a dance.

"Yeah!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands. "Kitty songs good!"

"Kitty songs are good," Nell agreed. "But this song's good too!"

James tossed Elena up as he sang to her, Yeah, city folk drivin' in a black limousine  
A lotta sad people thinkin' that's a-mighty keen  
Son, let me tell ya now exactly what I mean  
Thank God I'm a country boy

"You can thank James and Bobby Lee for that," Amber smiled as he caught her.

"Kitty song now?" Elena asked.

"In a minute; let's finish this song first," Nell smiled. "Don't you like hearing James and Daddy sing on the CD?"

"Yeah! James and Daddy sing kitty song too!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

As they found different partners, James and Bobby Lee sang together, Well I got me a fine wife I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle  
Thank God I'm a country boy, yes sir!

"I left the kitty songs to James...and of course he had to sing _that_ one too!" Bobby Lee pretended to pout as he recalled one of Elena's favorite kitty songs that he had to sing once, which was one he always got stuck in his head.

"You loved it!" James smirked.

"Note to self: Get James when he's alone later!" Bobby Lee murmured.

"We get James too?" Elena asked, Gabby nodding beside her.

"Good idea, girls," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Yay!" Gabby cheered.

"But not now!" Elena pouted. "Daddy and James finish singing!"

James danced with Madeline as he took the next part of the verse, Well, my fiddle was my daddy's till the day he died  
And he took me by the hand, held me close to his side  
Said, "Live a good life, play the fiddle with pride  
and thank God you're a country boy"

"I thought you wanted a kitty song," Sofia smiled.

"James and Daddy can finish their song," Elena smiled, reaching for Kitty and dancing with her.

"That's right, Elena Lydia, one game at a time," Bianca smiled.

Bobby Lee joined in again as he danced with Sabrina, Well my daddy taught me young how to hunt and how to whittle  
Taught me how to work and play a tune on the fiddle  
Taught me how to love and how to give just a little-  
And thank God I'm a country boy

"Good girl, sweetheart," Nell agreed.

Over the shrieks and giggles of the girls, James and Bobby Lee finished the song together, Well I got me a fine wife I got me old fiddle  
When the sun's comin' up I got cakes on the griddle  
Life ain't nothin' but a funny funny riddle  
Whoo! Thank God I'm a country boy, yeah!

Over the applause, Gabby yawned, resting against Elena before Bobby Lee took her in his arms.

"Shall we take you up to bed, Gab-Gab?" he smiled. "Or we'll put you on the couch so you can hear James and Bianca play their word game."

"Okay," Gabby smiled. "Dolly?"

"You want the dolly James won for you?" Nell asked. "Okay. She and Cammo Kitty can keep you company, if it's all right with James that you can borrow him."

"Of course it is," James smiled as he let Gabby take Cammo Kitty.

"Why you say his name Camel Kitty?" Elena asked.

"It's not Camel, Elena; it's Cammo, which is short for Camouflage," James explained. "He blends in with his surroundings."

"Like Princess Rapunzel's chameleon," Amber added, seeing Elena confused.

"Oh," Elena smiled. "Camel Kitty like Pascal!"

"Well, they're both green, and like I said, they blend in with their surroundings so they can't be seen by their enemies," James admitted.

"We'll get some picture books from the library and show you how it works," Nell agreed.

Elena smiled, putting a blanket over Gabby before turning to James. "Gabby nap-nap. We be quiet," she muttered.

"Not even for a kitty song?" James grinned.

"Maybe you could play one to help put her to sleep," Nell smirked. "Kitty songs do work very well as lullabies for both Elena and Gabby."

"Okay, but is it okay if I finish this crossword puzzle with Miss Bianca first?" James asked.

"Of course," Nell smiled. "You wanted to start it yesterday, but Sofia said it was time for you to go to sleep too!"

"I help with puzzle?" Elena asked.

"No, dear. But you can watch," Bianca smiled.

"King say James write when he was baby!" Elena frowned.

"I don't know about that, but Prince James is quite good with words and writing," Bianca agreed, "But for now, you can watch us spell the words. It will be good reading and spelling practice for you so you're ready for your next visit to your speech therapist."

"Okay! I read and spell as good as James!" Elena giggled.

"And for your first word, Elena, how about this?" James grinned as he set up some blocks with letters on them.

Elena smiled when she saw the letters. "K-I-T-T-Y! That spells Kitty!" she cheered, flapping her hands.


	14. Lucinda's new Cauldronation Day song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Pretty Cure All Stars, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during Lucinda's Cauldronation Day, she and her witches of honor, Sofia, Lily, and Indigo, sang this as they worked together and made Lucinda's Ravencatcher. They might also sing this as a way to apologize for how they acted during the party, when Lily and Indigo were fighting and after Sofia talked some sense into them. Pretty Cure All Stars is not mine.**

Lucinda: Closing your eyes tightly shows a forest of dreams  
Go on and play all you want till the morning gleams

Sofia: If you're ever lost in the shadows of the thorns  
Always know that this hand is here to guide the way

Indigo: Even if a dark fiend is chasing after you  
Do not be afraid of it as I am here for you

Lily: A song is magic  
Within the words and the melody  
The magic of love and courage are hidden within

Sofia/Lucinda/Indigo/Lily: And if we join  
And if we join  
The same rhythm too  
The same rhythm too  
Our heartbeats will blend together  
And melt to  
Become one

Lucinda: A song is magic  
Magic

Sofia: So whenever you are feeling really worried  
Just always know that this song will be sung  
You will never have to feel alone again  
When someone is singing to you

Lily: A song is magic  
Magic

Sofia/Indigo/Lily: If you're ever lost in the  
(Lucinda: LuLuLaLa)  
Shadows of the thorns  
(Lucinda: LuLaLaLuLuLaLaLa)  
Always know that this hand is here to guide the way  
The song will come flowing through

Lucinda: If we sing in total harmony then  
A magical power will be born  
A song is magic  
Magic  
The best magic ever known


	15. A Mother's Day gift for Miranda

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Mary Kate and Ashley, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following the misadventures they had in Mom's the Word, Sofia might make it up to Miranda by singing one of her favorite songs to her as they have their picnic on Juneberry Island. She might even invite Amber and James to join her. And good news for Miranda: James is singing this in public for her! Mary-Kate and Ashley's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Moms are special people  
They hug you all the time  
They help you do a lot of things  
You might be scared to try  
They take us to the playground  
The movies and the zoo  
Mom, we're really lucky  
'Cause we've got you

Amber: When we get in trouble  
As little angels can  
We know we're gonna get that look  
From our biggest fan

James: She lets us know we messed up  
And sometimes she gets mad  
But even then, she's still the best mom  
Two kids ever had

Sofia/James/Amber: Oh, Mother, we need you every day  
We think we'll keep you  
Oh, Mother, we love you  
Even more than songs you can say

Sofia: You've funny and you're smart  
You finish what you start  
If we could we'd elect you  
President of the Mothers

Amber and James: No matter where you go  
We hope it always shows  
You're the very best Mom, we know

Sofia/Amber/James: Oh, Mother, we need you every day  
We think we'll keep you  
Oh, Mother, we love you  
Even more than songs you can say

Sofia: You're the very best, specialest person in the world


	16. A special song for Bianca's tea party

**If there's one thing James likes, it's playing music for friends and family. Chapter 7 of theblindwriter95's and my story Kitten Smitten is no exception. James is in charge of music for the tea party Bianca's having with her friends, and he surprises them with a special song. Even Elena and Gabby like it, especially when a kitty song will be next on James' song list! Doris Day's music is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace, Doris Day.**

Everyone at Bianca's tea party was enjoying the music James was playing. "I'm so glad we asked James to play the piano for us," Nell smiled as he finished a song.

"These songs are absolutely wonderful!" Caroline smiled. "It was so sweet of him to play my favorite song for me just now."

"James play kitty song too?" Elena asked.

"How about I play this one first, then I play a kitty song?" James suggested, taking out another song. He turned to Bianca and her friends. "Feel free to join me, ladies."

"A sing-along at a tea party?" Margaret smiled. "What will they think of next?"

"Prince James is very good when it comes to music," Elizabeth smiled. "I've been singing along with him myself."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Nell agreed.

When she heard the song start, Bianca smiled. "Prince James, that's so sweet of you!"

She started singing softly, When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother  
What will I be

"I haven't heard this one in a long time," Caroline smiled as she joined in, Will I be pretty  
Will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me

Bianca and her friends sang together, Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be

"Oh, yes, I remember Bianca singing this to me when I was pecked by that goose," Nell agreed, taking Gabby on her lap, "And she sang it when I came home crying after Daddy teased me."

She softly joined in, When I was just a child at school  
I asked my teacher what should I try

"Daddy nice now, right, Mommy?" Gabby smiled.

"Yes he is," Nell smiled back.

As she watched Elena spin around in a dance, Annabelle joined in, Should I paint pictures  
Should I sing songs  
This was her wise reply

"Kitty song?" Elena asked as Annabelle steadied her.

"Maybe after this one, Love Bug," Nell smiled, helping her sit down. "But let's sit down for a little bit. You don't want to get too dizzy with all that spinning you're doing."

"Okay," Elena agreed.

At the same time, Nell sang with Bianca and her friends, Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be

"Yay James!" Gabby smiled.

"He's very good, isn't he, Gabby Anna?" Bianca smiled as she took her on her lap.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled as she joined in, When I grew up and fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart  
What lies ahead

Bianca smiled as she sang to Gabby, Will we have rainbows  
Day after day  
Here's what my sweetheart said

She and her friends sang together, Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be

"Thank you for playing this, Prince James!" Margaret smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Margaret," James smiled.

Nell smiled as she took Elena on her lap and squeezed Gabby's hand as she sang, Now I have children of my own  
They ask their mother  
What will I be  
Will I be handsome  
Will I be rich  
I tell them tenderly

"La-la-la!" Elena tried to sing along.

"La-la-la!" Gabby echoed.

As Elena and Gabby sang backup with what James called the 'la-la-la' song, Nell, Bianca, and the ladies finished together, Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours to see  
Que sera, sera  
What will be, will be  
Que Sera, Sera

"Thank you, Prince James, that was a wonderful surprise!" Bianca smiled, giving him a hug over the applause, and slipping a dollar bill into the tip jar.

"I'm glad you liked that, Bianca, and I think I heard something earlier about a request for a kitty song?" James smiled as he took out another song. "And Elena, Gabby, nice use of the 'la-la-la' song! That's what you do if you don't know the words."

"Thank you, James!" Elena smiled, keeping her back to Bianca's friends as she flapped her hands.

"Thank you!" Gabby giggled.

"You're welcome, girls," James smiled as he started playing a new song.


	17. James starts a flowery sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Post Malone song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before Miss Flora makes her announcement about Student Art Night in The Princess Ballet, the class had some fun in their Enchanted Gardening class. And since they're working with Singing Sunflowers, James finds the perfect song after getting inspiration from Kari's sunflower choir. And it's not very long before everyone joins in the flowery fun! Post Malone's music is not mine.**

"Princess Kari, your singing sunflowers are extraordinarily enchanting!" Miss Flora smiled, hearing Kari's Singing Sunflower choir.

"Thank you, Miss Flora," Kari smiled.

"How do you get them to do that?" Sofia asked as she and some of the others came over.

Kari grinned. "I figured out that they sing higher or lower depending on how much plant food you give them!"

"Well, you know that all flowers respond well to music, right?" James asked.

"Yes...and knowing you, you've got the perfect song for them?" Kari smirked.

"You know me so well," James smirked, bringing out a CD. "You and your sunflowers want to join me, Kari?"

As the Singing Sunflowers sang backup, James sang, Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (ooh)  
Ayy, ayy  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh

Needless to say, I keep a check  
She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (Kari grinned, Yeah)  
Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (Vivian got into the song herself, Wreck)  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (Sofia smiled, Wreck)

"Oh, Prince James," Miss Flora smiled. "But you're absolutely right. Your mother always loved playing with the Singing Sunflowers during Enchanted Gardening class!"

Since this was one of her favorite songs, Kari joined in as she rescued Zooey's Bouncing Bluebells, Needless to say, I'm keepin' our check  
She was all bad-bad, nevertheless  
Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck

"And she even had Singing Sunflowers planted at our castle," Amber agreed.

James nodded beside her and smiled. He remembered how Queen Melinda would take him and Amber out to play with them when they were younger. Even when he wasn't singing in public, James would sometimes go out to the garden and hum along with the flowers. And now that he was singing in public again, everyone loved hearing him sing with the flowers when they were in the garden.

Having seen the flowers sometimes when she came to visit, Vivian smiled as she joined in, Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip  
Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip  
Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt  
Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt

James grinned as he spun her and Sofia and sang, Ooh-ooh  
Some things you just can't refuse  
She wanna ride me like a cruise  
And I'm not tryna lose

By now the whole class joined in, Then you're left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're a sunflower  
I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
You're the sunflower

Hearing one of her favorite songs, Cleo smiled as she started the next verse, Every time I'm leavin' on you  
You don't make it easy, no, no  
Wish I could be there for you  
Give me a reason to go

Hildegard joined her, Every time I'm walkin' out  
I can hear you tellin' me to turn around  
Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down  
Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh

Even Amber had gotten into the song by now, I know you're scared of the unknown (James sang backup for her, Known)  
You don't wanna be alone (Sofia joined in, Alone)  
I know I always come and go (Khalid sang to her, And go)  
But it's out of my control

James and Kari sang together, And you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
I think your love would be too much

Everyone finished the song together, Or you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
You're the sunflower  
Yeah

"Well done, children!" Miss Flora smiled. "And perhaps you'd like to perform that again at Royal Prep's first Student Art Night!"

"That sounds like fun!" Sofia smiled.

"It sounds more than fun; it sounds brilliant!" James agreed.


	18. A healing song and a family adventure

**Sofia knows that, thanks to James, music makes everything better. And he's always happy to tell her that as he and Amber help with her bandages following the fight with Vor. He and Amber even have her join them in a song when Sofia's feeling bad about herself. Little do they know that their sibling sing-along will become a family adventure. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Ugly Dolls is not mine.**

"You know you don't have to do this," Sofia said again as James helped her lie down.

"You're right," Amber agreed. "We're not doing this because we have to. We're doing it because we want to."

"Amber's right. You know we're here for you, Sof," James said as he stroked Sofia's hair and helped make her comfortable. He tucked her plush kitty Lady Lavender in with her as he and Amber helped to change her bandages again.

"This wasn't your fault. You know that," Amber agreed as she had Sofia focus on her voice. She and James knew Sofia hated it when her bandages had to be changed, so she always had her focus on her or James' voices as they worked.

Sofia just sighed as they worked. Her leg had been good all day. Unfortunately, just as she was getting ready to go down to dinner, it had started bleeding again. Amber and James, armed with their 'helpers' Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard, came to help her. Amber had even asked Baileywick if they could have dinner up in Sofia's room with her, since they didn't want her to be alone.

Sofia tried to get them to decline, but the twins had refused, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle the scars on her own. And they were right. Just looking at her scars made her queasy at times. Even if the one on her forehead was usually covered by her bangs.

"Remember what I told you about them, Sof," James continued as he started cleaning the blood. "They're not something bad that Vor gave you. They're badges of honor for beating her."

"And it doesn't matter what people think about them," Amber agreed. "They can make all the cute little comments they want, but if they don't understand why you got them, it's their problem, not yours."

"We don't need a repeat of last week," James added.

Amber held back her anger at the memory. A visiting kingdom, not any of the ones that had visited them after Vor, had stayed with the family for a few hours.

The oldest prince had teased Sofia when her leg started bleeding. Amber and James had quietly taken her out so they could help her, but Sofia was upset about it. The prince's younger sister had even gone with them, and as she helped them, she apologized for him. She had even apologized for not being there to help them when Vor had attacked. Sofia had smiled and assured her that there was nothing she could have done, since everything happened so fast, but she appreciated her concern.

"It really was nice of her to help us," Amber admitted. "You know our friends are there to help you too, Sofia."

"That's right, Sof," James agreed. "It's like Vivian said, you've always been there for us, now let us be there for you."

Sofia smiled a little. It was nice to have someone else with her, who didn't get uncomfortable around her bandages or ask questions about her scars. Especially when asked about her scars. The most common being why couldn't they just heal so she could be pretty again, that was mostly asked by princes and boys who didn't understand or care about how she got them.

That question was the most painful one of all, promoting Sofia to sometimes cover herself when in public.

"Sofia, you don't have to hide yourself," Amber continued, taking the small blanket that Sofia sometimes used as a shawl in cold weather back. "We love you no matter what anyone says."

"But you said they'd fade over time," Sofia sniffled, "They're magically induced, and they're still...so...there…and…what's the word?"

"Prominent?" James suggested.

"And permanent!" Sofia groaned as she hugged Lady Lavender. But she managed a little smile. James was always so good when it came to words. "Thank you, Mr. Word Genius!"

"You're welcome!" James laughed.

"But you know what boys think about me. They compliment Amber, and get along with you, James, but the moment I'm around, they ask what happened or say that I used to be pretty right in front of my face," Sofia muttered. "That hurts."

"Like we, and Mom, always tell you, Sofia, if people don't understand why this happened, it's their problem, not yours," Amber repeated. "We know they probably know what happened, but they always have to say something. The best thing you can do is ignore them. They'll get tired of talking about it eventually."

"And you also know that until I go to Chivalry Hall, I'm going to stay right by your side," James added. "I won't let anyone say things like that to you."

"And I'll be right by your side at Ever Realm Academy," Amber agreed. "If someone wants to make a comment, they'll have to go through me first!"

Sofia giggled, relaxing at those words. Even if the comments about beauty, and boys not liking a "monster" like her still hurt. She didn't understand why the word _monster_ was involved when it came to her. Did she frighten others because of the scars?

"You know what else I think would help?" James suggested, breaking into her thoughts.

"I know that look, James, and I think that's a wonderful idea!" Amber smiled.

"I heard Princess Elena singing this once when she tried to keep Sof calm the last time this happened," James smiled. "She let me borrow the music so if we volunteered to help Sof with her bandages, we could sing it to her too."

"And knowing you, you only needed to hear her sing it once before you learned it yourself!" Amber smirked, nuzzling Prince Blizzard against him.

"Thank you, Mom's ear for music!" James couldn't help but laugh too.

"Music does make everything better," Sofia smiled.

"See?" James grinned.

"James has taught you so well," Amber smiled as she found the CD Princess Elena had given them.

"And what's more, Sof, you're going to join us in the song too," James added.

"I think I know the answer to this already, but can Lady Lavender, Duchess Kitty, and Prince Blizzard sing with us too?" Sofia asked, reaching for her kitty.

"Of course," Amber smiled as James nodded at her side, "Everyone loves a good kitty sing-along!"

She started the song as she took Duchess Kitty in her arms, I never held my hand out  
And asked for something free  
I got pride, I could roll out  
For miles in front of me

As he took Prince Blizzard in his arms, James joined in, I don't need your help  
And I don't need sympathy  
I don't need you to lower the bar for me

He handed Sofia Lady Lavender after making her nuzzle her cheek.

Sofia took the kitty in her arms and relaxed a little, only grimacing at the touch of the bandages on her scar.

At Amber's nod, Sofia softly joined in, I know I'm superwoman  
I know I'm strong  
I know I've got this  
Cause I've had it all along  
I'm phenomenal and I'm enough  
I don't need you to tell me who to be

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," Amber murmured, stroking her hair with one hand, and leaning Duchess Kitty against them with the other. "The pain's going to fade over time. The bleeding will stop on its own."

She continued the verse, Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me  
Don't try to change a thing  
Can someone just know me?  
'Cause underneath  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"Amber's right. You can't rush this," James added. Suddenly, he got the same look of inspiration on his face that he got when he had an idea for one of his stories. "Remember when we were studying for one of our spelling tests in Royal Prep, and my nose started bleeding?"

Sofia nodded. She, James, and Amber had been studying for a spelling test before the Wassalia break. Baileywick would read the words to them, and they'd write them down. But when James' nose started bleeding since it was so dry, Baileywick had to have Violet take James out so she could help him and he could nasally spell the words for her. James had wanted to hurry up and have the nosebleed finish, but Violet had told him that he couldn't rush it.

"You can't rush the healing process, Sofia, just like I couldn't rush getting over that nosebleed," James told her what Violet had told him.

He sang with his sisters, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"Unless Mr. Cedric can do it for me," Sofia smiled.

"Sofia! No!" Amber couldn't help but laugh. "You have to let them heal on their own."

"Just take it one day at a time," James agreed. "That's all we can really do."

Sofia sighed as she leaned back on the pillows. What Amber and James said made sense. She smiled as she took Lady Lavender in her arms. "Our kitties do have nice voices," she smiled.

She pretended Lady Lavender was singing with her as she started the next verse, We walking on the ocean  
Turning water into wine  
We bury our emotion  
And pretend that we're just fine  
The only way to live now  
Is to know you're gonna fly  
Don't listen to the lying liars and their lies

"Yes they do," Amber smiled, imagining Duchess Kitty singing with her.

"They've grown up with music, just like we have," James smiled as he imagined Prince Blizzard singing with him.

"They sure have," Amber agreed.

She imagined Duchess Kitty singing with her as she sang, I know I'm superwoman  
I know I'm strong  
I know I've got this  
Cause I've had it all along  
I'm phenomenal, I'm enough  
I don't need you to tell me who to be

"I just hope that nobody says anything once the bandages are no longer needed and the scars are visible," Sofia admitted. "I had a nightmare about it."

James nodded softly. He remembered hearing Sofia cry out during the night, and he came to check on her. He sang a few songs to help calm her down, then spent the rest of the night with her, sleeping on her window seat. He also remembered the next morning, how Amber had blamed herself for not being there with her, but James had said that it wasn't her fault.

"I still say I should have been with her too," Amber murmured. "I should have known she'd have nightmares, and I should have helped her."

"It's not your fault, Amber," James assured her, "You've always been a sound sleeper, and I wake up for everything. Besides, I thought you might need a break. You know I want to help Sof too."

He imagined Prince Blizzard singing with him as he continued, Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me  
Don't try to change a thing  
Can someone just know me?  
'Cause underneath  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"I know," Amber smiled a little.

"And though she and I went through the trauma with Vor, you've helped us both," Sofia added.

She and Amber sang together, Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
Hey, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

As he listened to them, James grinned as he remembered how he had brought out just about every single game and toy they had, and how they had played with all of them, just to give Sofia a break from everything.

Sofia laughed beside him, remembering how she and James had even rigged up the cushion and Merlin's Blocks again, and with Rex pulling them like they did on the day they resolved the Elf Situation, they took another ride, at the same time challenging Skylar and Princess Elena to a race.

"Now that was fun!" Amber laughed, resting beside her sister. "I _have_ gotten better since then."

She smiled as she sang to her, I'm tired  
Can I just be tired?  
Without piling on all sad and scared and out of time

James grinned as he joined her, I'm wild  
Can I just be wild?  
Without feeling like I'm failing and I'm losing my mind

"You talk to Mom and Dad about the nightmares," Sofia smiled. "I promise I won't get trapped in the amulet again."

She gave Lady Lavender a hug as she sang, Can someone just hold me?  
Don't fix me  
Don't try to change a thing  
Someone just know me?  
'Cause underneath  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"And they always listen," James added.

"You know we're all going to be there for you, Sofia, no matter what anyone says," Amber agreed.

She pulled Sofia into a hug as she sang, I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"That's right," they heard a new voice behind them. They looked up to see Roland and Miranda in the doorway, and Baileywick was behind them with a cart filled with trays. "We thought we'd join you up here."

"Mom, Dad, you didn't have to do that," Sofia started.

"We knew Amber and James were helping you with your bandages, but now we find you three singing up here!" Roland smirked, hugging Amber and putting James in a headlock and mussing his hair. "Did you get distracted with music again?"

"We _are_ helping her!" James protested, trying to squirm out of Roland's grip.

He couldn't help but laugh as he continued, It's beautiful  
It's beautiful  
It's beautiful  
I'm broken and it's beautiful

"Really, Daddy!" Amber added with a laugh.

"They are, Dad," Sofia smiled. "They were helping cheer me up."

"About the scars?" Roland asked.

"Yes, and you know what James says about music making everything better," Sofia smiled.

"So it does," Roland smiled as he let James go.

"Now, children, you know it's eat first and play later," Miranda grinned.

"Yes, Mother!" Roland, Amber, James, and Sofia chorused.

"Okay, now that that's out of your systems, how about we have a little indoor picnic with all this food?" Miranda suggested.

"I'd like that," Sofia smiled.

"We haven't done something like that in a while," Amber smiled.

"Not since before Vor," James added.

"We need something like this," Miranda smiled as she helped move Duchess Kitty, Prince Blizzard, and Lady Lavender out of the way so they wouldn't get food on them.

"And perhaps tomorrow, if Sofia's up to it, we could all get in the Cloud Coaster and take a little trip to the Mystic Isles?" Roland suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Sofia smiled, "If my leg doesn't bleed, I'll be happy to show you around."

"But if it does happen, we'll drive you in the Cloud Coaster, and you can point things out," Miranda added.

"Good idea, Miranda," Roland smiled as they started planning their next family adventure.


	19. Hugo and Amber's separation song

**Someone asked about this song from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following their 'separation' in Just One of the Princes, Amber started to have second thoughts about her 'breakup' with Hugo. Little does she know that she's going to find a new interest in Desmond, and Hugo's going to be just fine with Sofia. Still, Hugo and Amber can't help but think of what might have happened if they were still interested in each other. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures is not mine.**

Amber: When I let him walk away  
What if I had spoke instead?  
Why did I go on concealing  
The confusion I was feeling?

Now I'll never get to say  
All the things I should have said  
Now there's no more love, just echos of  
A life we should have led

If I could take that moment back  
If he were here beside me still  
I'd let him see inside my heart  
Now he never will

Hugo: Maybe if I gave her time  
Maybe if I didn't go  
Maybe things somehow would change  
But now I guess we'll never know

Amber: If I could take that moment back

Hugo: If I could turn back time, I would

Hugo and Amber: If we could make a brand new start  
How I wish we could

Amber: Wish I could take it back  
But now it's gone for good

Hugo: Wish I had that moment back


	20. Sofia and Clover's special bonding song

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Friends Tigger and Pooh, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as they go home after their adventure in either Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, they could sing this as a reminder of their friendship and how they'll do anything for each other. My Friends Tigger and Pooh is not mine.**

Clover: Now that we are together  
Things couldn't be much better  
What we have has no measure  
'Cause when I'm with you  
There's not a thing I can't do

Sofia: If you need me I will be there  
What's mine is yours when we share  
There's nothin' that could compare  
To me and you, we're as good as new

Sofia and Clover: Together, whatever  
You and me, just how friends should be  
We're true blue, me and you  
Always come through, so happy we're together again

Clover: So glad we're on the same side  
Without you, things just aren't right  
If we don't see eye to eye  
You and me, we'll just agree to disagree

Sofia: Together, forever, you and me  
Just how should friends should be  
We're true blue, me and you  
Always come through, so we're happy we're together again

Sofia and Clover: Together, forever, you and me  
Just how should friends should be  
We're true blue, me and you  
Always come through, so we're happy we're together again  
Together again  
Together again.


	21. A flowery tribute to Queen Melinda

**Two of James' favorite pastimes have always been singing and music. But when he lost his voice at his birth mother's funeral, he vowed to never sing in public again. However, he's starting to have second thoughts about that when Sofia and Amber hear him in Queen Melinda's favorite spot in the garden on the anniversary of her death. They even discreetly join in and try to tell him again that it's all right for him to share his gift of music. Alice in Wonderland is not mine.**

"Amber, have you seen James?" twelve-year-old Sofia asked. "He's been acting strangely since he left the table this morning."

"Wasn't he going to his room to work on a story, or his usual mile-high stack of papers?" thirteen-year-old Amber asked.

"I thought he was, but he got this strange look on his face when Baileywick told us today's date. I thought I saw him going out to the garden," Sofia replied. "I know it's the two-year anniversary of your birth mother's death, but he shouldn't be alone."

"Okay, let's check the garden, then if he's not there, we'll check his room," Amber agreed. She had taken some time to remember Queen Melinda in her own room earlier, and had been thankful that Sofia had been with her to offer support. "And Sofia, thank you again for staying with me."

"Any time, Amber," Sofia smiled as they went to the garden. "But let's go find James. I think he needs us too."

At the same time, thirteen-year-old James was walking around the garden. He kept pausing by the Singing Sunflowers Queen Melinda had planted when he and Amber were little. As he listened to the soft singing, he couldn't help but remember the first time she had brought him out here to see them.

_Flashback_

_Queen Melinda had brought three-year-old Amber and James out to the garden with her. She wanted to show them the new flowers she had planted. They both liked trying to climb the Rising Rosestalks, but the Laughing Lilies were especially fun. Amber and James would try to look closely at the pretty pink flowers, but the flowers kept spraying them with their pollen. They thought it was a game, and so they kept running around the flowers and jumping in and out of them, giggling madly each time they were sprayed._

_"Okay, why don't we come back to these flowers later?" Melinda grinned, leading a giggling Amber and James away from the flower after their fourth time getting sprayed. But she couldn't help but laugh along with them, not only because what happened was so funny, but also because she had been sprayed with pollen herself as she rescued them._

_As they came near a group of sunflowers, Melinda grinned as she squeezed the children's hands, signaling them to stop. _

_"What are you doing?" James asked._

_"We play with these flowers too?" Amber asked._

_"That's the plan, sweetheart. Watch this, and listen," Melinda smiled as she started humming a few notes._

_Amber and James smiled as the sunflowers started singing with her. "They know the la-la-la song too!" James smiled. He sang with the flowers, "La-la-la!"_

_"That's right, James," Melinda grinned, tossing him up, then catching him and covering him with kisses._

_"Let's sing with the flowers!" James giggled as he took Amber's hands. "La-la-la!" he sang as he danced around with her._

_"La-la-la!" Amber giggled as James spun her._

_"You and your la-la-la!" Melinda smiled, scooping him and Amber up and spinning them around._

_"La-la-la!" Amber and James sang with the flowers. "La-la-la!"_

_End flashback_

As he sat near the Singing Sunflowers, James thought back to when he and Amber would play in the garden with Queen Melinda. He even remembered the song she used to sing, and after making sure he was alone, he started singing it as the sunflowers sang backup for him.

Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy balloon  
There are get-up-in-the-morning glories  
In the golden afternoon

"Amber, listen!" Sofia smiled.

"I hear it," Amber smiled softly as she nodded. "Mother used to sing that to me and James when we were in the garden with her. The Singing Sunflowers always sang backup for her."

At the same time, James was singing softly, There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune  
Tiger lilies love the dandelions  
In the golden afternoon

He didn't hear Amber softly echo him, The golden afternoon

As she and Sofia quietly approached, Amber softly joined him, There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede  
Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead...

She let him have a solo, You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in the golden afternoon

As he sang, James looked around, since he thought he was hearing someone singing with him. He looked up in alarm when he saw Sofia and Amber come up to him.

"Don't stop, James! You sound wonderful!" Sofia smiled.

"You certainly do," Amber smiled, "And Mother would certainly be proud of you singing her favorite garden song again!"

"But I can't sing in public!" James blurted out as he started tearing up as he realized that he had an audience

"You were singing outside your room, in front of us just now, and you sounded wonderful," Sofia repeated.

"And I'm positive that Mother doesn't hold you to what you said about never singing in public again," Amber smiled. "Let's just finish her song. I'm sure she's listening to us now."

"Well…okay…" James agreed as they hugged him.

Nodding in agreement, Amber and Sofia started, All in the golden afternoon  
The golden afternoon...

James softly started the last verse, You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance

Sofia and Amber finished the song with him, All in the golden afternoon!

"James, that was wonderful!" Sofia smiled as she hugged him. "Queen Melinda would be so proud of you!"

"You think so?" James asked, smiling as Amber hugged him.

"I know we are," Sofia smiled.

"Yes she would," Amber smiled. "She'd want you to keep singing, James, not just in your room, but with your door open, as well as around the castle, and in public."

"I'll think about it," James said at last. "I really liked singing out here again, and I hope she heard me."

Amber looked up toward Heaven, and she smiled. "I know she did."

As she watched them, Queen Melinda smiled. "I did indeed, James, and I'm so proud of you!"


	22. Sofia won't be struck speechless

**Different people asked about this song from the new Aladdin movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be interesting if Sofia sings this as she tries to make someone listen to her during a time when they're having doubts about something or refusing to listen to her. Still, Sofia meets every challenge she's introduced to head on, and she always comes out on top. Aladdin is not mine.**

Sofia: Here comes a wave meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder

(thinking of the events of The Floating Palace) But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down

(when she first meets Chrysta for Protector training) I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

(when she leads the rescue from the Jade Jaguar) Written in stone  
Every rule, every word  
Centuries old and unbending  
"Stay in your place"  
"Better seen and not heard"  
But now that story is ending

(when she decides to try out for Flying Derby) 'Cause I  
I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down

(as she leads the attack on Vor in Forever Royal) I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless  
Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

(as she faces Vor in the amulet) Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying:

(as she is named Protector of the Ever Realm): I won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless  
'Cause I'll breathe  
When they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless


	23. Clover won't let go of Crackle

**Someone asked about this Avril Lavine song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, in Bad Little Dragon, before she runs away, Clover tries to convince her to stay and not let Crispy get away with trying to get rid of her and frame her for what he's doing. They might even sing it when they're reunited in chapter 37 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. Avril Lavine's music is not mine.**

Crackle: Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

Clover joins in: I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

Clover: You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

Crackle: I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

Clover: I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

Crackle: There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

Clover joins in: I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Clover: Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Clover and Crackle: Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go


	24. Hugo and Sofia lead the way

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from Super Mario Odyssey, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Hugo and Sofia could sing this as they practice their Ice Dancing routine. As they learn a new skill, they could also think about how far they've come since they first got to know each other and Hugo learned that princesses can do anything a prince can do. Sofia's also teaching him that anything can be a prince or princess thing, and that he can do anything he wants if he puts his mind to it. Super Mario Odyssey is not mine.**

Sofia: Smash through the blocks that bar your way  
No time for fear just let it all fall away (it all fall away)

Hugo: Nobody believes in me and you  
Just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden  
As long as I've got you then I don't care

Sofia and Hugo: Kick up the wall and take the plunge  
Trippin' through two dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll swirl and swoon  
Just lead the way

Hugo: I'll throw my hat in the ring 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions

Sofia: Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together  
The fireworks are gonna start

[Instrumental break]

Hugo: Shake off the chains, you're runnin' free  
You'll be amazed at all that there is to see (Sofia: There is to see)  
Together we're racing for the goal  
Sofia: And no one can stop us now  
And maybe we don't know where we're going  
But we're gonna get there somehow

Hugo: Climb up the vine and land in the clouds  
Maybe then we'll swap up for down

Sofia: Cross the sea, we're still you and me  
I'll follow you (Hugo: Just lead the way)

Hugo and Sofia: You got me up on the moon and that's no jest  
We're miles above the rest  
Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine  
So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine


	25. A song for Candice's birthday bash

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lolirock, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as another surprise for Candice's birthday in chapter 38 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia, Sofia got all their new friends together for another party for Candice's birthday. Of course James picks a song that everyone loves, and a fun time is had by all. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping me with the story. Lolirock is not mine, and on a somewhat related note, happy birthday to me too!**

"Well, James, how do you plan to outdo yourself this year?" Amber grinned. She, James, Lucinda, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and their new friends Makayla, Rachel, and Holly were at the castle celebrating Candice's birthday. They had also invited Rachel's younger brother Noah along, since they all agreed with Queen Miranda's phrase 'the more the merrier.' It was a tradition for the younger ones in the castle to have two parties for their birthday: One was with the family (and Candice thought it was so nice that they called everyone in the castle an extended family), while the other party was for the younger people, which included a sleepover.

Candice giggled beside her. "Oh, Amber, I don't care what James picks; he's got a real talent for music! I still remember the serenade all of you gave Queen Miranda, but you don't have to do something like that for me!"

"Don't worry, Amber; I think I have a good song in mind for the party," James smirked.

"What is it?" Makayla asked as she approached the group.

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to hear it!" Sofia smiled.

"None of us can," Candice smiled.

"Makayla, Holly, Rachel, Noah, all of you are going to love this," Dorrie grinned. "James has a real talent for picking a song for someone's birthday!"

"I can't wait to hear it," Holly smiled, Makayla, Rachel, and Noah nodding beside her.

"Well, ladies, and Noah, the wait's over," James grinned as he took out a CD. He put it in the CD player as he added, "And as always, if you know the song, feel free to jump right in and join me!"

"James always invites us to join him when he serenades the lucky person," Lucinda explained to Makayla, Rachel, Holly, and Noah.

"I love sing-alongs!" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah!" Noah grinned beside her.

"Then you'll all love this one," James grinned as the music started.

He grabbed a microphone in one hand, and took Candice's hand with the other as he began to sing, Party, party, party night  
Party talking  
Party, party, it's alright  
Party talking

Candice grinned as she joined in, Spread the word that the party's out

"You want us to sing too? I think I'll take you up on that offer, James," Makayla smiled as she sang, What's the code for tonight (Rachel echoed, The party)  
Dolling up tonight (Holly joined in, For the party)  
Having fun in the starlight (Rachel and Noah echoed, Ooh, ooh)  
Diamond girls letting go (Holly and Lucinda joined in, Getcha, getcha, getcha)

"Nice one, James!" Amber grinned, remembering how much she, Hildegard, and Cleo had liked dancing to that song at their first combined sleepover with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade.

At the same time, Sofia spun Amber around as she joined in, Move your feet to the party we go  
Just move your body (Amber echoed, Party, party, party, night)  
Time to go crazy (Makayla joined in, Party talking)  
Follow the music (Candice sang to her, Party, party, it's alright)  
New friends (Holly sang back, Party talking)

"I remember this song at the sleepover too, Amber!" she added as they danced with Makayla and Rachel.

"Go, Sof!" James cheered as he intercepted Dorrie for a dance.

Dorrie grinned as she joined in, Hear that sound cause we're breaking all bounds  
We're moving faster (Noah echoed, Party talking)  
Diamonds glitters spinning around  
Flying through the roof (Sofia sang back, Party talking)

As Lucinda shot sparkles in the air, everyone sang together, Spread the word that the party's out

"I love this song!" Rachel smiled as she took the next verse, Getting up, cutting loose (Noah backed her up, The party)  
Time to get in the groove (Sofia and Lucinda joined in, For the party)  
Set your feet on the dance floor (Makayla and James sang with her, Ooh, ooh)  
Diamond girls letting go (Holly and Dorrie joined in, Getcha, getcha, getcha)

"You and James will get along just fine," Amber grinned. "He says that about any song that plays too!"

"You sing too, James!" Candice grinned.

"You even have to _ask_ me to sing?" James grinned as he sang, Breaking out  
Let yourself go  
Shout it out  
Let the word know  
With my friends  
Rocking the house  
Breaking out  
Get on the dance floor

All the girls whooped as Lucinda made more sparkles. "Way to go, James!" Candice cheered.

"Happy birthday, Candice," Rachel smiled as she hugged her.

At the same time, Makayla, Holly, and Noah were singing, Hit the beat and let yourself go  
Hit the beat and let yourself go  
Make some noise and let yourself go  
Move your feet to the party we go

Lucinda joined in, Just move your body (Candice sang back, Party, party, party, night)  
Time to go crazy (Sofia sang back, Party talking)  
Follow the music (Amber joined in, Party, party, it's alright)  
New friends (James joined in, Party talking)

"It's nice to sing this again," Amber smiled as Sofia nodded and they danced with Noah and Holly.

Makayla joined her in a dance as she joined in, Hear that sound cause we're breaking all bounds  
We're moving faster (Noah echoed, Party talking)  
Diamonds glitters spinning around  
Flying through the roof (James sang back, Party talking)

Everyone finished the song together, Party, party, party night  
Party talking  
Party, party, it's alright  
Party talking

"Happy birthday, Candice!" Everyone cheered over the applause.

"Thank you, everyone!" Candice smiled. "But the question remains, James, how _do_ you plan to outdo yourself next year?"

"We'll just have to see when next year comes," Dorrie grinned.

"That's right!" James smirked as he went over to the snack table.

"Well, whoever gets a song from you will be really lucky," Makayla smiled.


	26. Roland and Cedric have each others' back

**Someone asked about this song from Aladdin the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to prove that he's on Roland's side in In Cedric We Trust, Cedric could remind Roland of how they used to be friends when he starts singing the song they used to sing together as children, reminding him of all the fun times they had together. They might also sing it as Sofia notifies the Protectors about Prisma at the end of the episode. Aladdin the Musical is not mine.**

Cedric: As a Sorcerer with a second chance  
I would dare to dream  
I'd be given a new start free and clear  
So forgive me if I sing  
Or make a whole big thing  
But I just can't maintain my cool veneer  
(spoken) You don't mind if I squeal do you?

Roland (spoken): Be my guest!

Cedric: Oooooh! I can't believe this is actually happening!  
Well

Roland: You save me and Sofia  
Then I'll save you  
I won't bail or 23 Skidoo  
Say ain't it great to know somebody's got your back

Cedric: I'll check on Sofia in one second,  
I wanna sing this one little verse:  
That I owe you  
That you owe me  
Means we're Ollie Ollie Oxen Free!  
Say ain't it great to know that somebody's got your back!

Both: Ooooooh!

Cedric: I always knew that I could trust you sire

Both: Ooooooh!  
It's squid pro-quo then it's quo-pro-quid!

Cedric: I knew you'd see that fair is fair

Roland: Cross my heart and double pinky swear

Both: Say ain't it great to know that somebody's got your back  
Say ain't it great to know that somebody's got your back!

Cedric: No, after you  
Sure I'll take it

(Instrumental break)

Cedric: Hello?

Both: Alright!  
Ooooooh!

Roland: Without Cedric, we don't stand a chance!  
Ooooooh!  
This is the start of a fine bromance!

Both: Our bond will last like Mutt and Jeff's

Cedric: OMG the guys are BFFs!  
Say ain't it great to know that somebody's got your back!

Roland: It's give and take!

Cedric: It takes some tact

Roland: We gonna divvy things up  
I'm down with that

Cedric: If "Poof, Ka-Blam"  
Comes easily

Both: It's part of Cedric's Wizard-ology!

Cedric: I won't do tricks  
Like I used to do

Roland: But now I've got your back  
And I'll sing back up too!

Both; Sayin' ain't it great to know that somebody's got your  
Ain't it great to know that somebody's got your  
Ain't it great to know that somebody's got your  
Baaaack!  
Got your back!


	27. Everyone faces their fears

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Kingdom Hearts 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be interesting if, when faced with various obstacles, different students at Royal Prep sang this before facing their individual fears or doubts. They have a feeling that everything's going to turn out fine for them, but they still can't help but voice their nervousness. Kingdom Hearts 3 is not mine.**

Sofia (as she thinks of becoming a princess/Protector/Story Keeper): Breath, should I take a deep?  
Faith, should I take a leap?  
Taste, what a bittersweet  
All my, all my life

James (as he thinks of singing in public again): Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears

Cleo (as she thinks of standing up for herself and wanting to do her own thing): Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

Hugo (as he thinks about being the only boy in the Ice Dancing Class): Lose, soon I'll have nothing to  
Space, I guess that's what I choose  
A mile, could you walk in my shoes?  
All your, all your life

Vivian (as she thinks of speaking in front of the class): Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears

Kari (as she thinks of making mistakes in the dance at Student Art Night): Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

Desmond (as he thinks of climbing the Rising Rosestalk): Watch me cry all my tears

Everyone: Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, I'll be lying with you, love, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears


	28. Roland and Miranda's song of comfort

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this George Strait song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following Sofia's attack in theblindwriter95's story Amber's Promise, Roland and Miranda check on Amber and James to see how they're holding up. They know he's worried, and he wants to help, but they want to check on him before they make their next plan. Miranda's memory of singing to James when he had a panic attack is from chapter 6 of my story The Day the Music Died. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. If anyone is interested in the apricot fruit bars mentioned in the story, PM me and I'll give you the recipe. George Strait's music is not mine.**

James sighed as he went to his room. He knew Sofia would be in good hands with the doctors when they got home. He couldn't believe that Prince Felix of Martinstine and some of his friends had actually beaten her when all she had done was try to congratulate them on a good race following Royal Prep's victory in Flying Derby.

He half heard Amber begging Baileywick to let her stay by Sofia's side, but the steward refused, gently motioning Amber toward her room. He understood that Amber had been the one to find Sofia when she had been attacked, and she was still very upset about it. He only knew she wanted to stay by her sister's side. Not that he could blame her, James felt the exact same way, but even Roland and Miranda had said no, that they didn't need to be any more frightened than they already were.

He had already seen Sofia's reddish face and heard her soft protests while her clothes were being cut up so she could be cleaned and placed in her nightgown, being enough for him to witness without breaking down despite catching one non-bloodstained piece of cloth during the ordeal.

Realizing that he still had the piece of cloth in his hand, James placed it in his pants pocket before smiling at the sight of his stuffed dog Little Rex, his dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot, and his tiger Prince Blizzard on his bed.

Ever since he was a child, those three stuffed animals had been his closest friends. Even when he'd lost his voice and refused to sing in public, they had been there for him. They had even been his audience when he practiced the song he wanted to sing when he sang in disguise.

Out of habit, he picked them up and hugged them. He knew they couldn't reply, but they could still listen as he poured his heart out and told them his fears.

"I can't believe Felix did that," James murmured. "Sof was only trying to congratulate him on a good race! He could have thanked her and gone on his way! He and his friends didn't have to gang up on her like that!"

He remembered Sofia sleeping in Miranda's arms on the way back home. He'd never seen a riding outfit that torn or bloody before, remembering her chest rising and falling softly.

A few tears filled James' eyes. Amber had been lucky to find their sister when she did. Otherwise it'd would've been like losing his birth mother all over again. If Sofia had died before Amber found her, it would have been difficult for them to deal with another loss after dealing with Queen Melinda's death.

As he wondered what he could do for Sofia, James' eyes fell on one of his notebooks. He flipped through the blank pages and looked toward Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot. Just like these three had always been there to offer comfort when he needed it, they had always been there when he needed help with a story. He even alternately took Little Rex and Sir Blaze-a-Lot with him to his Creative Writing class, since the fairies often said stuffed animals were good listeners and came up with good ideas.

"You guys think I should do this?" he asked. "You know I'm not going to write about what happened to Sofia, but maybe I'll go back to what I did before I started writing my spy stories, and put you in a story for her. I know Amber liked those stories too, and I included her plush friends and her dolls in them, which she always liked." He looked toward the tiger and nodded. "You're right, Prince Blizzard; Sof might like some of her dolls and plush friends in it too. And yes, Sir Blaze-a-Lot, I'll make sure the story's not scary," he added, looking toward Sir Blaze-a-Lot, "It's going to be a story where everyone has fun."

Something fun was what Sofia would need during her healing process. But without the mention of flying horses, stables, racing, and gangs. James didn't need her scared of him like she would be with every other boy because of what happened.

He knew she had met his 'writing assistants' before, and she thought they were cute. She and Amber sometimes borrowed them when they had tea parties with their dolls. He even remembered another time, when Sofia had the flu and was stuck in bed, so he made up a story for her about her doll Maryanne going on an adventure with her plush bunny and her animal friends. Sofia had loved it, and said he could use her dolls and plush friends in a story whenever he wanted. (And it had been especially nice of her to give him a plate of apricot fruit bars as a thank you gift when she was feeling better!)

Finding a song to work with, James closed his door a crack, just so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He had revised his promise about keeping his door closed; he would still keep it closed when Roland was concentrating on royal business, but he would also keep it closed if anyone, not just Roland, needed quiet. And he felt that Sofia certainly needed peace and quiet after what had happened.

By now she had to be asleep, as the last time James had heard her, she had been extremely fussy, which was understandable.

A knock interrupted James as he put down his notebook and answered the door.

"James, is everything all right?" Roland asked as he and Miranda came in.

"First, is Sof okay?" James asked.

"Sofia's sleeping now," Miranda replied, pulling him into a hug. "We just wanted to make sure you and Amber were all right. We know this can't have been easy for you two either."

"I was just starting to do a little writing, and I was going to put some music on," James started, "But don't worry; I won't play it too loudly, and I'll keep the door open a crack..."

Roland cut him off with a hug. "We appreciate that, James; you're trying to be considerate and let Sofia rest. And we know you want to help her too. There's just nothing we can do right now."

"But Sofia's going to be okay," Miranda assured him with a smile.

"What did the doctors do to her?" James asked. "Other than what you had let me see."

"So far they've just gotten her cleaned and bandaged up," Roland started, stealing a look at James' notebook and 'helpers'. "They also gave her some medicine to help her sleep."

"Like the kind of potion Cedric used to give me and Amber when we had nightmares when we were little?" James asked.

"Very similar," Roland agreed. "He said it causes dreamless sleep."

"That's a very clever idea," Miranda agreed. "The last thing we want is for Sofia to have nightmares. We'll have to ask Cedric if he can give some to her."

"I think Amber and I might need something like that too," James muttered, hugging Prince Blizzard.

"We understand perfectly," Roland assured him. "Especially for Amber."

"I know. She's the one who originally found her," James sighed. "I partially heard Amber begging Baileywick to let her see Sofia."

"Which he declined, not wanting to make her more upset," Miranda recalled. "Though you two did hear Sofia fussing before we sent you to your rooms."

"I'm sorry, Mom," James murmured. "But when I got here, I thought I'd write Sof a story to cheer her up..."

"That's a wonderful idea," Miranda smiled.

"And I know something that will help you too," Roland agreed, picking up the CD that James had found. "We all agree that music makes everything better!"

James and Miranda smiled as Roland started singing, She looked so much like a lady, but she was so much like a child.  
A devil when she held me close, an angel when she smiled.

"And I see you're putting your writing partners in it, as well as Amber's plush friends and Sofia's dolls," Miranda smiled, seeing James' list of characters. "The girls will love that!"

"Before James started writing his mystery stories, he'd make up little stories of adventures that his and Amber's plush friends and dolls would go on," Roland smiled.

He continued, She always held it deep inside, but somehow I always knew  
She's go away when the grass turned green and the sky turned baby blue.

"It's true," James smiled a little. "Sofia will need some cheering up once she starts healing."

"And we'll be there to help her," Miranda smiled.

She joined in the chorus, And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Like a breath of spring, she came and left,  
And I still don't know why,  
So here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight.

"But what about the flying derby or boys or horses?" James wondered. "I don't want her scared of me or anyone else she knows."

"She knows you and your friends, and she knows that not all boys are like that, but perhaps it can't hurt to just talk to her," Roland suggested.

James smiled at the idea. He wanted to help Sofia, and to assure her that not all boys were like Felix.

Flying derby and horses would take a little while longer as James felt Miranda squeeze his hand.

"You can try it with flying derby too," She suggested with a smile. "Not everyone is like Felix when they lose a race."

"No. We're not," James muttered, tears starting to fill his eyes.

As he lost himself in thought, he joined in, She brought colors to my life that my eyes had never touched.  
And when she taught me how to care, I never cared so much.

"I heard that you and Amber are going to ride Minimus, to get him used to the idea of flying in the derby again, and being around other people," Roland smiled, pulling him into a hug. "We know you want to help him too."

"We know Sof can't ride him for a while..." James cleared his throat to get the lump out of it, "But Amber and I want to help Minimus, since he saw...what happened..."

"It's all right, James," Miranda murmured, taking him in her arms. "We'll get through this, and we'll help Minimus get through it too. Everything's going to be just fine."

She joined in again, I try not to think of her, but I fall asleep and do,  
And drift off where the grass is green and the sky is baby blue.

James nodded as a few tears escaped from his eyes. Sofia was the one in the most pain, not him or Amber. "I want to do something to help her," he murmured. "I know stories can only do so much, but..." he trailed off as he buried his face in Miranda's chest.

"Shhh...James, come here," Miranda whispered as James started crying. "It's all right. Just listen to the song. You know music makes everything better."

"We're here for you, James," Roland murmured as she started rocking him. "You know that. We're here for all of you."

As he started rubbing James' back, he continued the song, And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Like a breath of spring, she came and left,  
And I still don't know why,  
So here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight.

"I know," James sniffed. "I just want Sof to be okay."

"And she will be," Miranda promised. "We all just need to take it one day at a time."

"I wish I could have been there," James whispered. "I could have stopped them."

"Don't worry about that, James," Roland murmured. "Amber told us that it happened so fast that she didn't have time to find anyone to help her."

"I feel like I didn't do anything," James muttered.

"You helped keep Sofia calm when we were getting her on the coach," Miranda remembered. "And I remember you humming to her on the way home."

"She went to sleep afterwards," James remembered, trying to smile a little. "The hardest part was waking her up."

"Amber had to explain that she had to be cleaned up," Roland remembered. "Sofia didn't like that."

"But we were able to calm her down," Miranda smiled. "Even if she started getting fussy again."

"I was hoping you'd call me to help calm her down," James sniffled. "I helped Sof when she had a nightmare once."

"I heard. You talked for a little while, then you sang to her," Miranda smiled. "You said you wanted to help Sofia, and you did."

"And you know this will help you too," Roland added as he sang, And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Like a breath of spring, she came and left,  
And I still don't know why,  
So here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight.

"And you'll get more opportunities to help her when she starts healing," he added.

"Amber said that Felix kicked Sofia in the back," James frowned. "Will we have to help her relearn walking?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded, "The doctors will help her, but we'll help her practice physical therapy."

"I'll help her," James promised, "I know I didn't do a whole lot when Amber found her, but I'll make it up to Sof now!"

"You were talking to us and some of your friends after the race when it happened," Roland reminded him. "You couldn't have known what happened when Amber found her."

"That's right," Miranda agreed, "And we know you'll help her."

She and Roland finished the song together, And baby blue was the color of her eyes.  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies.  
Baby blue was the color of her eyes  
Baby blue like the Colorado skies…

As James listened to the song, and as he felt Miranda rocking him and rubbing his back, and Roland stroking his hair, he felt his eyes close. "I'll help her..." he murmured again.

Eventually he went to sleep as Miranda kissed his cheek, holding him in her arms.

"Two down, one to go," Roland smiled softly.

"I haven't sung anyone to sleep in years," Miranda smiled as she laid him down. "I remember once, before he started singing in public again, James had a panic attack, and I sang to him as I comforted him. It was something I always sang to Sofia, but it seemed to work on James as well."

"You'll have to sing it to her and see if she remembers it," Roland smiled as he tucked Prince Blizzard, Little Rex, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot in with him. "There we go. James' friends can tell him their ideas for his story in his dreams."

Miranda laughed softly, taking her husband's hand. The children would be okay. It would only take one day at a time.


	29. A princely graduation serenade

**Raven862 asked about this song from One Direction, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during one of Royal Prep's balls, James got all his prince friends together so they could serenade their favorite princesses. They might even sing it before they go to their new schools after graduating Royal Prep. One Direction's music is not mine.**

James (to Vivian): People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (Zandar: Talk-talk-talkin' about)

Hugo (to Sofia): 'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

All princes: Oh

Zandar (to Hildegard): They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's"  
But I bet you if they only knew (James: They don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

Desmond (to Amber): One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time, girl

Khalid (to Cleo): They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew (Hugo: They don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

James: They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know about us

Zandar: They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

All Princes: They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love yous" (James: I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (Hugo: If they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (Desmond: They would just be jealous of us)  
They don't know about the up all night  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (Zandar: Feels so right)  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

Hugo: They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us

Khalid: They don't know about the up all night  
They don't know I've waited all my life

Desmond: Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

All princes: They don't know about us  
They don't know about us


	30. Angelina's 'welcome' party song

**Going on and on and on asked about this song from Coco, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the party for their new sister, who was introduced in chapter 7 of our story The Lost Memories, Rachel, Noah, and their friends sang this song to Angelina. When Angelina starts to get fussy, everyone participates in a song guaranteed to cheer her up. They also give her a special present from a special family member. April and Amber's conversation is based on scenes from chapter 6 of my story The Secret Love Song, or from chapter 9 of my story The Day the Music Died. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. Coco is not mine.**

Everyone was having a great time at the welcome party for Rachel and Noah's new sister. Their grandmother Ruth, and their mother April, were there with the baby, Angelina, and even the baby was enjoying the party.

During the celebration, Rachel was at the karaoke machine, singing with Makayla and James. She had been trying to help make her mother comfortable, but April had told her to have some fun with her friends.

"I love hearing Prince James sing," April smiled as she listened to them and watched James spin Rachel and Makayla. "Rachel told me that her friends told her that he stopped singing in public when he lost his voice at his birth mother's funeral, but I'm happy he's doing it again."

"We all are," Amber smiled as she came over with a glass of punch for her. "He sang the song he and I were supposed to do at our school singing contest under a disguise, and everyone loved it. Unfortunately, someone unmasked him, but he covered his face and ran off. Thankfully, my family was able to convince him that our birth mother never held him to what he said about never singing in public again. He sang another song the next night, and unmasked himself. That weekend, we had a karaoke party, and he promised to never sing behind a closed door again, unless Daddy was concentrating on royal business or if someone needed quiet."

"That's good, since he's trying to be considerate," Ruth smiled. "I heard some of the songs on the CD he made for Angelina, and they were wonderful!"

A few minutes into the party, Angelina started getting a little fussy on her mother's lap.

"Oh, sweetheart, my little angel, it's all right," April smiled as she gently rocked her. "You're all right."

"Can James and I sing her a song too?" Rachel asked as she came over to check on them. She let Angelina hold her fingers as she stroked her hair.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Ruth smiled. "Prince James does have a special talent for finding a song for any occasion!"

"What about that song you used to sing to me and Noah?" Rachel suggested. "Any time we were sad or angry, you sang that to us!"

"That's perfect," April smiled. "And I have a copy of the song here!"

"James! I've got a musical challenge for you!" Rachel called as she put the CD in the CD player. "Let's see if you know this song!"

James grinned as he came up. "Brilliant! Musical challenge accepted!"

"James knows any song people try to challenge him with," Amber grinned as she came over.

"Well, I don't know about _any_ song, but people have said that I have Mom's ear for music," James grinned.

"Okay, Rachel, what song do you have in mind for him?" Makayla asked as she approached the group.

"How about this one?" Rachel grinned as she started a song.

When he heard the opening notes, James grinned. _"Yo soy el queso!"_

"You may be the cheese, James, but for now, sing the song!" Makayla giggled.

"Okay!" James grinned as he started singing,_ Que el cielo no es azul  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
Que es rojo, dices tú  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

"Mom used to sing that to me when I was little!" Sofia smiled as she joined in, _Ves todo al revés  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!  
Creo que piensas con los pies  
¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!_

"And I think you and I were singing this during our last Spanish test, which we both got extra credit for!" James added.

"And of course, if anyone knows it, feel free to join us!" Sofia called.

"Okay!" Makayla smiled as she sang with them, _Tú me traes un poco loco __  
Un poquititito loco  
Estoy adivinando  
Qué quieres y pa' cuándo_

_Y así estoy celebrando __  
Que me he vuelto un poco loco_

"I remember hearing Mom sing this to Sofia once after she became a princess," Amber smiled. "And Sofia, thanks for teaching it to me too!" She joined in, _Chiflado tú me vuelves  
Y eso está un poco loco  
Tu mente que despega  
Tú siempre con ideas  
_  
_"Muy bien,_ Amber!" Sofia smiled.

"I remember singing this to Rachel and Noah when they were little and got sick," April smiled.

She joined Noah and Rachel, who were also singing, _Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco_

Rachel stroked Angelina's hair as she sang to her, _Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
_  
As the song went on, Angelina giggled up at the people around her. She didn't know what they were saying, but they sounded like they were having fun!

At the same time, Makayla and Sofia smiled as they joined in, _Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco  
_  
James and Noah joined in, _Con mi cabeza juegas  
Todo es un poco loco  
Con mi cabeza juegas  
_  
Everyone finished the song together, _Un poquititititititititititititito loco_

As if she was giving them applause, Angelina squealed happily as she played with Rachel's fingers.

"Did that make you feel better?" Rachel smiled.

Angelina giggled and bounced up and down in her sister's arms.

"Music does tend to make everything better," James smiled.

"Well said, Prince James," Ruth smiled.

"Now that Angelina's feeling better, do you think she's up for a special gift?" Rachel asked.

"What special gift do you have in mind?" April asked.

Rachel smiled as she held out a bag. "Noah and I were looking through Papa's trunk, and we found something we think Angelina would love," she said as she put the bag on April's lap.

"That's a wonderful idea," April smiled. "We all agreed that Angelina should have something that belonged to your father too...oh, Rachel, that's so sweet!"

"I helped pick it out too!" Noah smiled as April lifted out a plush brown rabbit.

Angelina squealed at the rabbit, and she started drooling on it when April handed it to her. Rachel and Noah smiled at their sister with her new friend.

"We're so glad you like that, Angelina," Rachel smiled as Angelina put the rabbit's paw in her mouth. "That's a gift from Papa."

"He's watching over you, you know," April smiled. "All of you. You make him so proud!"


	31. The Order of the Wand's new theme song

**Different people asked about this song from the new Descendants 3 movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Ezekiel's 'birthday celebration' in Return of the Order of the Wand, he and the newly reformed Order of the Wand sang this as they made their plans. And while Ezekiel's not too keen on singing, he does like the idea of getting revenge! Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. Descendants 3 is not mine.**

Order of the Wand: From the North to the South  
From the East to the West  
Wizard boys, Witch girls  
You all know you're the best  
Hit the streets, it's your day  
Turn it up, now's your chance  
It's time to get up on your feet and dance!  
Whoo!

Neila: Anybody wanna be like us?  
Everybody wanna be like us!  
Hey

Greylock: All the boys from Rudistan

Ezekiel (spoken): And Orillia!

Baron von Rocha (spoken): And Zumaria!

Morgana: And the girls 'cause they know what's up  
Huh!

Neila: Your life could change today  
Your life could change today

Greylock: These streets named after us  
Because we paved the way

Baron von Rocha: Everyone come and take your shot  
Now's the time, show 'em what you got

Ezekiel: 'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance  
They said that being from Orillia was bad

Order of the Wand: Well it's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's cool to be... Bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your wands up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad

Neila: I wanna see you all rep your block  
I wanna see you all rep your block  
Hey!  
Show your pride, let me hear ya shout  
Yes!

All: We're in the Order of the Wand!

Morgana: We're here to celebrate  
We're here to elevate

Baron von Rocha: If you're down, then make your move  
But you best not hesitate  
Come on!

Neila: Today's the day that you won't forget  
The best to come ain't happened yet  
Take a bow, it won't be your last  
You're in the Order if anybody asks  
Whoo!

Order of the Wand: It's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's cool to be bad.  
Bad!  
If you got pride  
Raise your wands up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad

Greylock: They can try to deny our style  
But we were born this way  
'Cause you can take the sorcerer away from the magic  
But you can't take the magic out the sorcerer

Ezekiel: If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste  
Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass  
Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case  
'Cause Neila leads us  
And we're reppin' this place

Order of the Wand: So when I say "Conquer", you say "Kingdoms"  
Conquer! Kingdoms! Conquer! Kingdoms!  
When I say "All", you say "Day"  
All! Day! All! Day!  
When I say "Evil", you say "Order"  
Evil! Order! Evil! Order!  
When I say "Of the", you say "Wand"  
Order of the Wand!  
Come on

(Music)

Baron von Rocha: It's cool to be bad.  
Ahh - Ah  
Aah- Ah  
oo-oo

Order of the Wand: It's good to be bad.  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's cool to be bad.  
Bad!  
If you got pride  
Raise your wands up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad


	32. A sweet mystery in Orillia

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Barney, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during a visit to Orillia, everyone was involved in a sweet mystery. When some of Sandra's treats for the visitors go missing, a very fun interrogation takes place, and brings back some pleasant memories for Roland and Miranda. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Barney is not mine, and if you're interested in the recipes mentioned, PM me and I'll send them to you.**

"It'll be fun going to Orillia again, won't it, girls?" Nell smiled as the flying carriage traveled to what had to be one of Elena's favorite kingdoms.

"We see Elsa, Isa, and Anna!" Elena cheered, thinking of three of the kittens that Sandra had told them about in one of her letters. "And Sandra's kitty Ambre too!" She was too excited about seeing the kitties to remember that she got airsick in the coach.

"And we let Ricky meet the kitties too!" Gabby added, glancing at Ricky, who was asleep on Nell's lap.

"We'll even give Zoe and Sandra the kitties Queen Elena sent for them!" Elena giggled.

"You know she also sent one to Ezekiel, right?" Nell asked.

"Yeah! His kitty looks like-" Gabby started before Sofia covered her mouth.

"Don't give it away, Gabby," she smiled, "Let Ezekiel be surprised."

When they were almost there, Madeline looked down at the floor of the coach and said, "Um, Nell…the coach is…um…covered in yucky stuff…"

"I know. We're still working on Elena and her airsickness, Maddie," Nell murmured, recalling how Elena had been a little airsick when the coach first took off. Luckily, it hadn't been as bad as it normally was, so Nell was able to clean it up quickly. She still kept a bag for Elena to use, just to be on the safe side.

"She'll get over her airsickness in her own time," Bobby Lee agreed, "She just has to take it one day at a time. But when we were preparing for the trip, Sofia, James, and Amber took her for a ride every day on their horses to try and help her."

Madeline smiled and let Elena curl up on her lap, remembering how she'd see her on the horses every day.

"She did a good job with them," James smiled, "And at least I'm not afraid of seeing her and Gabby, or anyone else, alone on the horses anymore."

"They'll try something like that when they're older," Nell smiled.

When the coach landed in the courtyard, Elena looked around for any signs of Elsa, Isa, Anna, and Ambre. "Where kitties?" she asked over Nigel's announcing them.

"Well, hello to you too, Elena," they heard Sandra's voice behind them.

"Sandra!" Elena smiled, running up to her.

"I apologize, Princess Sandra, we've tried to teach Elena patience," Nell apologized.

"Don't worry," Sandra said as the rest of the Orillian royal family came up, "Good things have been known to come to those who wait."

"You sound like Miss Bianca," Madeline giggled.

"She does give good advice, Butterfly," Nell smiled. "Elena, how about we say hello to the royal family first, then we see the kitties?"

"Okay," Elena smiled. She looked around. "Where doggie?"

"Doggie?" Gabby looked worried and clung to Nell's hand.

"Don't worry, Gabby, Spike went to the stables a few minutes ago," Sandra assured her. "He'll be out there for a while."

Gabby smiled a little. "Okay…"

"It's all right, Gabby," Sofia smiled. "You know that if you leave Spike alone, he'll leave you alone. But you also know that he's little and he won't hurt you."

"Okay," Gabby agreed.

"Okay, now that we've all agreed to give Spike his space, we've got some presents for you, Zoe, and even one for Ezekiel," Nell said as she gave Sandra a small package. She gave one to Zoe, and one to Ezekiel when he came up to them.

"Thank you!" Sandra smiled as she lifted out a brown stuffed jaquin.

"They're all kitties!" Elena giggled.

"Like yours!" Zoe smiled, seeing Kitty in her arms.

Giving Elena a mock frown, Amber playfully scolded, "Oh, Elena, you just couldn't wait, could you?"

"I see that," Patricia smiled as she watched Zoe unwrap a dark pink jaquin. "But we can't blame her; she is little, and everyone gets excited about surprises."

"And we have been teaching her about being patient," Nell smiled.

Meanwhile, even Ezekiel smiled as he opened his package and revealed a black and tan jaquin. "Thank you," he said as he looked over the dachshund-colored version of Kitty, his sisters echoing their thanks. "He looks just like Spike!"

"But that Spike's a kitty!" Elena smiled, trying not to flap her hands in front of him.

"Now, Queen Elena said all you have to do is touch the collar and the names appear," Sofia spoke up, hoping to distract Ezekiel, who simply nodded as he touched the jaquin's collar.

At the same time, Sandra and Zoe touched the jaquins' collars, and the respective names of the new jaquins were revealed to be Spike, Reno, and Eldora.

"Now you really have a kitty named Spike!" Zoe smiled.

"That was very nice of you," King Robert smiled; a few days ago, he and Queen Elena had signed papers making Orillia and Avalor trade partners and allies. "Now, if you'll all follow us into the sitting room, we have plenty of refreshments waiting for us."

Elena smiled and tugged at Nell's hand. "Sandra make cookies?"

"Possibly," Nell smiled. She, as well as everyone from the castle, loved the treats that Sandra made, and she always copied the recipe for them.

"Sandra said she found a new cookie recipe," Patricia said as she led the way to the sitting room. "She made a large batch of them for you, as well as a cake."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to fatten us up so she could take over our kingdom!" Bobby Lee grinned as Sandra brought out a cart full of treats.

"Robert!" Nell scolded playfully.

"I wouldn't be worried about that, Robert," Roland chuckled, "You, the guards, and the knights can easily handle one princess!"

At the same time, Sandra lifted the cover of one of the trays, and found that all the cookies were gone. "What happened?" she frowned. "I know I made a few extra cookies, just in case someone came along and wanted to try one, but I know I set aside a whole plateful for all of you!"

James grinned. "Sounds like a mystery!"

"You make a Andrew story about this?" Gabby asked.

"Andrew story?" Zoe frowned, but then she smiled. "Oh, that's right! Sandra says James made a spy character named Andrew Harmon! My friends read the magazine he has the stories in!"

"Yeah! And we sing this!" Elena added. "Miss Milly always sang it for snack time in preschool!"

She started singing and clapping to the beat with Gabby, Who took the cookies from the cookie jar?

Madeline, Sabrina, James, Sofia, and Amber chorused, Elena took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Elena looked up. Who me?

Everyone chorused, Yes you.

Elena shook her head. Couldn't be.

Everyone asked, Then who?

"And on that cheerful note, I think I'll go do some work in the stables," Ezekiel said as he left the room. "But I'll put my new Spike up in my room first."

When Ezekiel was gone, Sofia started, Gabby took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Gabby smiled innocently, Who me?

Everyone chorused, Yes you.

Gabby giggled, Couldn't be.

Everyone asked, Then who?

As he listened to Elena and Gabby singing and clapping, Roland smiled. He remembered when he and Melinda would play this game with James and Amber when they were little.

Seeing his smile, Amber grinned herself as she said, James took the cookies from the cookie jar.

James smirked. Who me?

Sofia and Amber chorused, Yes you.

James gave them Amber's 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look. Couldn't be.

Sofia and Amber asked, Then who?

Even Miranda smiled. She remembered playing this with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade when they lived in the village.

"We used to play this with Ezekiel, Zoe, and Sandra too," Patricia smiled, seeing her nostalgic look.

At the same time, as if that was her cue, even Sandra joined in, Zoe took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Zoe looked up. Who me?

Everyone chorused, Yes you.

Zoe shook her head. Couldn't be.

Everyone chorused, Then who?

During that verse, Nell looked around. "Where did Sabrina and Maddie run off to?"

"They couldn't have stolen the cookies; they were with us the whole time," Amber smiled as she patted the beat on Elena's hands. She smiled to herself. She used to play this with Hildegard and Cleo when they were little, and for some reason, even though he was never in the room with them when they were playing, James was always the one who took the cookies.

Elena giggled as she sang, Sandra took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Giving her a 'why-would-I-steal-my-own-cookies' look, Sandra asked, Who me?

Elena smiled. Yes you.

Sandra shook her head. Couldn't be.

Everyone asked, Then who?

"They whispered to me that they had to take care of business, if you know what I mean," Bobby Lee whispered to Nell. "They found one of the maids, and she told them that she'd help them. They'll be back in a minute or two."

"Okay, so long as they have an alibi," Nell smiled as she watched Gabby pat the beat on Ricky's hands.

As she patted Ricky's hands, Gabby sang, Ricky took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Bobby Lee picked Ricky up and did a 'Mr. Napkin Head' routine as he said, Who me?

Everyone chorused, Yes you.

Bobby Lee grinned, Couldn't be.

Everyone asked, Then who?

"Gabby and Daddy are silly, aren't they, Ricky?" Nell grinned as she took him in her arms. "I know you wouldn't do that!"

As Ricky giggled, Sofia asked, "Who could it be then?"

A minute later, Madeline, Sabrina, and Alyssa came back to the sitting room, just in time to hear the song.

Nell grinned as she patted Elena's hands and sang, Maddie took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Remembering the game they used to play, Madeline giggled, Who me?

Nell blew her a kiss. Yes you.

Madeline hugged her. Couldn't be.

Everyone asked, Then who?

"Nell used to play that with us!" Sabrina giggled.

"And now we teach Ricky!" Elena smiled.

At the same time, Sofia started, Sabrina took the cookies from the cookie jar.

Sabrina giggled, Who me?

Everyone chorused, Yes you.

Sabrina smiled sweetly. Couldn't be.

Everyone finished the song and game, Then who?  
Then who?  
Then who?  
Then who?

They all pointed at each other and shouted, It's you!

Nell smiled. "Bri, Maddie, we haven't played that game in a while!"

"You haven't seen the cookies that Sandra made, have you, you little cookie thieves?" Bobby Lee asked.

"We take one little apple Danish and they never let us forget," Sabrina pouted. "But no. We only asked Miss Alyssa here to help us find the potty."

"I actually did see someone take the plate," Alyssa spoke up. "Princess Sandra left to get a knife to cut the cake she made, and I saw one of the knights put the cookies in a bag and take it out."

"Well, the knights like my treats as much as everyone else in the castle," Sandra smirked.

Madeline giggled. "They're really good! But I saw someone with a pretty bag go in the kitchen while Miss Alyssa was showing us were the potty was."

"A bag?" Zoe asked.

"It had to be Sir Avery," Sandra reasoned. "He always carries a bag to take treats with him when he gets hungry working on royal documents. And Zoe, you should know that all of Orillia's knights are self-proclaimed cookie fans. And I'm telling the truth about this, I kid you not, a few weeks ago, I made another batch of cookies and a cake for one of Mom's queenly get-togethers, and Sir Avery came in after he'd finished editing some papers that needed her signature. He took a bite of one cookie, then grabbed my arm, dragged me out of the kitchen, marched me to the throne room where Dad was having a meeting with some other kings, and said, and I quote, 'Your Majesty, your daughter needs to be knighted immediately; her new cookie recipe is amazing!'"

"I think I saw Sir Finnegan doing that with James after he tried that new grilled cheese sandwich he made for him!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"The one where it was a mix of a sloppy joe and a grilled cheese sandwich?" Nell grinned. "James let me try some of that, and it was wonderful!"

"I remember that," Roland chuckled. "Sir Finnegan insisted that I try it as well, and it was very good!"

"You're welcome!" Sandra grinned.

"Yes, Sandra, thanks for the brilliant recipe!" James grinned.

Over everyone's laughter, Sir Avery, who was not only one of the castle's knights, but also one of the royal scribes, entered. "Your Majesties," he said as he bowed, "First, I have the finished drafts of the trade agreements you asked for. Second," he added as he drew Sandra forward, "Your daughter needs to be knighted immediately; her new cookie recipe was amazing!"

"Thank you, Sir Avery, but did you by any chance steal a plate of cookies meant for our guests?" Robert smirked.

"All the knights were raving about them as well, your Majesty," Sir Avery grinned, slinging an arm around Sandra.

"Now aren't you glad I make extra treats for everyone?" Sandra asked as she took the bag and started passing the cookies out.


	33. Sofia's song for her new friend

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as she's practicing with Minimus for the Flying Derby tryout race in Just One of the Princes, Sofia sang this to him to calm him down. Sofia also remembers this as a song Ruby and Jade sang with her when she was scared about something, and they also sang this on the day she became a princess. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: I'm gonna count to three  
Then we gonna take the leap  
'n spread our wings on the way down  
'Cause we were born to fly  
New friends in the sky  
Just having a big time  
Hear the giggles in the air  
So much happiness and joy!

That's right  
We were born to fly  
'n Have fun  
Soar up in the sky  
Laugh, laugh  
Magic is a lifestyle  
Happiness is you and I

Minimus  
We were born to fly  
Up, down  
Soar up in the sky  
Hahhahhah  
Joy is a lifestyle  
Happiness is me and my friends

Fly, fly, fly, high, high, fly, fly, laugh, laugh and fly  
Happiness is you and I  
New friends  
We were born to fly  
Up, down  
Soar up in the sky  
Hahhahhah  
Joy is a lifestyle  
Happiness is me and my new friend


	34. Hugo and Sofia make their own destiny

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during their performance in Lord of the Rink, Sofia and Hugo sang this as Hugo discovers his love of ice dancing. They might even sing it as they spend time together after winning the Flying Crown race. As they share the song, they'll even feel a spark of romance starting to grow. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Hugo: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

Sofia: You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

Hugo and Sofia: All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

Sofia: It feels impossible

Hugo: It's not impossible

Sofia: Is it impossible?

Both: Say that it's possible

Hugo and Sofia: How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

Sofia: You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied


	35. Cedric and Sofia's 'berry' sweet duet

**As a way to help their little 'strawbaby' Nana go to sleep (see AquaTurquoise's stories), I thought it would be fun if Cedric and Sofia sang the special song they made up, which was inspired by Wormwood's nickname for her, "Strawberry Shortcake". Nana fell in love with the song, and it became her favorite lullaby. Unfortunately, Wormwood can only handle so much cute, and makes a quick escape! But Cedric and Sofia don't mind; they know the song is all in good fun! Nana is the character of MarionetteJ2X, and is used with permission. Wormwood's friend Nina, and Raven Haven, are owned by AquaTurquoise. Wormwood's flashback is from chapter 3 of AquaTurquoise's Shades of Life. Strawberry Shortcake is not mine.**

Sofia smiled as she carried Nana to her bed. "All right, little Strawbaby, time to go to sleep!" she said as she turned the covers down, "And would you like Mr. Cedric and I to sing your special song to send you off to sleep?"

Cedric smiled when he saw Nana nod happily at the mention of the song that he and Sofia had recently made up. "All right, dear girl, your special song it is. Sofia, since I started last night, you can start this time."

Sofia smiled. "Okay!"

"And we should also thank Wormwood for the inspiration for the song," Cedric smirked over at Wormwood, who mentally cringed at the mention of Nana's favorite song.

_Wormwood's flashback_

_"Are you kidding?" the bird scoffed. "Let's see. Go to a magical retirement village with you sappy 'partners' and your human strawberry shortcake, or get some long-overdue rest in a peaceful tower for a change. Hmm! Whatever will Wormwood choose?"_

_"I can't believe you'd just abandon your sister," Sofia joked with a grin, snickering as the bird shot her a pointed look. "You're an awful brother, Wormwood."_

_"Ugh, the sooner you three leave, the happier I'll be. And stop calling her my sister and trying to create a 'bond' that just isn't there."_

_"Your time spent getting your head scratched and playing games with the 'strawberry shortcake' paint a different picture, Wormy," Cedric remarked sardonically, snickering as the raven balked._

_"Goodbye already! Get out!" He huffed as the laughing duo finally left, their sleeping charge still tucked in Cedric's arms. "Finally. Maybe now I'll get some sleep." He yawned before settling down, closing his eyes, and drifting off._

_End Wormwood's flashback_

"Oh, Wormwood, don't pout," Sofia giggled, seeing his reaction. "That was such a cute name you came up with! See, all that time listening to James sing as he helped clean Mr. Cedric's workshop, and seeing him play word games with us has paid off!" When Cedric started the music, she sang, Who sleeps all night in a cake made of strawberry?

Cedric smiled as he took Nana in his arms and joined in, Wakes up right in a cake made of strawberry?

Sofia smiled as she continued, Lives in a round little cake made of strawberry?

She and Cedric sang together, Strawberry Shortcake!  
Wouldn't you know?

Wormwood groaned and immediately flew toward the window. "And on that sickeningly sweet note, good night to all of you! I'll be at Raven Haven with Nina tonight and see you in the morning!"

"What, you don't want to sing your sister's special lullaby to her?" Cedric called after him. When he heard Wormwood groan, he called, "Very well; it's your loss, Wormy!" When Wormwood was gone, he sang, Who sweeps her floors in a cake made of strawberry?

As Nana giggled silently, Sofia took her and danced her around as she sang, Plays outdoors from a cake made of strawberry?

Cedric intercepted her and sang to the little strawberry girl, Games and chores in a cake made of strawberry

He and Sofia sang together, Strawberry Shortcake  
Wouldn't you know?

Sofia smiled and got Nana in her pajamas as she sang, It's love that makes her garden grow  
With lots of pretty berries in a row

Cedric used a spell to brush Nana's hair as he joined in, She greets each day with a berry glow

He and Sofia sang together, She's Strawberry Shortcake, wouldn't you know

Sofia carried her over to her bed as she sang the last verse, What's it like to stay in a cake made of strawberry?

Cedric tucked her in as he joined in, Work and play in a cake made of strawberry

He and Sofia kissed her as Sofia sang, Learn the way of Little Miss Strawberry

They finished the song together as Nana fell asleep, Strawberry Shortcake  
And you will know  
Strawberry Shortcake says you'll know

Nana sighed happily in her sleep. She loved this song!

"She does like the song," Sofia smiled, knowing that Nana always had happy dreams after hearing her favorite song.

"Indeed she does," Cedric smiled. "But I wonder about something. Should we ask James if there are any other strawberry-themed songs that Nana might like?"

"Knowing James, there probably are," Sofia grinned. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. I'll talk to James in the morning and see what songs he recommends!"

"All right," Cedric smiled. "And I hope you have a 'berry' pleasant sleep!"

"You too!" Sofia giggled as she left for her own room.


	36. A new friendship song for Candice

**As another way to cheer Candice up after Ezekiel insults her in chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, I thought it would be nice if the girls sang another one of their favorite songs to her. They'll also tell Candice that they'll stick by her side no matter what, since they're better together. Descendants Wicked World is not mine, and on a more serious note, rest in peace Cameron Boyce (a.k.a. Carlos)**

Candice (spoken): I am so glad that all of you are staying with me through all of this.

Sandra (spoken): And I am so sorry for not stopping Zeke when he was saying that to you.

Candice (spoken): Apology 100% accepted!

Amber (spoken): Enough already! Let's sing another song!

Sofia (spoken): Oh, Amber!

Dorrie (as she starts some music): You ready?  
Oh, oh, uh yeah  
Uh-uhh (Amber: Let's go)

Sofia: Don't have to win the gold all on your own  
We're a team now we're stronger  
Don't gotta face the whole world all alone  
Cause we could go further

Lucinda: The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark  
Like a jewel we'll shine brightly  
Wherever we are  
If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Sandra: Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment  
It's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
'Cause we're better together

Amber: Every one of us is more than strong enough  
But when we work together (Lucinda: Work together)  
We're a power that nothing else can touch  
Every piece makes us better

Sandra: The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark  
Like a jewel we'll shine brightly  
Wherever we are  
If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart (Sofia: Fall apart)

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Sandra: Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment  
It's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
'Cause we're better together

Sofia: We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better (Lucinda: Yeah)  
We can do whatever  
We are stronger (Sandra: We're stronger)  
All of us together (Dorrie: Together)  
Only makes us better  
We can do whatever  
Yeah!

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Sandra: Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment  
It's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
'Cause we're better together

Sofia: We are stronger (Amber: Oh, oh)  
All of us together (Dorrie: Oh, oh)  
Only makes us better (Sandra: Oh, oh)  
We can do whatever (Lucinda: Oh, oh)

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Sandra: We are stronger (oh, oh)  
All of us together (oh, oh)  
Only makes us better (oh, oh)  
We can do whatever (oh, oh)  
'Cause we're better together


	37. Another Royal Prep graduation song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as another graduation song, Sofia and her friends got together to sing one last song before they went their separate ways. However, they know they're not really saying goodbye; they'll see each other again. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Sofia: When things are going the wrong way,  
When you don't know how to play,  
It takes someone like me,  
Come on believe me, you'll see!

Amber: To solve the problems for you,  
When you don't know what to do,  
You need someone like us!  
(It takes someone like us!)

James: It may be strange but it's true,  
Things can be better when you,  
Trust in someone like me,  
Come on believe me, you'll see!

Hildegard: It's not as easy as it seems,  
But don't give up on your dreams,

Cleo: You need someone like us,  
With the rain, or the sun,

Vivian: One for all, all for one,  
Can't you see?  
You and me, we will be...

Everyone: Best friends till the end,  
We go together as one  
Come and join the band,  
With you we'll double the fun  
You can count on me,  
As I can count on you.

Zandar: 'Cause we'll be best friends till the end

Hugo: When you're not finding your way  
When you don't know what to say,  
It takes someone like me,  
Come on believe me, you'll see!

Desmond: To solve the problems for you,  
When you don't know what to do,  
You need someone like us!  
(Sofia: It takes someone like us!)

Khalid: There's nothing that can't be done  
If we're together like one  
That's the way, that's the key!  
Come on believe me, you'll see!

James: It's not as easy as it seems,  
But don't give up on your dreams,  
You've got someone like us!  
With the rain, or the sun,  
One for all, all for one,  
Can't you see?  
You and me, we will be...

Everyone: Best friends till the end,  
We go together as one  
Come and join the band,  
With you we'll double the fun  
You can count on me,  
As I can count on you.

Sofia: 'Cause we'll be best friends till the end

Princes: Best friends till the end,  
Forever here by your side  
No need to pretend  
A friend do not need to lie  
You can count on me,  
As I can count on you.

Sofia: 'Cause we'll be best friends till the end

Princesses: Best friends till the end,  
We go together as one  
Come and join the band,  
With you we'll double the fun  
You can count on me,  
As I can count on you.

Everyone: 'Cause we'll be best friends,  
We'll be best friends till the end!


	38. Sofia's debut ball song and dance

**Sofia2017 planning suggested this classic Brooks and Dunn song, so enjoy your request! As a way to help her learn dancing in time for her introductory ball, I thought it would be fun if Bobby Lee and James taught her not only the proper waltz, but also some of the ways the guards have fun! Bobby Lee knows that James is sensitive to the idea of singing in public, but he knows that he'll get used to the idea again, and he just needs to take it one day at a time. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Brooks and Dunn is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, see chapter 32 of my story Now Day Karaoke Party.**

Sofia sighed as she watched the guards and junior guards practice drills. She had been moody ever since she got home after James had pulled that trick on her with the enchanted swing. As she went to her room, she thought she heard him calling after her, but she ignored it. She just wanted to be alone.

A few hours later, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she called, looking up from the book she'd been reading on her window seat.

The door opened, and one of the castle's junior guards came in, along with James. "Princess Sofia?" he asked.

"It's just Sofia," Sofia smiled. "Please, come in...both of you." She liked the guard, Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson, but she wondered why James was with him. "James? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I've been a royal dunce," James admitted, "I should never have pulled that prank on you. I was supposed to help you make a good impression, and I blew it."

Sofia smiled a little. It seemed like James had learned his lesson, but she wondered why Bobby Lee was with him.

"James and I had a discussion about what he did, and we decided it would be a good idea for us both to cheer you up," Bobby Lee smiled. He walked over and sat next to Sofia on her window seat. "I've known Amber and James since they were little, and while I know Amber's jealous of you right now, James here normally wouldn't do what he did."

"Really?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Amber talked me into pulling a prank on you," James admitted. "I told her that Dad wanted us to help you, but she told me to do that."

Sofia managed a smile. "I forgive you, James," she said at last. "I'll talk to Amber about this too."

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

"But even though you apologized, I still can't dance," Sofia's smile faded a little.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Bobby Lee smiled. "If you'll come out to the field with me and James, we'll take care of everything!"

"You know how to waltz?" Sofia grinned.

"I had some practice last year," Bobby Lee smirked. "Plus being with royalty for nine years, you learn a thing or two."

"So you're a prince in disguise?" Sofia smirked playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Bobby Lee grinned, "But among my guard friends, I'm the lord of the line dance!"

"And you've got the king of karaoke right here!" James grinned, spinning Sofia and giving her a little bow.

"But you said you don't sing in public," Sofia looked puzzled.

James and Bobby Lee's smiles faded a little. James had lost his voice when he was supposed to sing at Queen Melinda's funeral, and he had vowed never to sing in public again. He also sang with his door closed, since he didn't want anyone to hear him. However, he was starting to get the feeling that whenever Bobby Lee passed by his door, he'd open it a little so he could hear the song better. He tried not to notice, but he actually did like the applause he got from the "impromptu concerts", and he also liked it when the guards, or other people who were passing by, would gather outside his door and sing with him.

"We're working on it, Sofia," Bobby Lee said at last. "We've told James that he can sing with his door open again when he's ready."

"Okay," Sofia smiled.

"Now, I'll be taking the lead. It's only proper for the gentleman to lead the lady," Bobby Lee smiled, mussing her hair. "My friend Helen thought it was the opposite."

"That's silly!" Sofia giggled. "Did she teach you to waltz?"

"No, but my mother taught me the proper way to waltz," Bobby Lee smiled, spacing her and James out. "Now, this is James' dance space; Sofia, this is yours."

Sofia grinned when she heard that. She loved the movie that Bobby Lee was quoting! "But Bobby Lee, we're not doing the cha-cha; this is a waltz!"

"Very good, and you know your movie references!" Bobby Lee grinned. He helped count the beat for them, and before Sofia knew it, she was moving with James in a perfect waltz.

"I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Sofia cheered.

"You really are, Sofia; well done!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"I'll talk to Amber about not messing anything up for you tomorrow," James promised.

"And if she does?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"I'll talk to her," Bobby Lee assured her. "Your welcome ball is going to be the longest time I'll be in my shift."

"Really? Dad requested you to come?" James asked.

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled, "I wouldn't miss Sofia's welcome ball for anything!"

"I'm glad you're going to be there," Sofia smiled.

"Don't forget to ask for your favorite songs," Bobby Lee continued. He turned to James. "And so help me, James, one way or another, you're going to sing with me!"

Sofia giggled as she watched Bobby Lee pounce on James, knock him to the ground, and started digging his fingers into his ribs and stomach. She knew this was in good fun, and it reminded her of when she first met Amber and James when Miranda first brought Roland's new slippers.

"Come on, Sofia! Wasn't there something you wanted to say to James too?" Bobby Lee called over James' laughter.

Sofia smirked. "Okay," she said as she knelt next to James and danced her fingers over him. "This is for pulling that prank on me at school!"

"Hey! I apologized for that!" James protested.

"I know!" Sofia giggled. "But this is more fun!"

"Especially with more than one person," Bobby Lee added.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Bobby Lee and Sofia looked up to see some of the guards standing nearby, looking amused.

"Something we should know about?" one of the guards, Jackson, asked, trying to hide his smile.

"No thanks; we've got this, right, Sofia?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Yes, but let's let James up for now," Sofia smiled. "We can get him again later."

"Okay," Bobby Lee grinned as they released James. He added quickly, "And that, Princess, is how you get the stubborn prisoner to divulge information!"

"Yeah, right, Robert," another of the guards, Aiden, smirked.

"For being the youngest of the guards, we know you too well," Jackson added with his own smirk. "What were you doing with the new princess?"

"Teaching her to waltz," Bobby Lee replied.

"You're a little tall for the new princess to lead her into one," Aiden playfully teased.

"That's why I had James helping me," Bobby Lee grinned, mussing James' hair as they helped him up.

"Can I help it if I'm short?" James grinned.

"Oh, James," Sofia giggled. "But I can't wait to hear you sing at the ball!"

"You're going to sing at the ball? Well, in that case, we'll have to get a great song for you!" Aiden grinned.

"Let's do the one that goes with the dance," Bobby Lee agreed. "But will she know it?"

"The song, or the dance?" James asked.

"Both, and so we teach the princess another dance," Jackson shrugged. "Her debut ball is supposed to be a fun event, right?"

"Right. Roland's looking forward to dancing the first waltz with her," Bobby Lee smiled.

"And you better be looking forward to staying up all night, young man," Jackson smirked.

"So get plenty of sleep," Aiden added.

The next night, following a sleeping spell Sofia had accidentally cast, which she was able to fix with help from Amber, and a surprise appearance by Cinderella, she was dancing with James when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Bobby Lee behind her, looking none the worse for wear from what had happened. "Bobby Lee! Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Sofia," Bobby Lee smiled. "I've been watching you the whole time, and you're doing great. You were wonderful out there with your father earlier."

"So, you don't remember falling asleep?" Sofia asked.

"Falling asleep?" Bobby Lee frowned. "No, I might have dozed off earlier, but I'm awake now."

Sofia giggled, tugging at his pants leg. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked with a smile.

"If it's okay with his majesty," Bobby Lee smirked. "I saw you and Amber getting along."

"What can I say? We're forever after friends now," Sofia shrugged.

Bobby Lee smiled, unaware that Sofia had met Cinderella, who had helped give her the push she needed to ask Amber for help. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. If Sofia and Amber were getting along now, that was all that mattered. "Well, Sofia, are you ready to learn a new dance?"

"Okay," Sofia smiled. She was feeling much better after everything that had happened, and she was eager to learn something new. "What kind of dance is it?"

"Like we said yesterday, Sofia, this is called a line dance," Bobby Lee grinned. "I taught this to Amber and James when they were younger, and now I'm going to teach you."

"And I'll help too, Sof," James said as he came up to them.

"I'll help as well. It's been a while since we did this," Amber smiled.

"That's because I wasn't so busy then," Bobby Lee joked.

"And James, I hear you're going to sing," Amber continued.

"But don't get used to it," James' smile faded and he started tearing up. He used to love singing at the balls, but now...he didn't know. He'd always watch the musicians and the singers, and Roland would encourage him to join them, but James always said no.

"James, you don't have to sing if you don't want to, but I wish you would," Sofia smiled as she hugged him.

"James, this is supposed to be a happy time," Bobby Lee said as he put an arm around him. "But really, if you don't want to sing, you don't have to."

"No. I promised Sof I would," James sniffed.

"Okay, and I'll even start," Bobby Lee suggested.

"You sure?" Sofia asked.

"Anything to cheer up the king of karaoke," Bobby Lee smirked.

"It's going to be just fine, James," Amber said as she hugged him. "I don't think Mother's holding you to what you said, and I know she'd want you to be happy when you're singing with us."

"Well..." James looked around. "Okay. Maybe I will sing, just this once, for Sofia."

"This is her night, after all," Bobby Lee agreed. "Now come on. Let's have some fun!" He turned to Sofia with a smile. "Would you like this dance, my lady?"

"I'd be honored to!" Sofia giggled.

Bobby Lee took her by the hand, being careful because of their height differences as he twirled her around.

When the music started, Bobby Lee led her as he sang, Out in the country past the city limits sign  
Well there's a honky tonk near the county line  
The joint starts jumpin' every night when the sun goes down  
They got whiskey, women, music and smoke  
It's where all the cowboy folk go to boot scootin' boogie

"Now why couldn't my first dance lesson at school be this much fun?" Sofia smiled as she copied his movements.

"I actually brought one of Bobby Lee's country music tapes with me once, but he didn't know I had it," James revealed, "Professor Popov had to go do something and left the room for a few minutes, so I...took over and started teaching everyone line dancing."

He grinned at the memory as he joined in, I've got a good job I work hard for my money  
When it's quittin' time I hit the door runnin'  
I fire up my pickup truck and let the horses run  
I go flyin' down that highway to that hide-a-way  
Stuck out in the woods to do the boot scootin' boogie

"And fortunately for you, Professor Popov, the fairies, and Daddy had a sense of humor about it!" Amber grinned.

"And what have we told you about 'borrowing' people's property without permission?" Bobby Lee smirked, putting James in a headlock and mussing his hair.

"Don't do it?" James couldn't help but laugh as he watched Amber guide Sofia.

"Exactly," Bobby Lee smirked playfully, grabbing him and spinning him around.

Everyone joined in, Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin'  
Whoa, Cadillac, Blackjack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie  
Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

"You already taught me to waltz, you don't need to teach me how to line dance, Amber," Sofia smiled.

"I've been terrible to you. It's the least I can do," Amber assured her. "Besides, you never want to get scolded by Bobby Lee. Ever! He's actually terrifying when mad."

"He doesn't play around like he does with James?" Sofia asked.

Amber smiled as she watched James try to squirm out of Bobby Lee's grip, but it faded a little. "No, he doesn't," she admitted. "When he learned that I was the one responsible for the trick dance shoes, and the one who encouraged James to have you try the enchanted swing, he sat me down and had a long talk with me. He told me that he wouldn't tell Mother or Daddy, but said that he would if I ever did anything like that again."

"Well, it's lucky for you that I forgive you, Amber," Sofia smiled.

"I am too," Amber sighed in relief.

At the same time, Bobby Lee was singing as he danced with them, The bartender asks me says son what'll it be  
I want a shot at that redhead yonder lookin' at me  
The dance floor's hoppin' and it's hotter than the fourth of July  
I see outlaws, in-laws, crooks and straights all out makin' it shake  
Doin' the boot scootin' boogie

By now, even some of the guests, including Roland and Miranda, had joined in the dance. Sofia giggled to herself as she watched them. Even though Roland said he didn't pay much attention in Professor Popov's class, he still looked like he was having fun, and was doing a pretty good job dancing with Miranda.

Meanwhile, James had joined in again, Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin'  
Whoa, Cadillac, Blackjack, baby meet me out back we're gonna boogie  
Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

"Great job, James!" Bobby Lee cheered as he joined in again, Oh, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin'  
Yeah, Cadillac, Blackjack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie  
Yeah, get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

They finished the song together, I said get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie  
Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie

"That was wonderful!" Amber smiled.

"Yes, but it's been a long night," Sofia yawned over the applause. "I feel bad for Bobby Lee. He has to stay up until everyone leaves."

"I'll get used to it," Bobby Lee assured her, hearing her yawn again.

"We can stay up with you too, if you want," James offered.

"If you want to," Bobby Lee smiled. "Nothing's probably going to happen; the other guards and I'll just make sure everyone gets on their way safely." However, he couldn't help but wonder about why James wanted to stay up too. He'd been working around the castle a lot since he got his voice back a few days after the funeral. He thought that James just wanted something to do to keep busy, but he soon learned that James was working as hard as he was to avoid music. He'd often seen James running around the castle, helping everyone until he was exhausted. He kept telling James that he didn't have to do that, but James didn't listen.

Amber nodded beside him. She had sometimes seen James go with the guards, but they weren't in uniform. Instead, they had fishing poles or some other kind of ball or sports equipment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get your sister to bed," Bobby Lee smiled, taking Sofia in his arms.

"I can stay up too!" Sofia pouted with another yawn.

"Maybe another ball, Sofia," Roland smiled, walking over to them. "Robert, you're doing great tonight. Do you know how many times I've been asked about you?"

"Just doing my job, sir," Bobby Lee smiled.

"And I couldn't help but hear James sing with you," Roland continued. He pulled James into a hug. "I'm very proud of you, James."

"Like I said, don't get used to it," James muttered, "I only did it this once for Sofia."

"You might change your mind, James," Roland smiled. "And you know you can sing in public again when you're ready."

"Maybe," James smiled.

"And Robert, before you take Sofia to bed, I'd like to speak on your behalf," Roland insisted.

"My behalf, sir?" Bobby Lee asked in surprise. "I've only been with the guards for a few months now."

"And you've done a magnificent job," Roland smiled. "You've certainly been working the hardest this week."

"Anything to make Sofia welcome," Bobby Lee blushed. "I remember what it was like being new here. And make sure Amber and James accepted her."

"So you're wondering why I like to speak on your behalf?" Roland smiled, gently putting an arm around him.

"Yes sir," Bobby Lee grinned. "Because our newest princess just went to sleep in my arms."

"Then we'll make this quick so we can get her to bed," Roland smiled. He stepped forward with Bobby Lee at his side. "Your attention, everyone, please!"

Amber and James were the first to immediately turn around. They knew how hard Bobby Lee had worked.

He was young and being the youngest of the guards, he tended to get more than what he should, but for the past few months, there were no complaints of any kind.

Roland knew Bobby Lee wouldn't want a whole lot of attention on him; after all, this was Sofia's night. He kept his speech simple. "Robert, thank you for helping with Sofia's debut ball tonight. You're a valued member of our junior guards!"

Bobby Lee smiled and bowed to the applauding crowd. "I was just doing my job, sir," he admitted.

"And if you'll excuse him, ladies and gentlemen, Robert has to take Sofia to bed," Roland continued before leaning towards Bobby Lee's ear. "You're taking the night off after you get her to bed."

"I couldn't!" Bobby Lee whispered in surprise.

"Consider it a reward for all the extra work you were doing," Roland smiled. "I watched as you and James taught Sofia how to waltz earlier, and you did a magnificent job." He smirked as he added, "And I watched you teach Sofia how to...'divulge information from stubborn prisoners!'"

Bobby Lee grinned sheepishly. "You saw that?"

"I've done that myself with James when he refuses to take a break from working so hard or sing with his door open," Roland chuckled. "But it was nice to hear him tonight, and we know he'll sing with his door open again when he's ready."

Bobby Lee smiled over at James. "I know he will too, sir. All we can really do is take it one day at a time."


	39. Sofia wants Clover to come home

**Someone asked about this song from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as another song to find Clover by in Finding Clover, or even Bunny Swap, Sofia and her friends sang the special song they made up. Sofia also remembers when she made it up for him, and thanks all the time she spent with James doing word games and puzzles! And unknown to her, even Madam Ubetcha joins in the song. But they have a feeling they'll be reunited with their bunny friend soon. Phineas and Ferb is not mine.**

Sofia: Clover, you know you are a girl's best friend  
You're more than just a passing trend  
You're like a treat from a candy store

Robin: Oh Clover, we love you more than ice cream cakes  
We love you more than bugs and snakes  
We love you more than all things mentioned before

Mia: Oh Clover, you're extraordinary  
You're kinda short and hairy  
You love to eat blueberries, yes Clover

Sofia/Robin/Mia/Minimus/Crackle: So come home, Clover  
Come home, Clover, come home

Crackle (spoken) You think Madam Ubetcha's having any luck finding him?

Sofia (spoken): Oh, you betcha!

Minimus (spoken): Nice one, Sofia!

Sofia (spoken): All that time playing word games with James has paid off, don't you think?

Madam Ubetcha (watching them through her crystal ball): Oh Clover, I think it's kind of scary  
I can't find you anywhery  
It fills me with despairy—(spoken when she sees her kids take the crystal ball): Hey, no playing with the crystal ball while Mommy's working!

Oh Clover, they're gonna search all over  
You won't have to be a rover (Spoken on her kids' puzzled look: That's one who spends time wandering; not the dog name)  
And they'll give you a makeover  
(Spoken: And you'll look so cute when it's over!)

Madam Ubetcha's kids: You'll get a cute makeover  
(Makeover, makeover)

Sofia/Robin/Mia/Crackle/Minimus: So come home, Clover  
Come home, Clover, come home  
So come home, Clover  
Come home, Clover, come home  
Come home, Clover, come home


	40. A new Flying Derby song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Persona 5, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before a Flying Derby meet, Sofia, Hugo, and even James could sing this as they prepare to face the Junior Knights, or any other team. James of course would lead the audience in song as they cheer for Royal Prep's favorite flying derby team, whether he's participating in the actual race, or helping root the team to victory as the mascot. Persona 5's music is not mine.**

Hugo: It's not a game  
I'm not a robot AI challenging you  
I'm not a phantom  
I'm in your face and  
I'm here to see it through

Sofia: Right before your eyes  
Watch us multiply  
Come to claim our rights - it's time

James: As our power grows  
Tryin' to stop us shows  
Might as well go try'n stop time

Hugo/Sofia/James: So you know that we're out there  
Swatting lies in the making  
Can't move fast without breaking  
Can't hold on or life won't change

Sofia: And our voices ring out, yeah  
Took the mask off to feel free  
Fought it out in the debris  
Now we know that life will change

James: Ain't it a shame  
I'm not a figment of your ailing, old mind  
I'm just as real as -  
I'm just as dangerous  
As you soon will find

Hugo: A taste of your own meds  
Fire in every breath  
Fire inside your head, your heart

James: And as your crippled brain  
Tries to fight in vain  
Your empire will fall apart

Sofia: And you'll know we were out there  
Swatted lies in the making  
Your empire for the taking  
Can't hold on or life won't change

Hugo/James/Sofia: And our voices ring out, yeah  
Took the mask off to feel free  
Fought it out in the debris  
Now we know that life will change


	41. A song for Holly's birthday bash

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Hannah Montana, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during a surprise party for Holly, Sofia and her friends started singing one of her favorite songs. They all have their own reasons for liking the song, but they all love dancing to it together and having fun with it! And if anyone is interested in the chocolate and peanut butter cake mentioned in the story, PM me and I'll send it to you. Thanks to Going on and on and on for helping with the story. Hannah Montana is not mine.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Makayla said for the tenth time as she helped decorate the castle ballroom.

"I can't wait to see Holly's face when she comes in!" Rachel grinned as she and Sofia handed balloons up to James.

"She's going to love it, that's for sure, and as you can see, I didn't go overboard decorating!" Amber smiled, gesturing around the ballroom.

Makayla and Rachel smiled as they looked over the ballroom. It looked very similar to how it was when they had the welcome party for Rachel and Noah's sister. Only instead of pink, white, and gold streamers and balloons, it was purple, blue, and white. The gift table already had a few presents on it.

"You said Zoe and Sandra are coming, right? And Sandra's making a cake!" Makayla grinned. She always made it a point to ask Sandra for her recipes, which she happily made with Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo.

"I can't wait to try it!" Noah grinned.

"Where is Holly, anyway?" Noah asked looking around.

"She at the village right now. We didn't want her to know what we were doing," Makayla replied as she blew up another balloon.

"Good idea," Sofia agreed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we surprise her!"

"This sounds like fun," Sandra agreed from where she was helping bring in treats, as well as the chocolate peanut butter cake she had made, since she'd been given a special request to make that for the party.

"Noah, hands off the cake until the party!" Rachel smirked.

"But I have to see if it's good for everyone, right?" Noah smiled innocently from where he was watching Sandra put the cake out.

"Nice try, little bro, now back away!" Rachel smirked.

"Nice try, Noah, but that's for Holly!" Makayla grinned as she blew more balloons.

"Noah, come on over here and help me pick out some songs Holly might like," James suggested.

"James, thanks again for that CD of songs you made Angelina," Rachel added. "We play one for her every night, and she loves them!"

"What about this one?" Noah asked as he held up a disc. "Ray-Ray always liked this song, and she played it for her choir class once!"

"That's right; we had to bring in a song the class had never heard before," Rachel smiled at the memory.

"That's a good one! But what do you say we wait on that one until Holly comes?" James suggested, "Rachel told me that was one of her favorite songs at a sleepover you guys had here. And Rachel, I've done that in my Music Appreciation class too, where we had to bring in a song nobody heard before."

"Okay," Noah sighed. But he smiled a little, remembering that Rachel had brought in the song she used to sing to him the next year for her choir class assignment.

"Noah! Come on over here," Sandra called, waving him over. "I just need your opinion on some of the cookie trays. And don't worry, Rachel," she continued, seeing Rachel start to object about Noah stealing snacks, "I always make extra treats so there's plenty for everyone!"

"That's a great idea," Makayla smiled, "I think Aunt Gretchen does that too!" She smiled as she remembered Gretchen chasing her and Theo around the kitchen after they stole a cookie from a plate that she was taking to a friend's house. They also tried to tell her that they wanted to make sure the cookies were good enough for the person.

Meanwhile, in the village following a day of shopping, and picking some things up for her friends that they asked her to get, Holly was on her way to the castle when someone called out to her.

"Miss Holly?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Holly asked, immediately going on guard, since she didn't know this person, even though he looked like one of Enchancia Castle's guards.

"I'm from Enchancia Castle," the man introduced himself. "I've been asked by Princess Sofia to give you an official escort up to the castle."

"Wow, a royal escort," Holly smiled. "And it's lucky for me that I just finished shopping! Now I have a way to get all this stuff back to the castle!" Holly had been given a list of items to get, unaware that they were all gifts for her, and extra decorations for the party.

Meanwhile back at the castle, the ballroom was all done.

"Great job everyone!" Rachel smiled as she looked around the ballroom.

"Now we need to wait for Holly," Makayla agreed.

"It won't take her too long," Sofia smiled, "I sent one of the guards out to find her when we had an hour and a half left for decorating. That way, they'll get back here in plenty of time."

"We also gave Holly that list of stuff for the party, as well as the list of 'supplies,'" Makayla smiled at the memory. She, Sofia, James, Amber, Rachel, and Noah had gone out the day before and bought several things for the party, as well as presents for Holly, which they put in plain bags, hoping to disguise them so that Holly would be surprised.

"Sandra and I got Holly something too!" Zoe smiled, motioning toward the gift table.

Sandra nodded. "I put together a collection of Holly's favorite recipes from Orillia, since she likes them as well as all of you, and Zoe made her a sun mosaic, just like the one we have in our castle's courtyard."

"She'll love those!" Sofia smiled.

"She sure will," Makayla agreed.

"Guys! The coach just pulled up!" Rachel called, since she was watching out the window.

"Places, everyone!" Amber called.

"You said Tracy's leading her here, right?" Makayla asked as everyone found a hiding spot.

"That's right," Sofia nodded. "Tracy knows not to tell Holly about this, and she got her a present too, which we put on the gift table this morning."

"I can't wait to see it!" Makayla smiled.

"Noah, hide!" Rachel whispered as she saw her little brother struggle to find a hiding spot.

"Over here!" Zoe motioned him over to the tables.

Noah ducked under the table with her. "Thanks, Zoe!"

"And here's something so you two don't give yourselves away," Sandra murmured as she slipped them each a cookie before she found a spot of her own.

"Thanks, Sandra!" Zoe smiled.

"Thank you!" Noah grinned.

"I hear them!" Makayla whispered where she was hiding.

Tracy smiled as she led Holly into the ballroom. She couldn't wait to see what everyone had done. "She's going to love this," she murmured, keeping her voice low so Holly wouldn't hear her.

"What's going on?" Holly asked. "The ballroom looks great! Is there some kind of party going on?"

She looked up when she heard Sofia's voice. "You might say that..."

Everyone jumped out from their hiding spots and shouted, "Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!" Makayla yelled as she gave Holly a hug. "And I see you brought your presents!" she added, motioning toward the bags.

"Those were presents? I thought those were supplies for the party!" Holly said as she and Tracy brought out the bags.

"We bought everything earlier, and asked the shopkeepers to keep them hidden for us," Sofia started. "We put everything in plain paper bags so they wouldn't spoil the surprise!"

"Well, it worked!" Holly smiled. "Thank you, everyone!"

"Oh, we're just getting started!" Sofia smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" Rachel yelled as Noah nodded at her side.

"And I think I know a song to start the party with," James grinned as he picked up a CD.

Amber also grinned when she saw it. "Forgive me for sounding like you, James, but I love that song! And Sofia, thank you for introducing Hildy, Cleo, and me to that song when your first castle sleepover!"

"Ruby, Jade, and I always liked this one when I lived in the village, and it's still a favorite now," Sofia grinned.

"Care to lead off, Sof?" James asked.

"I think we'll let Holly lead off, since this is her party!" Sofia smiled.

"Thanks, Sofia! I think I will!" Holly grinned.

When James started the song, Holly smiled as she started to sing, Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

"You remember this song, Sandra?" Zoe asked.

"Yes I do, and you're lucky that the knights like all kinds of music to practice by!" Sandra smirked.

Zoe smiled as she joined in, Try it with me, here we go.  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

"What happened?" Makayla asked.

"I told you that Orillia's knights like practicing to music, right?" Sandra asked. "Well, we learned that Sir Peter loves this song, and he'd sometimes sing this to himself as he performs his duties!"

"I played it during your fencing lesson that one time!" Zoe giggled.

"And that's how I was able to beat him!" Sandra smirked as she remembered Zoe playing this during one of her fencing lessons. She smiled as she watched Zoe dance along with the music, and she remembered copying her movements. (Lucky for her, Sir Peter loved this song, and he couldn't help but sing with them too!)

She couldn't help but join in herself, 1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,  
I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,  
That's gonna make you move your feet.  
I'll give the barbecue,  
Show and tell you how to move,  
If you're 5 or 82,  
This is something you can do.

"I would have loved to see that!" Noah grinned.

"Not many guys can say they like this," James smirked as he helped himself to one of Sandra's cookies.

Makayla smiled as she spun Noah and joined in, Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

"Oh, don't give us that, James! You were singing this with Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Hildy, Cleo, and I when you came to check on us during my sleepover two weeks ago!" Amber teased him as she caught his hand and spun him too.

"You're right, Amber; this is a good one," James smiled as he danced with her.

At the same time, Holly intercepted Noah, and they sang together, Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

As James spun them, Sofia and Amber joined in, Do the hoedown (Holly and Zoe shouted, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Makayla and Sandra echoed, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (James and Noah joined in, Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

"I love that song," Tracy smiled as she watched everyone dancing.

"Then join us if you know the song," James invited as he took the next verse, We get to 4, 5, 6  
And you're feeling busted,  
But it's not time to quit,  
Practice makes you perfect.

"All right, I will!" Tracy smiled. She and Sandra set out some more snacks as she joined in, Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move it side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

"Sandra, you're here to have fun!" Zoe smiled as she took her hand and led her away from the snack table.

"Okay, I can help Tracy later," Sandra agreed as she grabbed a cookie. "But really, I can't get a snack myself?"

At the same time, Makayla was singing as she danced with Rachel, Zig-zag, cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits,  
Hands on your hips.

Noah grinned as he joined her, One-footed 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

"Thank you for your help, Princess Sandra, but go have fun with your friends," Tracy smiled. "But if I need you to help me, I'll let you know."

At the same time, Sofia started, Do the hoedown (Amber echoed, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (James joined in, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Tracy joined in, Throwdown)

All of them sang together, Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

"You help at parties too, Ray-Ray," Noah smiled.

Holly started the next chorus, Boom de clap de clap,  
Boom-boom clap.  
Come on, here we go.  
Boom-Boom clap,  
Boom de clap de clap.  
Boom-Boom clap,  
Boom de clap.

"That's right, but I do know when to take a break and have fun with my friends," Rachel smirked.

"I do too," Sandra agreed.

At the same time, Makayla and Rachel spun Sofia and Amber as they joined in, Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move it side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.

Noah and Tracy joined in as Rachel and James spun them, Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed 180 twist.

Noah broke away so he could dance with Zoe, and they were spinning across the floor.

As they watched them, Holly and Amber joined in again, Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

As she steadied Zoe, Sandra started, Do the hoedown (James echoed, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Noah joined in, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Zoe joined in, Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Everyone finished the song together, Do the hoedown (James echoed, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Noah joined in, Throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (Zoe joined in, Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

"Happy birthday Holly!" Rachel smiled as she hugged her best friend over the applause.

"Thank you! And thanks for the great song!" Holly smiled.

"Any time, Holly, now who's ready for some cake?" Sofia asked as she, Sandra, and Tracy brought it out.

"Chocolate and peanut butter! You guys know what I like!" Holly grinned as everyone sang to her.

"I know I'm giving my gift away, but the recipe's in here," Sandra said as she handed her the recipe book.

"Thanks, Sandra! I'll have a lot of fun with these!" Holly smiled.


	42. Oona's Merroway Cove welcome song

**Someone asked about this song from The Little Mermaid, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during The Floating Palace, Sofia and Oona sang this as they got to know each other and Oona gives her a tour of Merroway Cove. Sofia's turned into a mermaid for the first time, and Oona wants to show her everything in this new watery world. They might even sing it with the other mermaids following the battle as everyone, human and mermaid, gets to know each other. The Little Mermaid is not mine.**

Oona (spoken): You know, even though we've never met I feel like I know you.

(sings) The place you live is warm and dry  
And the sky is soft and blue  
The place I live is cold and wet  
And there's a different view

We share the earth  
Every summer day and sunset  
Each starry night when day is through  
We share the earth  
Every single wave that runs up to the shore  
Is sent from me and touches you

So I send my message out across the sea  
On a wave, the one that brought your note to me

Sofia: We share the earth  
Every big white cloud you see  
Belongs to you, belongs to me  
We share the earth

Oona: The place you live has lots of air  
And some lovely things that fly  
But it's so very different here  
To world goes floating by

Sofia and Oona: We share the earth  
Every forest, every ocean  
Each drop of rain, each bit of dew  
We share the earth  
Every mountain you can see  
Belongs to you, belongs me  
We share the earth

Oona: We share the earth  
Every big white cloud you see  
Belongs to you, belongs to me  
We share the earth (We share the earth)

Sofia and Oona: We share the earth (We share the earth)  
We share the earth (We share the earth)...


	43. An Orillian pre-fight song

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as they search for Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre in chapter 7 of my story Royal Blood, Sofia and her friends sing this to boost their courage. Of course they don't know that they'll be facing them soon, and things don't go their way. But that's never stopped them from trying to do the right thing before! Descendants 3 is not mine. This song is also dedicated to Cameron Boyce, a.k.a. Carlos.**

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra (after they sneak out of the throne room and start searching for Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre): Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack hit them 'til the armor cracks

Sandra: This could get a little sticky  
Handling this battle could be tricky but I know the fast way  
Fall back let me lead, you fall in line  
And we'll bring them to their knees

Lucinda: Swords in the air if you're with me  
They got us out numbered one to fifty  
The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left  
And the rest of you can follow me (uh uh)

Sofia: These are our friends

Sandra: Well this is my squad  
This is my turf

James: Oh my gosh, look guys  
We've got bigger fish to fry  
Put your differences aside  
'Cause right now we're on the same side

Dorrie: Until the night falls, everyone

Candice: We'll stay together 'til the battle is done

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back we can counter their attack  
Hit them 'til the armor cracks

Amber: Until the night falls, we're in line, it doesn't mean that we're on the same side

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Hit them hard and hit them fast they're too heavy to react

Sofia: This situation's getting kind of heavy  
Hold you at the sky keep them steady  
'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive  
I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side

Sandra: All my soldiers stand if you're ready

James: We can cut them up like a bad day

Lucinda: We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind

Sandra: And don't forget the fate of Orillia is on the line

Dorrie: This is all our war, they got us out numbered  
The way the swords crash is the sound of the thunder

Sofia: And we are not going under, we will never run for cover

James: We battle for the victory and ride for each other

Sandra: Until the night falls everyone, we'll stay together 'til the battle is done

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back we can counter their attack  
Hit them 'til the armor cracks

Lucinda: Until the night falls, we're in line  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
Hit them hard and hit them fast they're too heavy to react

Candice: Suit of armor strong and true  
Make this metal bust a move!  
(Hahahaha)

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: Ahhh-ahhh  
Ahhh-ahhh  
Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahh  
Ahhh-ahhh  
Ahhh-ahhh

Sofia: Until the night falls, you can trust  
I'm gonna help you in this battle because

Amber/James/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sandra: I got your back, got your back, got your back, got your back  
All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black


	44. Sofia's stronger than she looks

**Going on and on and on asked about this song from Makayla Phillips, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia might sing this to herself as she thinks about all the new things that came into her life. Whether she's facing a new life as a princess, or going off on a new adventure, she knows she's strong enough to overcome any problem that comes her way. Makayla Phillips' music is not mine.**

Sofia: This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro

(thinking about her new life as a princess): All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

(thinking about the obstacles she faced as she tried out for Flying Derby): Well now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me…

(thinking about the adventures she had as Story Keeper): There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

(thinking about her new title as Protector of the Ever Realm): Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again


	45. A new Cauldronation Day sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Fire Emblem Tokyo Mirage, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as her Cauldronation Day celebration went on, Lucinda sang one of her favorite songs with Lily, since they're both good witch friends. They might also teach it to Indigo, since she and Lily are starting to become friends now too. Fire Emblem Tokyo Mirage is not mine.**

Lily: Shining bright, I can feel a glowing light  
Shining in my heart  
Here comes a perfect magic spell

Lucinda: Hearing!  
Feeling!  
Appealing!  
100% and reaching out to you

Indigo: Dia-Dia-Witch-Witch Sweet!  
I'm Indigo, a witchlet, soon to be Midnight Witch!

Lily: I'm Lily, a Midnight Witch!

Lucinda: And I'm Lucinda, a new Midnight Witch!

Lily: Everyone ready?  
1,2,3,4!  
Everything goes round and round... (Indigo: Round)

Lucinda: And what I see  
People working hard  
Feeling undefeated is the strongest (Indigo: Strongest)

Lily: Alright, let's go  
Exciting future (Lucinda: Ready, go!)

Lucinda: No matter what  
I will never give up

Lily: I believe  
I will help everyone (Indigo: I'm the best!)

Lucinda: Bright smile!  
Shining bright, I can feel a gleaming light  
Fluttering in my heart

Lily: Everyone all over the world  
Singing bright, I can feel a glowing light  
Shining in my heart  
Here comes a perfect magic spell

Lily/Lucinda/Indigo: Hearing! Feeling! Appealing!  
100% and reaching out to you  
Dia-Dia- Witch-Witch Sweet!


	46. Ezekiel's plans for revenge

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as he plots his revenge against the royal family in The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Ezekiel sings this as he remembers how he was told that he had to leave, and how he vowed that this wasn't over. This could be seen as a deleted scene from chapter 3 following Ezekiel's move to the family's royal mansion and becomes evil. Thanks to Niagara14301 and Going on and on and on for helping with the story and the lyrics. Descendants 3 is not mine.**

The royal family of Orillia returned to their castle after a week of visiting their friends in Enchancia. The visit had gotten off to a rocky start, when Ezekiel had insulted one of the maids, Candice, and King Robert had told him that he would be moving to the royal mansion in Lewiston. However, it wasn't all bad; Spike was allowed to go with him.

As he watched another trunk get packed into the carriage, he frowned. Having his title suspended for six months and having to work as a servant had been bad enough, but being told that he had to leave was worse. He remembered how he and his girlfriend had unmasked James as he sang in a disguise, and teased him as they chased him. His own sister Sandra had ratted on them to Miss Flora, and then they were forced to DJ a karaoke party the following weekend. He'd never liked it when his sisters sang, but they continued singing anyway.

However, he couldn't really complain; Zoe and Sandra had often helped him out when he was working around the castle, and he couldn't help but think of some of the times.

_Flashback_

_Ezekiel was on his way to the owlery to take care of King Robert's Screech Owl Dougal, and the castle owls, which he wasn't looking forward to. In addition to cats, he was allergic to feathers._

_Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. "Zeke, I'll take care of the owls and Dougal for you," Ezekiel turned and saw Sandra reaching out to take the broom and cleaning supplies he'd found. "I know how you are around feathers."_

_"Okay," Ezekiel nodded, smiling in spite of himself. He couldn't believe it. Sandra Underfoot was actually being useful for once. "And maybe you can do the owlery for me any time Dad needs it cleaned."_

_"That's the plan. And later, Zoe and I'll help you in the armory," Sandra continued._

_Later on, Ezekiel found his sisters cleaning the suits of armor, and had to smile again. Sandra had to use Levitation charms on herself and Zoe to get to the higher, harder-to-reach areas. "Zoe! Sandra!" he called. He managed to catch Zoe before she fell, but Sandra had to steady herself on a suit of armor. "Are you okay?"_

_"We're fine, and I'm okay too," Sandra smirked as she stood up again. "I'm just sorry we're short!"_

_"Maybe next time use the ladder," Ezekiel smirked as he brought over the ladder in the corner. "But thanks for the help. I can take it from here."_

_End flashback_

He was shaken from his thoughts by King Robert and Queen Patricia coming up. "Ezekiel, let us know when you get to the royal mansion," Patricia said as she hugged him.

"I will, Mom," Ezekiel nodded, but he frowned at Robert. "This isn't over."

"Zoe, let's help take our stuff inside," Sandra murmured, leading Zoe to the coach where their luggage was. The last thing she wanted was for Zoe to see Ezekiel start another shouting match with Robert.

"Can we at least say goodbye to Spike?" Zoe asked, seeing Spike still outside.

"Sure," Sandra smiled as they went over and petted him.

"We'll miss you, Spike," Zoe said as she scratched him behind the ears.

"Yeah," Sandra agreed, "But I will tell Ambre you said goodbye."

"We did a good job that day, right?" Spike asked, recalling how Sandra had asked him and Ambre to do some spy work for her. Normally, the two avoided each other, but since this was important to Sandra, Spike and Ambre had put their differences aside.

"Yes you did," Sandra agreed. "Now you have to keep Zeke out of trouble."

"I'll try," Spike said as he went back to the coach and Ezekiel lifted him onto the seat.

On the way to the royal mansion, Ezekiel and Spike talked to each other. Ezekiel was happy to hear what Spike had to say, now that he had the medallion Aleena had enchanted for him. He also couldn't help but think about the potion he had in his pocket. He remembered that Zanven had created this potion a few years ago, but he said something was wrong with it. He'd hidden it away so he could work on it when he wasn't doing something for the king and queen. He'd submitted his findings to the different wizarding communities to get their input, but so far, he wasn't having any luck.

"Maybe when we get settled in, I'll go to Lewiston's library," Ezekiel mused. "Zanven had his potion research published in a few books, and maybe there's something I can learn when I use this. The library does have a great selection of magic books, and two or three of them are devoted to potions."

The next week, after Ezekiel had settled into the royal mansion, he took the vial out of his pocket. He decided to examine it now, after all his things had been put away where he wanted them. He smiled as he watched Spike burrowing under the blankets Aleena had made for him.

He had a strong memory of the day he and Sandra had come in for a potion lesson when Zanven was first making it. He was twelve, and Sandra had just turned ten. He recalled how they had cringed away from the strong smell, but after only a few minutes, Sandra had to run out since the smell was overpowering.

"Sandra Underfoot? No, I think she should be called Sandra Touchy Nose!" he smirked as he recalled how Sandra always held her hands over her nose and mouth when she came in with him. Over the years, he had gotten used to the smells in Zanven and Aleena's workshop, but Sandra always had to have a Bubble-head charm cast on her before she came in for potions lessons so she could breathe easier.

"I'm not too crazy about that smell either," Spike muttered, poking his head out from under the blanket and Ezekiel shared the memory with him. "It smells like something went bad and was hidden in a closet for a month!"

"You don't have to worry, Spike," Ezekiel assured him, "You're not the one who's going to be drinking it. You just stay here. I'll be back later; I'm going to do some research at the library on this."

"Okay," Spike agreed, "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Ezekiel nodded as he left the mansion. "Oh, I won't regret doing this..." he muttered as he made his way to the library.

As soon as he had the books he was searching for, Ezekiel went to a desk in the back of one of the reading rooms. He looked through each of the books until he found the information he was looking for

"The Phial of Imperfection," Ezekiel read to himself as he jotted some notes down. "Brings out the negative qualities of the drinker...changes the drinker so it matches their mood...Zanven kept it hidden, but then again, I found it!...No antidote found yet, but what would I need the antidote for?"

As he put the piece of paper in his pocket, Ezekiel slipped out of the library and ducked behind the building. "They'll never see this coming," he muttered as he took the phial from his pocket. As he uncorked it, he started singing softly.

I'm so tired of pretending  
Where's _my_ happy ending?

Ezekiel started pacing as he thought out loud, I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
I called her a name  
And now I feel this overwhelming rage  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame

He frowned as he thought about Candice and how she was buddy-buddy with Sandra, and his scowl deepened when he thought of how he had been told that he would have to move to the royal mansion just for calling her names or trying to protect Sandra, since Candice was a creation of Maleficent. It wasn't his fault that his sister was friends with a freak; she was a freak herself and thought they deserved each other. He also didn't care that Candice was good; she was the spawn of Maleficent and he refused to have anything to do with her.

I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the king  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the king

He ignored the people around him as he made his way to the fountain at the front of the library, all the while singing softly to himself.

Being nice was my past time  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person talk down to me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Evil King  
Your nightmare is my dream  
Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes

He took the phial out of his pocket and unstoppered it. His nose was assaulted by the smell of sulfur and rotten eggs. Zanven had mentioned in his notes that if it smelled like that, it was ready to be consumed.

As Ezekiel smelled it again, he continued his song, I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the king  
And there's no in-between  
Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the king of Mean  
Calling me  
The king of Mean  
Calling me, calling me  
The king of Mean

Ezekiel proposed a toast to Aleena as he uncorked the vial. "Here's to you, Leena," he murmured.

As he felt the potion beginning to take effect, he saw smoke billowing around him as he continued, Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
I'm sure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless  
So my only interest is showing my family  
That I am the King  
And my reign will be endless

When the smoke around him faded, Ezekiel smirked as he looked over his new form. He was already tall, but he saw that he looked a little more muscular. He saw that his skin was paler than normal, and his hands and fingers were longer. His face was also pale, and his eyes were scarlet. He covered his new appearance with a long black hooded cloak he conjured for himself.

He looked up to the sky as he continued his song, I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn

He saw a small crowd outside the library, and decided to join them. They might be useful to him after all if he was going to carry out the next part of his revenge scheme.

He made his way over to them as he finished the song, If they want a villain for a king  
I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the king of Mean  
Calling me, calling me  
Calling me  
The king of Mean  
Calling me, calling me  
I want what I deserve!

"Perfect," he nodded when the song was done. He gripped his 15-inch cedar and dragon heartstring wand, a gift from Aleena for his birthday two years ago. "They'll never recognize me now. But first…" he concentrated and resumed his original shape. "To recruit helpers, I'll need to have a form people recognize."

Once back in his normal shape, he greeted the people who gathered to see him when he appeared before them, and cast an Imperius curse on the crowd so they would serve him. He listened to their chanting with growing interest. "Eze Gray?" he mused, hearing a different version of his name. "Interesting. But if Sandra hears the name, she'll figure out that I'm using an assumed name, since she likes word puzzles. But I'll make sure she's not around when I take over."

"I can help you, your Grace," a girl around his age volunteered.

"Excellent," Ezekiel smiled, taking her hand. "If you'll join me in my mission, my dear, you'll be richly rewarded..."


	47. The Buttercups birthday song

**In honor of your birthday today, enjoy your present, Sofia2017 planning! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to celebrate James singing in public again, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade get together and help him and Amber celebrate their birthday with a special Buttercup song** **and dance. They even get the family to join in the song, and Amber and James even get a special serenade from Queen Melinda! James and Amber's conversation is from chapter 1 of my story The Day the Music Died. Regular Show's music is not mine.**

"You think they'll like this?" Jade asked as she, Sofia, and Ruby made their way to Amber's room.

"No, I think they'll love it!" Sofia giggled, happy that she was getting better at word play thanks to all the time she spent with James.

"And besides, it's music, so of course they'll love it!" Ruby smirked.

Sofia giggled along with them. Another reason she was so happy about this was that this would be James' first birthday where he was singing in public again, and with his door open. She had told Ruby and Jade about why he'd sung behind a closed door, and they understood how James had felt, but they agreed, Queen Melinda had never held James to what he said about never singing in public again, and they were happy that his door was going to be open again when he wanted to sing now.

They came to Amber's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Amber called.

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade came in. "Happy birthday, Amber!" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you, Sofia—oh!" Amber gasped as Ruby and Jade took her hands and started dancing around the room with her.

Sofia joined their circle dance as she and her friends sang together, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, Amber  
Celebratin' your birthday!

Amber tried hard to look annoyed, but she couldn't help but laugh with them. "James put you up to this, didn't he?"

"He doesn't even know about this," Sofia grinned. "This is the song the Buttercups always sang when someone in the troop had a birthday!"

"I can't wait to see his face when we sing this to him!" Ruby grinned.

"He'll love it, that's for sure," Jade smiled.

When they reached James' room, they saw that the door was open a crack. Amber remembered that James hadn't been able to sleep, so he had done some work on a stack of papers until he decided it was time to go to bed, which he had done…at one-thirty in the morning.

"He was working all night on papers again?" Sofia frowned a little, knowing that she often had to come in and tell James to take a break or go to bed.

"No, but I think it should be all right," Amber assured her. "James has been trying to come up with a cut-off time for late night writing, but he was either excited about our birthday and couldn't sleep, or he just lost track of time while he was working."

Sofia smiled a little. "I know how that is," she agreed. She'd also be too excited to sleep the night before her birthday, so she'd try reading herself to sleep. The next morning, Miranda would sometimes find her sleeping sitting up and a book on her lap or she'd be sprawled on the bed with the book on the floor next to her.

They slipped into James' room, where they found two stacks of papers on his desk, and James on his bed, asleep.

Amber gently shook his shoulder. "James?"

James tiredly raised his head. "Amber, what's going on?"

"Singing telegram!" Amber sang out as she, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade pulled him up and started singing, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, James  
Celebratin' your birthday!

James fell back on his pillow. "Give me five more hours then maybe I'll get up later, I promise…"

"Nice try, James, we know you didn't spend much time last night on the papers," Sofia smirked.

"That's right! And last night Daddy told me to tell you that you're not going to work on any papers today!" Amber agreed. "You're going to spend today with us and all our friends!"

"That's right, now join us!" Ruby grinned as they pulled him out of bed and started dancing around with him.

Feeling more awake, and since he'd liked how they woke him up, James smirked as he joined them, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, James and Amber  
Celebratin' your birthday!

When they came down the hall and heard the singing, Roland and Miranda couldn't help but laugh themselves. "I'm going to be singing this all day, I know it!" Roland joked.

"Join the club," Miranda chuckled, "I'd be singing this all day on Sofia's birthday when I took her home after a Buttercups meeting in the village, or on any Buttercup's birthday, for that matter!"

"Mother? Daddy?" Amber asked, signaling the group to stop when she heard them. "Is everything okay?"

"Just a song in our heads, Amber, but don't worry, we'll sing with you and hopefully it'll get out soon," Roland smirked, recalling that Melinda had told him that if a song ever got in their heads, all they had to do was sing it to get it out.

He and Miranda kissed her as they sang with them, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, James and Amber  
Celebratin' your birthday!

"And James, I don't know if Amber told you this, but I'm giving you an official command to take today off from working on documents and around the castle!" Roland continued. "You're going to have fun with your friends today!"

As he spoke, he put James in a headlock and mussed his hair as he, Miranda, and the girls sang together, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, James and Amber  
Celebratin' your birthday!

"Okay!" James laughed as he tried to squirm out of his grip, "One day off!"

"That's what we thought," Roland grinned as he let him go and Miranda kissed him as he fell into her arms.

As they went into the dining hall for breakfast, everyone was singing together, Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, James and Amber  
Celebratin' your birthday!

Even that night, when James was in Amber's room with her and they were talking about the party, they heard a new voice sing to them,

Today's gonna be a-ok  
'Cause we're celebratin' your birthday  
Happy birthday, sweethearts  
Celebratin' your birthday!

"Mom!" they cheered, seeing the ghost of Queen Melinda appear.

"You didn't think I'd forget about your birthday, did you?" Melinda smiled, pulling them into a hug.

"No way!" James grinned, remembering how she'd always wake them up with a song.

"Of course not. And Mother, James was singing with us at the party!" Amber smiled.

"I know; I heard him, and I saw him making himself at home by the karaoke machine!" Melinda smirked.

"Indeed he was, but he let other people sing too," Roland smirked as he came in and heard the conversation.

"It was so wonderful to hear him singing again!" Amber grinned.

"Like I said, Amber, except for when Dad's concentrating on royal business, or he needs quiet, I'm never singing behind a closed door again," James smiled as everyone pulled him into a hug.


	48. James' song of inspiration

**As a way to inspire Sofia to keep going with her physical therapy after Felix and his friends attacked her in Amber's Promise, James comes up with a song as he and Amber help her practice walking again. They know she can overcome any obstacle that comes her way, and James thinks this song will definitely help her, since he tells her that nothing is impossible. Sofia's 'One foot in front of the other' joke is a reference to chapter 24 of Do You Want to Sing Together XXI. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Joe Nichols' music is not mine.**

Sofia hated her injuries. Her arm was healed after a week in a sling, but the cuts and bruises were obvious as she played with the hem of her loose dress. However, her back had been giving her the most pain. If she tried to stand, it would return and cause her to fall.

"Take it easy, Sof," James murmured as he helped her sit down again. "You've been practicing standing all day, and I think you're entitled to a little rest."

"I know, but I really want to be able to walk again. And as soon as I can walk again, I want to ride Minimus," Sofia sighed.

"One victory at a time, Sofia," Amber said as she got her some water. "We want you to walk again too, but you have to take it one day at a time."

"All I can do is crawl," Sofia sighed. "That's not so great if anyone's visiting us."

"We know," Amber smiled, stroking her hair. "But you've gotten better with it."

"And don't forget, you scared Cedric when you started!" James chuckled.

Sofia smiled a little at the memory of Cedric jumping a foot when she had first crawled over to him. Roland and Miranda had come running up to see why he was shouting, but Cedric had told them that he had seen her crawling, and he had gotten excited. When he learned that she was all right, and that she was only practicing crawling, he offered to help keep an eye on her if James or Amber weren't there to help her, and he'd help her with her physical therapy if they weren't around. And the fly cakes he had conjured for her as a reward had really helped restore her energy.

"Where have we heard something like that before?" Sofia continued, casting a teasing glance at Amber.

"I was just as excited about you crawling as Cedric was, but I didn't run around the castle screaming about it," Amber pouted.

"No, not that," Sofia smirked. "Don't you remember running down the hall screaming 'Mother! Daddy! Come quick! It's James!'"

"You thought something happened to me, but I was just singing," James smirked.

"Yes...with your door open!" Sofia grinned.

"That was the greatest thing that's ever happened to us," Amber smiled. "How couldn't I have been excited?"

"True," James smirked. "If you reacted like that to me singing, there's no way you'll react the same way to Sof walking."

"Hey!" Sofia pouted.

"We love you, Sof," James grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"From what you told me, that worked when Amber got in trouble when she was little," Sofia smirked. "That might work with Dad, but it doesn't work with me!"

"But we really do love you, Sofia," Amber smiled as she hugged her.

"Maybe I should try walking again," Sofia smirked.

"And I think I have an idea for a song you can work with," James agreed.

"The royal jukebox strikes again!" Amber giggled.

Sofia stood up, feeling herself wobbling before catching herself. Sitting down had her out of practice. She whimpered softly, feeling a pain in her back before wiping away tears. "It's impossible...I'll never get the hang of this..." she sniffled.

"Sofia, don't say that," Amber murmured, pulling her into a hug. "James, what's that song you were talking about?"

"Sof just mentioned it," James smiled, taking Sofia's hands, "Now Sof, let's start walking again, and all you have to do is focus on the song."

"Okay..." Sofia sniffed.

She thought that relearning how to walk was humiliating. James had even heard her mutter that to herself once during her first time crawling since she was injured

Now she wanted nothing more than to do it, taking wobbly footsteps as James helped her along. She smiled a little as she remembered how Miranda had helped her learn to walk when she was a baby, and this was exactly like what had happened then. But now the pain from her back increased with each step, but for once since the attack, Sofia didn't care.

At the same time, James held her steady as he started singing, My dad chased monsters from the dark,  
He checked underneath my bed.  
An' he could lift me with one arm,  
Way up over top his head.  
He could loosen rusty bolts  
With a quick turn of his wrench.  
He pulled splinters from his hand,  
And never even flinched.  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry,  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized:

As he sang, Sofia smiled as he started leading her across the floor.

"You're doing great, Sof," James smiled. He steadied Sofia and sang, Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible

"You know she just started walking, right?" Amber asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice as James sang. She liked the song since it was so pretty, but she couldn't help crying when she heard it.

"Yes, and she's doing a brilliant job as she's practicing," James smiled.

"Just take it one step at a time," Amber agreed, but she couldn't help but think _'This song always makes me cry!'_

"One foot in front of the other," James smiled, seeing Amber blinking back tears. "And Amber, you can pick the next song we help Sof practice with!"

"Okay, but James, about what you said before, didn't you sing that on Wassalia?" Sofia giggled.

"Well played, Sof," James smirked as he steadied her.

With one foot in front of the other, Sofia wobbled a little as she started walking on her own, because James had let go.

"Why would you do that?!" Amber demanded. "James, we promised to help her!"

"We are. Just watch," James smiled. "And Sof, just focus on my voice." He kept a close eye on Sofia as she took a few steps forward without him there to steady her.

As he watched Sofia take a few more wobbly steps without him, James continued the song, An' then there was my junior year,  
Billy had a brand new car.  
It was late, the road was wet,  
I guess the curve was just too sharp.  
I walked away without a scratch.  
They brought the helicopter in.  
Billy couldn't feel his legs.  
They said he'd never walk again.  
But Billy said he would an' his mom and daddy prayed,  
An' the day we graduated, he stood up to say:

"I'm doing it," Sofia whispered. She smiled to herself, taking a few more steps before feeling herself get wobbly and start to fall.

Amber caught her in her arms before looking down and seeing tears go down Sofia's cheeks. "Sofia, it's going to be all right," she murmured. "You get so much better every time you practice."

"I wish I had your optimism, Amber," Sofia sniffled.

"You're doing brilliantly, Sof," James smiled. "We're all here for you, and we want to help you."

"I know, James. You, Amber, Mom and Dad. Hugo..." Sofia trailed off as James smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

One visit from the prince had his little sister's cheeks crimson until he had left. Even though Hugo wasn't a threat, James still wouldn't take any chances.

Especially when the five out of six boys that had attacked her still hated her.

"Don't worry, Sof. If those princes want to hurt you again, they'll have to go through me, Amber," James paused, and he grinned. "And Hugo!"

"Oh, James," Amber smirked. "Just enjoy your song and let's help Sofia walk!"

"But could you not let go unless I say you can?" Sofia asked.

"No problem," James smiled. "And Amber, I think I will enjoy my song!"

He squeezed Sofia's hands as he sang, Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible

He steadied her as the two took small steps. Sofia felt herself wobble, but it wasn't as bad as it normally was, and she smiled softly.

The attack still gave her nightmares, and going to the stables was nearly impossible without remembering it, yet she couldn't have been more proud of herself for getting as far as she did.

"You ready to let go, Sof?" James asked. Seeing her look hesitant, he stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Amber and I have you."

"You can do it," Amber smiled.

"Okay..." Sofia said hesitantly. "Don't leave me?"

"Of course not," James assured her. "We'll be right next to you the whole time."

Taking a deep breath, Sofia began to walk on her own. It felt so weird having her feet on the ground.

She was also focused on James singing the bridge of the song, So don't tell me that it's over.  
Don't give up on you and me.  
'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless,  
If you believe:

"You're doing it!" Amber cheered. She ran to the door and called out, "Mother! Daddy! Come quick! It's Sofia!"

"Same old Amber," James smirked.

Roland and Miranda practically ran from Roland's study when they heard Amber shouting. "Amber, what's the matter?" Roland asked when he came in.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Miranda asked when she came in right behind Roland.

"Mother, Daddy, look!" Amber grinned, pointing toward Sofia.

Sofia haltingly walked to Miranda, resting her head on her chest.

At the same time, James was finishing the song, Unsinkable ships sink.  
Unbreakable walls break.  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen,  
Happen just like that.  
Unbendable steel bends.  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
The impossible

"Well done, Sofia!" Roland smiled, "And James, that song was perfect for her!"

"You were walking," Miranda smiled. "Sofia... Sweetheart..."

"I had some help," Sofia smiled.

"You did wonderfully, but I can't believe we fell for that again," Roland smirked, pulling Amber into a hug and recalling how she had shouted for them when James started singing with his door open again.

"But like that time, she had a good reason for shouting like that," Miranda smirked, hugging Sofia with one arm and reaching out to hug Amber with her other hand.

"She did," James smiled. "Though Sof will have to take it easy."

"I will! You think I won't?" Sofia smirked.

"You've been working hard at crawling and walking all day, Sofia," Amber pointed out. "We just want you to take it slowly. You'll be walking and running as well as you ever were before you know it."

"And we know you want to get back in Minimus' saddle again," James agreed. "But first Amber and I have to get him calmed down enough so he won't get spooked when he sees the flying derby course, and we have to get him used to racing again. We don't want him to accidentally throw you, or us for that matter!"

Amber nodded. She knew that Minimus had seen what Felix and his friends had done to Sofia, and now he was skittish around people. The only people that didn't spook him were Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, and Hugo. He also didn't mind Cedric. True, he didn't come out to see him, since he was working on healing potions for Sofia, but James or Amber would sometimes fly him up to his window to check on him, and Minimus knew that Cedric only wanted to help Sofia get better.

"I guess you're right," Sofia smiled. "I guess I'm more excited than I thought I'd be."

"Which is understandable," Miranda assured her with a smile.

"We're all very proud of you, Sofia," Roland smiled. "You're doing a wonderful job."

"And James, I love the song you were singing," Miranda agreed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know we didn't hear much of it earlier, but I know you sang it to Sofia when you first started helping her with physical therapy. And I have to say, that song is beautiful, and inspired," Roland smiled.

Amber smiled and hugged him. "That song was ideal for Sofia."

"Indeed it was, but now we'd better give your sister a chance to rest," Roland smiled.

"Why do you say that, Dad?" James asked. "Sofia's just fine."

"Well, I have been practicing walking and standing all day," Sofia smirked. "I think it's time for a little break, don't you?"

"I guess you're right," James smiled. "I know I can overdo it when it comes to writing, but you shouldn't overdo it with practicing physical therapy."

"That's right," Amber smiled, hearing Sofia yawn. "She's had too much excitement for one day."

"Relearning how to walk can do that," Miranda agreed.

"But don't worry, Sof," James smiled. "We'll all help you get through this."

"Thanks," Sofia smiled as she fell asleep in Miranda's arms.

"Nothing's impossible, Sof," James smiled as he helped carry her to her room.


	49. A relaxing sing-along and a castle game

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Miley Cyrus, so enjoy your request! And surprise! You get a bonus song for this story, from iCarly! I thought it would be fun if, as a way to help herself calm down after hearing one of Elena's meltdowns, Madeline and Sabrina join James in his room. He may like writing, but he always takes time out for an occasional singing party! And it gets even more fun when Bobby Lee joins them! ICarly and Miley Cyrus' music are not mine.**

One quiet afternoon in the castle, the peaceful atmosphere was suddenly shattered by the furious screaming of an enraged child.

"NONONONONONONONO!" Elena was screaming as Madeline managed to put Kitty on a high shelf, and she was reaching to take Pinky as well. "MY KITTY! MY PINKY! NONONONONONONO!"

"Nell, help!" Madeline shouted out the door. She would have moved closer to the door, but Elena had wrapped herself around her legs.

"What happened?" Nell asked, seeing Kitty in time-out.

"SHE TAKE KITTY!" Elena screamed.

"Only because I told her to stop grabbing the folder I was reading," Madeline explained, wincing at the loud noise. "James let me read his new Andrew story, and Elena wanted to hear it too, and see the pictures. I said that was okay, so I started the story again. Everything was going all right until she saw the picture of Kitty James had drawn. She tried to grab the folder out of my hands, and I told her not to, since that's not my folder, and I always try to give them back to James in the same condition."

"Always a good idea," Nell grinned, knowing how Madeline liked taking James' story folders with her for silent reading time. She'd share them with her friends, then the friends would make copies of the story so they could have one and she could have the original.

"Anyway, she tried to take it again, and I told her if she kept grabbing it or ripped it, I'd take Kitty and Pinky until bedtime," Madeline continued. "She grabbed it, but she didn't rip it, but I'd warned her, and so I'd just put Kitty in time-out. I was just about to take Pinky when she grabbed my leg, so I had to call you."

"SHE TAKE KITTY!" Elena screamed again.

"And for a good reason. Elena, you're in timeout now too," Nell said as she untangled Elena from Madeline's legs. As she put Pinky next to Kitty, she gently shooed Madeline toward the door.

"Will you be okay, Nell?" Madeline asked over Elena's screaming.

Nell smiled. She knew how much Madeline hated loud noises, and it was admirable how she was willing to put that aside and help her, but Nell could easily handle Elena. "I'll be fine, Maddie; if you want to get out of here, go ahead," she whispered, gently shooing Madeline toward the door.

"Thanks, Nell! I'm sorry!" Madeline whispered back.

"For what? You didn't make Elena lose Kitty and Pinky until bedtime, did you?" Nell smiled. "And besides, Bobby Lee and I always tell you that you should leave Elena's meltdowns to us."

"I was just trying to help you take care of her!" Madeline continued. "I know you were busy with Ricky!"

"And you were," Nell smiled. "You didn't make Elena grab the folder, did you? Speaking of which, why don't you take that back to James?"

"Okay, but what about Ricky? I'm surprised I don't hear him right now! And Gabby needs to rest after her physical therapy!" Madeline frowned, not hearing Ricky cry, since Elena's screaming tended to be very loud, and he woke up whenever he heard her. However, she knew that Gabby would be able to sleep through Elena's screaming, since her physical therapy tended to tire her out.

"Florence and Bianca are with them, Maddie," Nell assured her. "Bianca was taking care of Gabby, and Florence was helping me change Ricky and get him ready for his nap when you called me, and she said she'd put him down while I went to see what was going on with you and Elena."

"That's good to know. I'll check on them later, and I'll take this back to James, but I need to make a quick stop first," Madeline said as she took the folder and left the room. She knew Nell would take care of the situation.

Once in her room, she closed the door a crack so she could enjoy a few moments of silence before she went to James' room. She found her red and gold jaquin Butterfly on her bed. At first she thought she'd let Elena play with Butterfly later, but at the same time she remembered Nell's rule: if Kitty and Pinky were in time-out, Elena couldn't play with anyone else's jaquins as a replacement.

She gave Butterfly a hug as she started singing to herself. She thought the song would fit Elena having a meltdown perfectly.

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
I'm turning my back  
I'm dropping a bomb on you_

_You want me  
You need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'_

She did a little dance with Butterfly as she continued, _So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

"Maddie?" she heard Sabrina's voice behind the door.

"Come on in, Sabrina, but keep the door open a crack behind you!" Madeline said as Sabrina entered.

"I heard about what happened with Elena," Sabrina said as she closed the door a crack behind her, then took her orange and pink jaquin Howie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Madeline smiled a little. "I didn't like getting Elena in trouble, but I told her not to do that."

She continued the song, _Don't keep me guessing I'm your favorite obsession  
Don't get me a lame excuse  
Is it me that you're messing  
It's the same old confession  
You're the one with something to lose_

Sabrina smiled as she danced with Howie and joined in the song too, _Watch out now  
Don't blackout  
There's no doubt  
You can't have it  
Control you  
I'll own you  
I'll show you, but you still can't have it_

"It's going to be okay, Maddie," Sabrina continued. "Why don't we take the folder back to James, and see how he's doing?"

"Okay! We haven't seen him since lunch anyway!" Madeline smiled.

She continued the song, _So get down and get off  
I'mma show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

Sabrina joined her, _You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming  
But I'm so deceiving  
You'll be kicking and screaming_

"Ready?" Sabrina asked.

"We've got our kitties, and if we just keep singing and try to tune out Elena's screaming, I think we'll be okay," Madeline smiled.

As she led the way out, Sabrina hugged Howie as she sang, _Watch out now  
You'll find out  
You'll cry out  
There's no one above me  
I play hard  
Don't run far  
Come back now, I really do like you..._

Madeline gave Butterfly a hug as she followed Sabrina and sang, _So get down and get off  
I'mma show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

They stopped at James' door as they finished the song together, _You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming  
Kicking and screaming  
Kicking  
And  
Screaming_

When the song ended, Sabrina saw that the door was open a crack. She knew James was singing with his door open, but there were times when he would close it, like when Roland was concentrating on royal business, or if someone needed quiet.

Madeline smiled and squeezed her hand, knowing how much Sabrina hated closed doors. She figured he was working on something, and Elena's screaming could be…distracting. She knocked on the door. "James?"

"Come on in," James called.

Madeline and Sabrina ran in the room and closed the door a crack behind them. They found James on his bed with his black and white jaquin Zebra, and he was trying to concentrate on editing another paper.

"Okay, in spite of Elena's latest meltdown, this paper's done," James said as he put the paper on his finished pile. He looked up and saw Madeline, Sabrina, and their kitties in front of him. "Maddie, Sabrina, how long have you been here?"

"For a while. Amber's the queen now," Madeline giggled, "Nell and Bobby Lee had five more kids, and Sabrina's engaged to Howitzer! Their wedding is tonight!"

"Well, if you need someone to play the piano for the ceremony, I'll be happy to do it," James played along, laughing as Madeline and Sabrina nuzzled Howie, Zebra, and Butterfly against him.

"Okay, but can we sing something else first?" Sabrina suggested. "We need a fun one to take our minds off Elena and her meltdown."

"Sure, and you can pick something," James pointed toward a box of CDs. "This time you get to be the royal jukebox!"

"Thanks, James! How about this one?" Madeline smiled as she found one, then held out his folder. "And before we start, here's your story back."

"Thanks, Maddie," James smiled as he took the folder, then took the CD she showed him. "That's one Amber gave me, and after we sing along with it, you can have it," he continued. "It's a fun song and everything, but I know you like this artist more than I do."

"Thanks, James!" Madeline grinned.

"And we know everyone's entitled to their favorite music," Sabrina quoted Bianca.

"That's right, but for now let's sing this and forget about Elena and her meltdown," James suggested.

James started, _Home with my headphones on__  
with the stuff on the floor  
and the lock on my door_

Sabrina smiled as she joined in, _10:28 on the digital clock__  
I know it's late but I just can't stop  
All this jumping' around  
All this wasting' time  
It's getting to get a habit of mine_

Madeline started dancing around as she sang, _You would think I didn't wanna get paid__  
I'm not the type to procrastinate  
But a girl can't always be well behaved_

Sabrina, Madeline, and James sang together, _Wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
So rock on  
With the headphones on_

"Can I join the party too?" they heard Bobby Lee's voice in the door. "Helen just told me that Elena's mad because Kitty and Pinky are in timeout. You can give me all the details later, but I thought I'd check on James, since I haven't seen him since lunch."

He started dancing with Madeline as he sang to her, _Got a lot of nothin' to do__  
I'm not getting it done  
And I'm loving it too  
24 hours since I've been outside  
But it feels okay  
It feels alright  
_  
"I didn't know you liked this song!" Madeline giggled.

"I heard Amber sing this with her friends once," Bobby Lee smirked. "I was singing this during my shift the next day, and you wouldn't _believe_ the ribbing I got from the guys!"

"That's how this got in my possession," James smirked, "This CD was one she gave me, but after hearing it, I'm going to give it to Madeline, since she likes this artist more than me."

"That's okay," Bobby Lee smiled, "Mother always says that everyone's entitled to their favorite music."

James nodded as he danced with Madeline and sang to her, _I could go to school another day__  
Don't understand why I dance all day  
You know what they say about  
All work and no play_

Madeline giggled as she sang with him, _Wanna stay home with my headphones on__  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
So rock on  
With the headphones on_

Sabrina smiled as she joined in, _With the headphones on__  
Its like fireworks in my head  
Above the clouds  
I may never get to bed  
Can't turn back now  
Don't wanna come down_

James put the papers on his desk as he continued, _You would think I don't wanna get paid__  
I'm not the type to procrastinate  
But a guy can't always be well behaved_

"Good move," Bobby Lee grinned, mussing his hair as he came back.

He spun James around as he sang with him, _Wanna stay home with my headphones on__  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway_

Madeline and Sabrina joined in, _Wanna stay home with my headphones on__  
With the stuff on the floor  
And the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway  
Rock on  
With the headphones on  
With the headphones on_

Everyone finished the song together, _With the headphones on_

"Thanks, James! I really needed this!" Madeline smiled. "And I'm going to have a lot of fun with this CD!"

"That's what the royal jukebox does," James smirked. "When I'm not finding songs to help people feel better, I'm giving them a song they can play themselves!" He smirked over at Bobby Lee. "And you don't have to worry about anyone teasing you about singing that song, Bobby Lee. You know that what happens here stays here!"

Bobby Lee smirked as he pinned James on the bed. "Gee, thanks. And now, since you've been working since lunch, you need a break too!"

"Wait a minute! How did this happen?" James started laughing as he tried to fight him off.

"And don't worry, James," Madeline giggled as she and Sabrina joined Bobby Lee in one of their favorite castle games, "You know that what happens here stays here!"

"Good to know, and I was happy to help!" James laughed under them.


	50. Wendell and Sandra's wand battle

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as an alternate fight scene from chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend, Wendell and Sandra sang this as they had their wand duel. Even though Sandra says she's a novice when it comes to wand duels, she still wants to do what she can to rescue her horse. Wendell's Fumos spell is from Harry Potter. Thanks to Niagara14301 and Going on and on and on for helping with the story and song lyrics. Descendants 3 is not mine.**

Zoe and Sandra couldn't believe it. Not only had Sandra's horse Phoenix been captured by a wizard on their way to a Buttercup Friends Weekend, but the same wizard, who was Sofia, James, and Amber's old enemy Wendell, had cast a spell on her and made her throw them. Dorrie and Candice had rescued them, and now they were all talking about what their next move would be.

After Zoe and Sandra had recovered, Sofia suggested that the older scouts and visitors stay and take on Wendell while the younger ones stayed someplace safe. "I guess we can have the younger scouts go our castle so the rest of us can find Phoenix," she suggested.

"They're more than welcome, and there's lots of room," Dorrie agreed.

"And maybe we'll have the scout event next weekend," Mrs. Hanshaw suggested.

"I'm sorry about this, everyone," Sandra apologized.

"This isn't your fault, Lily Girl," Mrs. Hanshaw assured her. "You didn't know your horse would do this."

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice above them. "Thank you for the flying horse!" When they looked around, they saw Wendell riding Phoenix.

"Phoenix!" Sandra shouted.

"So that's her name. A lovely name for a lovely horse," Wendell smirked. "And mine is Wendell." He glared at Sofia, James, and Amber. "You again! I told you I'd get a flying horse! And this time you can't stop me!"

"You give Sandra Phoenix back!" Zoe shouted at him.

"She's my horse now," Wendell sneered. He aimed his wand at her and cast another spell, but Sandra blocked it with a well-aimed Shield Charm.

"Zoe, except for when you learned basic magic from the fairies and Aleena, when's the last time you took on a wizard?" Sandra asked, referring to their royal sorceress. She turned to Wendell with her dagger drawn. "But on a more serious note, threaten my sister again, and you're dealing with me!"

"You think you can stop me? I'd like to see that!" Wendell sneered. "And put that knife down; don't you know that when you duel a wizard, it's wands only?"

"Cut me some slack; it's my first day facing off against a wizard," Sandra quipped as she brought her wand out again.

"Sandra, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Amber asked. "We've faced Wendell before, so we know what he's like."

"And have you ever dueled with wands before?" Sofia asked.

"Well..." Sandra hesitated. "Aleena just started teaching me how to duel with wands. And I did beat her...tenth time's the charm, right?"

"You beat her after ten times?" Wendell scoffed. "I can beat you in a wand duel with one hand behind my back!"

Sandra hoped she sounded braver than she felt at the moment as she adopted a dueling position and said, "To which I say, bring it on!"

Wendell smirked and watched as Dorrie cast a spell to make music start playing. "Interesting choice. Perfect for our duel!"

"I love that song!" Zoe cheered.

Wendell just rolled his eyes, but started singing as he cast his first spell at Sandra, Listen, little princess, you're talking to a wizard  
And I don't wanna hear the drama  
Kindness ain't my brand

Sandra cast another shield charm as she sang back, Oh, I guess, that's why you ran

Wendell cast a Knockback Jinx as he sang, Try being a child to my momma!

Sandra deflected that as she sang, You stink at being an enemy

Wendell smirked. Poor princess, are you sad?

Sandra shot a Disarming spell at him, catching his lute as she taunted him, Not as sad as you without your powers.  
I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right

Wendell summoned it back as he sang, I steal horses, were you expecting flowers?

"With my sensitivity to flowers? Uh, no!" Sandra smirked as she sang, I only do this 'cause I came here for something

As they shot spells at each other, Wendell and Sandra sang together, I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing

Wendell cast another hex at Sandra as he sang, I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)

Sandra dodged it, singing back, No, you only did what's best for you

Wendell shot another spell at her as he sang, Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do, yeah

Sandra noticed that Zoe was dancing along to the music. "Sof, can you keep an eye on Zoe? The last thing I want is for her to get hit with a stray spell!"

"No problem," Sofia nodded, pulling Zoe away. "Zoe, you can dance over here all you want."

"Thanks, Sof!" Sandra called. She tried to keep one eye on Wendell and the other eye on Zoe as she continued, You were never there  
Guess you don't have an owl.  
You never called to say "I miss you"

Wendell smirked, Hahaha, are you kidding?  
Is this a joke?  
You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those magical issues

Sandra shot another spell at him as she snapped, Oh! Thank you!

Wendell easily deflected it as he sang, Show me some respect  
It's so easy to forget.  
No magic practice would've made you softer

As she heard Zoe singing along with her, Sandra dodged another hex as she sang, Oohoo!  
Should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around

Wendell smirked. I guess you are just like your father, hahaha

"You leave him out of this!" Sandra shouted, casting another Knockback Jinx at him as she sang, Don't think I need you, I just came here for something

Wendell spun away as he sang with her, I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing

Sandra shot a Stunning Spell at him as she sang, I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you

Wendell used a Shield charm as he sang back, Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do.  
How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?

Sandra drove him away from Zoe as she sang, How 'bout you stay here, 'cause you're out of your mind!

Wendell actually made flowers appear in front of her as he sang, Let's make new memories, you can show me the town

Sandra gagged at the smell as she tried to shield herself and continued, No, you can keep your memories now

As he got rid of the flowers, Wendell snapped, Get over it

Sandra breathed a sigh of relief as she shouted, I am over it!

They yelled together, I'm over you being over it!

Wendell cast a dancing spell on Sandra and himself as he shouted, Let's dance

"Yeah!" Zoe cheered as she started dancing with them.

Over the instrumental break, Sofia and Dorrie tried to keep Zoe a safe distance away so she wouldn't get hit by a stray spell.

"Zoe, you have to be careful," Dorrie said as she led her back, "Sandra said herself she's a novice when it comes to wand duels, and the last thing she'd want is for you to get hurt by a spell she or Wendell cast."

"You can dance with Amber, Candice, and me over here," Lucinda agreed and Wendell lifted the dancing spell from himself and Sandra.

At the same time, as they shot more spells at each other, Wendell and Sandra were finishing the song, I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you.  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do.  
When push comes to shove, you do.  
When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do

"That was so cool!" Zoe cheered.

"Not bad for a beginner," Wendell admitted, "But I'm still keeping your sister's horse!"

"Wendell, didn't you learn anything from the last time you stole our horses?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, that I wanted a flying horse even more!" Wendell smirked.

"Well played, Wendell, but we'll take Phoenix back right now!" James shouted.

"No, I think I'll keep her," Wendell smirked. He aimed his wand at the group and shouted, _"Fumos!" _As he watched smoke billow around them, he got back on Phoenix, strummed a few notes on his lute, and he and Phoenix flew away.

At the same time, Candice made the smoke blow away, and when it cleared, Phoenix and Wendell were gone.

"Sorry, guys," Sandra sighed. "I told you I'm not that great at wand duels yet."

"You did just fine," Amber smiled.

"That's right," Dorrie smiled. "Now come on. Let's go to the castle and plan our next move. And Zoe, Sandra, don't worry. We'll get Phoenix back."

"Yeah!" Zoe cheered.

Sandra smiled as she and Zoe followed their friends to Enchancia Castle. "Thanks, Dorrie. I know we'll get her back."

**Well, while our friends make plans to rescue Phoenix, I know what I'm gonna do! I'm going to continue taking your requests and writing them down, and tomorrow begin the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! So until tomorrow, keep your eyes open for the next group of songs!**


End file.
